


The Sins Project

by R_squared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, College Student Sam, M/M, Photo Shoots, Photographer Lucifer, Photography, Samifer - Freeform, Seven Deadly Sins, Slow Burn, meg fixes everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_squared/pseuds/R_squared
Summary: Balancing a law degree and full time work to pay the mortgage hasn't been easy for Sam, and with Dean banned from bar work in most of town the bills just aren't paying themselves.He's only got a few months to go at Stanford but he's burning out fast so when a friend recommends he tries modelling to make a quick buck he's just about desperate enough to try it.Get in. Make money. Get out. That's the plan but when his new boss takes a unexpected interest in him Sam may just be in for more than he bargained for.And Dean, well he just thinks the whole situation's too hilarious to not get involved.





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a concept I've been sitting on for a while now, finally decided to get off my butt and start editing and posting! I hope you enjoy.

Sams feet dragged along the concrete path, barely aware of his own consciousness. The sun had just started to peek out over the rooftops causing Sam to squint down at the ground as he climbed the steps to the porch.  
He fumbled with his keys as he slouched against the door. After a few moments of frustrated grunting and cursing under his breath that if his keys didn’t cooperate soon he’d melt them down and turn them into a lock pick. He finally swung open the door and stormed into the house. 

“Mornin’ Sammy!” Dean chimed from another room.

An incoherent grumble was all Sam could muster has he made his way up the stairs and down the hall, stumbling through the door of his large room. He managed to peel off his beer and sweat soaked tshirt, flinging it in the general direction of the laundry basket before collapsing, face first, onto his bed. 

“Hey.. Sam?” Dean questioned, knocking lightly on the door frame.

“No, go’way.” Sam mumbled into his pillow. Even half asleep he could probably still find the strength to get up and slog his brother if he insisted on continuing to talk.

“Dude, I know you’re exhausted but I’m leavin’ for the garage and I just wanted to let you know another one of these came.” Sam could hear the flap of paper in Deans hand.

Sam accepted the fact that Dean wasn’t just going to dissapear if he ignored him long enough and propped himself up to face the intrusion.

“What is it?” He questioned half heartedly.

“Another mortgage notice. Our payments are overdue again.” Dean crossed the room and handed the notice to his brother. Sam unfolded the paper, scanning over the page, **OVERDUE** , **PAYMENT REQUIRED** & **URGENT** were all familiar sights at this point.  
Sam groaned, pulling his wallet from his pocket and pressing it into his brother's hand. 

“There’s about $100 in there.” Sam gestured for Dean to take it and leave as he collapsed back into the bed.

“Alright man, I get my paycheck this afternoon, I’ll go make a payment on my way home.” He rummaged through his brothers wallet pulling out the tips he had made the night before.

“Mmmkay.” Sam hummed as he heard Deans footsteps leaving his room as sleep consumed him.

They had been doing their best to keep up with the mortgage repayments since their parents passed away but with Dean only having part time hours at the garage and Sam now in his final year at Stanford it made things tough. They had sold Sams car last year to cover the annual rates, Sam hadn’t dared to even bring up the idea of selling their dads old Impala, no matter how badly they needed the money he was sure that was a conversation he wouldn’t get out of alive.  
Sam had picked up a night job at a local bar about eight months ago, the tips were poor and the abuse from customers was undignified but at least it allowed them to buy food most weeks.  
They had thought about selling the house but with the economy in the toilet it would have been more expensive to sell than it was to keep the old family home.  
So they toughed it out but the lack of sleep from his night work was really starting to effect Sams grades and he knew it. He was still one of the top in his class but he was going to have to figure something out soon if he wanted to keep it that way.

All too soon Sams alarm was blaring him out of his slumber from the bedside table. Sluggishly he swung his arm out from his body, slamming down on the snooze button. He rolled his head across and peeled open one eye to read the large red numbers.

**12:02PM**

Well, at least he’d gotten in a few hours in, that would have to do for today. Reluctantly he pushed himself up from the bed, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to convince them to open. He rose and crossed the room to his adjoining bathroom.

He showered and threw on the cleanest outfit he would find, snatching up his backpack from the ground and heading for the kitchen.  
He tugged open the refrigerator door, shutting it again when he discovered the contents consisted of nothing but condiments, beer and some questionable leftover mac & cheese. There were still a few granola bars tucked away in the cupboard, he grabbed one with a sigh and bustled out the door. He picked up speed as he reached the curb seeing his bus turning around the corner at the end of the street.  
Huffing out a tired breath Sam jumped onto the bus, falling down into the first available window seat. He should use the ride to study but with his brain still half asleep he’s not sure he could absorb anything if he tried. Instead he leans against the window with his eyes mostly shut, absently chewing on his poor excuse of a breakfast as the bus wound it’s way down the california streets. 

After making his way off the bus at campus he maneuvered his way through the masses of students to order his much needed caffeine fix.

“Can I get a Triple Red Eye please.” The request caused the bored looking barista to throw a questioning smirk Sams way.

“It’s your funeral.” 

Sam rushed towards the lecture hall, coffee in hand, he scanned the room when he entered, quickly spotting the short, fiery hair he was looking for. The professor shuffled into the room, not addressing the class as he aprroched the lectern. Sam quickly slid into the seat next to the small red head, receiving an excited grin. She looked at her watch dramatically, clicking off a fake timer.

“And with a minute and a half to spare Sam, impressive.” She mocked playfully.

“Hah. Hah.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Long night?”

“Mmm.” He hummed, lifting the cup to his mouth again.

“You know those things are going to kill you right?” She smiled up at him but Sam could see the hidden concern.

“I know Charlie but it’s not for much longer so stop worrying okay?” He reassured her, pulling his text book from his bag and placing it on the tiny desk.

She opened her mouth to argue but was cut off by the professors monotone drawl as he began the afternoon's lecture.

After class ended Sam and Charlie made there way across campus to their favourite cafe. Sam had tried to make an excuse to get out of it knowing he really couldn’t afford any additional expenses other than his morning coffee but Charlie wasn’t having it. “I barely get to see you Sam and money isn’t a problem for me so I’m buying us beers and burgers, kay?” and that was the end of the conversation. 

Sam took the last bite of his burger, leaning back to take a long sip from his beer. Across from him Charlies actions mimicked his own. 

“I’ve got to ask Charlie..” He raised an eyebrow, gesturing towards her colourful shirt.

“What? They’re Teenage Mutant Ninja Kittens!” She defended.

Sam laughed, throwing his head back at the innocence of her statement. His time with Charlie was the only real relief he got in his day to day life and he was soaking in every second of it.  
“I hope your defense in the courtroom is going to be a bit stronger than that was.” He shot a wink her way causing a balled up napkin to come hurdling towards his face.

A long yawn escaped his lips as he finished laughing gaining a worried look from his friend.

“I worry about you Sam, that bar is gonna use you up!” Charlies concern drenched her voice.

“I know..” Sam replied honestly. “But what am I gonna do, Deans doing his best to pick up more hours at the garage and with his reputation none of the bars will take him on. I don’t have a lot of choice here, I’d give anything to quit but I have to work and this is all there is right now.” He sighed out in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

“Well.. I mean, there might be something..” Charlie said quietly.

“Like what? I’m open to suggestions.” 

“Okay so this might sound crazy but just hear me out okay?” Sam nodded for her to continue. “Well I used to do it and it was a really good way to make a quick buck. You know, it’s generally pretty easy work and I’m sure they’d take someone like you on no questions asked!” She rambled.

“Hey, Charlie. Focus, you haven’t told me what it is yet.” He interrupted, snapping her back to earth.

“Modelling.” She finished, eyes meeting Sam for the first time in her rant.

Sams eyes widened in shock at her words, he went to laugh but managed to hold it back when he noticed the sincerity in her expression.

“You’re not kidding are you?” He questions cautiously.

“Not even a little.” After a few moments of silence Charlie realised that he would need a little more convincing. “Look I signed up to an agency, they got me a fair bit of work and the money was good. It’s easy stuff, catalogue shoots, a few hours at a time standing around and looking pretty.”

“I don’t really think that’s my kind of thing..” Sam trailed of, rolling her suggestion around in his mind.

“I promise it’s good money Sam, it might just take the pressure off you a bit.”

“Maybe.. If the money is good.” He couldn’t even believe he was considering it, he really must be desperate.

“Okay well here,” She reached into her purse pulling out a small, black card. “I heard through one of my friends who still does this that these guys are holding open auditions for new talent this Friday.” She handed the card to Sam across the table.

“Hellfire Photography?” He queried, amused.

“Yeah, these artsy people can be pretty douchey.” She chuckled. “Just consider it Sam, that wouldn’t kill ya would it?” She smiled over at him hopefully.

“I’m not making any promises.”

“Didn’t ask ya to!” She leant over, punching him playfully on the arm. Sam winced in fake pain as he tucked the card into his wallet, never intending to look at it again.

* * *

Sam met up with Charlie after his first lecture the following day to head over and pick up their obligatory mid morning coffees. They milled through notes, sipping away at the steamy liquid energy, discussing their dissertation progress. Sam rubbed his hand frustratedly across his forehead realising just how much further he still had to go in his course work. 

“Don’t panic just yet buddy, we’re all feeling the pressure.” Charlie reassured him.

“Yeah, I’ve just got to get it together.” 

“We can totally study group it sometime! I’ll bring popcorn, it’ll be fun.” She beamed, causing Sam to chuckle, she really was the bubbliest person he’d met at Stanford. Everyone else had their heads so far up someone else's ass that it was almost impossible to tolerate them, not Charlie though, Sam really didn’t know how he’d get through his days without her.

“Sure, that’d be great.” He smiled.

Classes continued as normal that day, monotone professors who had lost all their passion for justice and law droning on followed by endless assignments and research in between.  
Before he knew it Sam was jumping back onto the bus home, relieved to have a few moments to himself to let the day's knowledge settle.

“Hiya Sammy!” Dean chirped as Sam walked through the door.

“Hey.” He replied, turning into the kitchen where his brother was leant against the fridge.

“Good news,” Dean announced. “There was money left over after the mortgage payment so…” He swung open the door to reveal a case of beer stacked on the shelves.

“Dude! Seriously.” Sam threw his hands up, exasperated by his brothers irresponsibility. “We haven’t bought food in, weeks.”

“Got you covered lil brother.” The cupboard opened up to show more cans of speghetti, spam and boxes of coco pops than Sam thought should be legal. No matter how frustrated he was with Dean he couldn’t help but chuckle a little at his brothers proud grin. Dean had always done his best to look after Sam, unfortunately he never gained any skills in cooking past the level of “If you can’t microwave it, we’re not eating it.”

“How about we let me do the shopping next time?” Sam suggested as he grabbed a beer out of the open door and headed upstairs.

“You got night shift?” Dean shouted up after him.

“Yeah, just til midnight.” He replied, pulling on his black work shirt and gulping down on his beer.

 **4:34PM**

Sam was going to destroy that clock one of these days. He’d only just walked in the door and it was trying to tell him he had less than half an hour until his shift? Yeah, it definitely had to go.

* * *

Sam’s feet ached as he trudged up the front steps to the house at around two o’clock the next morning. His shirt once again was soaked and reeking of beer, his head pounding from the endless, loud, awful music they play through the bar. All he wanted was to throw himself under the shower and hopefully wash off just enough of the grease to make sleep tolerable.

The light to the kitchen was still beaming through the hall when he entered, Dean had probably fallen asleep in the adjoining lounge room, Sam thought.

“Get in here Sam.” He was wrong.

“I’m just gonna crash, long night.” Sam called back.

“Come on man, I never see you anymore. Your sleeping schedules probably already fucked anyway.” Dean argued, appearing by the stairs with a beer in his extended hand.  
Sam quickly accepted the inevitable, taking the beer from Dean and following him back to the kitchen bar.

“Dude, you smell like shit.” Dean grimaced as he passed Sam.

“Well stale beer, smoke and sweat will do that.” Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s the same every night in that place, the tips are bad, the smell is worse and the people are lucky I let them walk away with their teeth. I didn’t even make enough for a bus ticket tonight and I have to be up in just over four hours for class, how the hell is this sustainable!” Sam ran a hand through his hair, surprised by the flood of complaints that came spilling out.

“I know man, you know I wouldn’t let you keep working if they’d take me on.” Dean tried to hide the shame in his expression.

“Yeah I get it. Just doesn’t make it any easier y’know?”

“Well hey, at least you’ll be finished up at Stanford soon, that’s gotta help right?”

“At this point I’m going to be lucky to get through my last three modules and manage to hand in my dissertation. Even if I do somehow pull it off who knows if I’ll even get a pass! This could all just end up being for nothing!” Sam blurted out, frustrated.

“Look if anyone can do this it’s you Sammy. Maybe we’ve just got to find you some easier work in the meantime. I’ll start looking again, see if there's some dive downtown that’ll give me some hours, we’ll work it out, we always do.” Dean turned around, placing his empty beer on the table top.

“Yeah, maybe.” Sam sighed, finishing off his own beer.

* * *

Every college student hated early classes but Sam was sure that noone could possibly loathe them as much as he did.  
After another beer with Dean he had fallen into bed about three hours ago, praying that his alarm would have mercy when seven o’clock rocked around. As always though, it didn’t and here he was, glaring a hole straight through the carpet.

When Sam was finally able to move from the bed he quickly showered and pulled on a shirt, reaching down to grab his wallet. He thumbed it open, not surprised by how barren it was. There was nothing in it that would even get him close to his bus ticket or coffee for the day, there was something though. Sam ran his finger along the thin edge of the barely noticeable card, unsure if he wanted to look at it.  
He finally grasped the edge, flicking it out, turning it to face him.  
“ _Hellfire Photography_ ”  
Sam stared at the card, sifting through the justifications shooting through his mind. Charlie had said it was easy money and god knows they could use it. Maybe he could even take an extra night off from the bar each week if what she said was true.

He quickly shoved the card deep into his pocket, pushing aside the thoughts as he left his room. No way would that work out, even if he was willing to try, which he’s not, he knew he had all the grace of a drunken giraffe, he’d never get any work.

“Dean! Get up, or I’m taking the Impala without you.” He yelled towards his brothers room, taking the sudden crashing scramble as a sign they’d be leaving shortly.

Sam traced the outline of the card in his pocket absently all day. He hadn’t been able to afford to buy his coffee after Dean dropped him to campus and he hadn’t been able to fully focus so far because of it. He had just kept falling back and forth between justifying calling the number and getting angry at how stupid the idea was.  
He managed to skate through the day with minimal input, taking notes when he was able to wake up and pay attention for more than half a second, until his last workshop of the day.

“Mr. Winchester!” The professor called out.

“Uh, yes.” Sam replied, mind snapping back into reality.

“Do you care to share your opinion on this topic or are we just eating into your nap time?” The professor retorted sarcastically.

“Sorry sir.” He straightened in his seat, doing his best to give his full attention..

“Moving on..” The professor continued.

Sam knew then that he had wasted most of his day. He had gained no new knowledge, his brain was too exhausted to take anything new on board plus the distraction of the thin card weighing down his every thought wasn’t exactly helping the situation. He couldn’t keep going through every day like this if he wanted to graduate this year, he had to do something and as much as he hated admitting it, he had been given an option.

After the lecture finished Sam hurried out the door finding a quiet bench, far enough away from the halls that no one would overhear the coming conversation. He pulled the card out of his pocket and with a deep breath dialed the number sprawled in red ink across the back.

“Hello, Hellfire Photography.” Sam was stunned for a moment when he was greeted by the gravely voice of the man on the other end of the phone instead of the bubbly sing-song voice you usually expect from a receptionist. 

“Um, hi… Look I’ve never done this before but my friend told me you were holding auditions for models? I-I..” Sam cleared his throat. “I was just wondering if it was too late to sign up?” He finished in a rush.

“No that will be fine, auditions are at six o’clock this Friday. I’ll just need to take a few details.”

“Oh yeah, of course..” 

* * *

Sam looked up from the address he had scrawled on his hand and up towards the large building in front of him. The crisp white lines of the enormous building jutted up into the sky above him, looking like something straight out of a utopian future sci-fi film. Sam couldn’t help but feel intimidated as he opened the large glass doors.

“Hi, welcome to Hellfire Photography, are you here for the auditions?” The bright young woman behind the desk chirped.

“Um, yes, my name’s Sam Winchester.” Sam shuffled awkwardly, leaning against the high counter and glancing around and the pristine reception room.

“Great, down the corridor to the left, Castiel will meet you.” She smiled.

“Oh, okay thanks.” Sam turned towards the wide corridor running down the left of the reception desk. About halfway down a man, clad in a white shirt and tie stood scribbling something frantically onto the clipboard in his arms. His head snapped up as Sam approached, dropping the clipboard to his side to usher Sam through another set of doors. 

“You must be Sam, everyone else has arrived.” Sam immediately recognised the mans husky voice, it was the same man he had spoken to on the phone a few days before.

“Sorry, I came straight from a lecture.”

“At least you’re not late, we aren’t due to start for another 4 minutes.” 

There were young, beautiful men and women scattered all around the entrance of the room. Most had their eyes glued to their phones, either checking social media or their own reflection. A few talked amongst themselves against the wall but everyone looked up as Sam entered, clearly evaluating the newest threat in the room. When they all quickly looked away, some with a brief eye role, Sams stomach sank. He was obviously out of his mind to be here, he clenched his jaw and continued to follow the man until he stopped in front of a low, uncomfortable looking chair.

“Here, wait for your number to be called, you’ll most likely be the last of the males.” The man stated, handing Sam a small card with the number “14” printed in large numbers.

“Okay bu-” Sam started before being cut off.

“Hello everyone, my name is Castiel, I am Lucifers Production Manager and I will be taking your photographs today. Please follow the directions I give you implicitly. I will not be giving feedback at this time but you will hear from us by the start of next week after I have had a chance to review.” The gravely voice projected through the crowd. “Number One.”

A muscular blonde man in a polo shirt got up from his chair and followed Castiel to the end of the room. The set up was simple, a wide white backdrop in front of two large, square lights on stands. A black stool sat between them with a modest camera perched on top. Sam figured they wouldn’t waste a lot of time or money on these auditions so bare minimum was to be expected.

Sam watched on as the different models went up. Castiel would spend approximately five minutes with each, instructing them through three or four different poses before politely thanking them and moving on. A few models attempted to start conversation, mostly regarding whether someone called “Lucifer” would be seeing their photos or not. Castiel would quickly discontinue the conversation, claiming that he was not able to speak about the evaluation process before calling out the next number.

“FOURTEEN.” 

_Shit._

There were still a few people milling around when Sams number was called. Sam nervously snapped to his feet, staring at the photographer across the room, suddenly frozen in place. This was really his last chance to turn tail and back out but then he would have already wasted so much time…

“Fourteen, my time is very limited.” Castiel gestured flatly towards the white canvas in front of him. 

Sam quickly forced his feet forwards until he was stood a few feet in front of the husky voiced man.

“We will start of simple, I am aware that this is your first shoot.” A ripple of giggles filtered across the room making Sam even more nervous. “Just give me a catalogue pose, imagine you’re showcasing the clothes you’re wearing and you’re very happy about them.” Castiel instructed.

Sam slipped both hands into his pockets, shifting his weight back and tried his best to give his most convincing smile. The camera clicked once, Castiel glanced down at it and back up as he spoke.

“That’s fine but you look like you might be in pain, can we try tone that down. You’re happy remember. Take a breath and we’ll go one more time.” He raised the camera back up to his eyeline.

Sam took in a deep breath, trying to take his mind away to a more comfortable situation and let out the largest smile he could, almost breaking into a laugh.

_Click._

“That was great.” Castiel approved, nodding down at the camera. “Alright next we need to see that you can portray something more sexual.” Sam moved awkwardly, placing one hand up into his hair. “Okay, try both hands and lean back just a little, you’re tired and sexy.” Castiel continued blandly.

Sam managed to breath through the awkwardness, reciting legislation in his head to forget about where he was. He followed the instructions and heard the camera clicked again as the main door to the studio flung open.

A small gasp travelled through the remaining models as a tall man entered the room. The man stalked across the floor, evaluating the people who jumped to their feet as he approached. Everyone was frantically straightening their clothes, running hands through their hair and grinning as he passed them. Sam didn’t recognise the man but from the reactions he could already tell he was someone important.

“Castiel.” The man nodded his acknowledgment as he passed, striding straight up to Sam.

He looked Sam up and down, stopping much too close for Sam to be comfortable as he stood still half posed. Sam dropped his hand down to his side, politely smiling back at the man whose eye contact caused Sam to swallow hard. The man stood just short of Sam but somehow managed to make him feel smaller than ever. He stood confidently, like he owned everything in his sight, his stare was intense and filled with amusement, as if constantly humoured by his own private joke that he didn’t plan on letting anyone else in on. He was unnerving to say the least.

“Lucifer, we weren’t expecting you back so soon.” Castiel stated behind him.

So this was the guy he had heard everyone talking about.

“Well Castiel, I had too see what fresh meat you were bringing me didn’t I?” A self-satisfied grin crawled across his face as he watched his words cause Sams fake smile to falter. “Can I borrow that?” He asked, taking the camera from Castiel before raising it up and beginning to take photos of Sam.

Lucifer circled Sam for a few moments, snapping photos from all angles as Sam struggled to keep up with different poses, doing his best to let himself flow with the movements.  
After a minute or so Lucifer dropped the camera down, flicking through the photos on the screen. 

“What do you think Castiel?” He questioned.

“He’s brand new, first time in the studio.” Castiel responded.

“That’s not what I asked you.” He looked up with a serious expression.

“He needs some direction but he takes it well and his look works for what we want.”

“Good. I want him.” Lucifer handed the camera back to Castiel, still failing to address Sam directly. “Have Gabriel do up paperwork for him.” 

“Are you sure about this? We have plenty of oth-” Castiel argued.

“Yes. There’s something about this one.” Lucifer glanced back over his shoulder as Sam stood, stunned. “I look forward to learning more.” He finished turning to stalk back out to the exit leaving a flurry of whispering models behind him.

Castiel pulled his phone out of his pocket, calmly selecting a number and placing the device to his ear.

“Gabriel I need you to do some paperwork with Lucifers new model….. Yes for the Sins project…. Yes it’s a fresh talent…. I know…. Well what do you want me to do about it?..... I’m sending him up now, just do the paperwork okay? ….. Thank you.” Castiel hung up the call before turning to Sam.

“Alright I need you to head upstairs and speak with Gabriel, he’s going to discuss the contract with you.” Castiel informed him.

“Contract? I thought these things were just quick, cash in hand jobs.” Sam questioned in confusion.

“Well it looks like we’re willing to offer you much more than that.” Castiel responded. Sam could sense the frustration in his tone but did his best to ignore it. “Take the elevator up to the third floor, turn left, you’ll know Gabriels door when you see it, it stands out.” Sam was ushered off as the next number was called. He waded his way through the judgemental glares being thrown his way and out the main door, heading down to the large metal elevator.

Once upstairs Sam’ eyes quickly caught on the door he assumed to be Gabriels. The large neon green and black spiral stood out from the rest of the plain white hallway and Sam found himself wondering how he could have been allowed to have such an out of place door. As he approached he could make out a silver plaque. 

**Gabriel  
Talent Management**

Sam took a deep breath, knocking firmly on the door and awaiting a response.

“Yeah, come in!” A voice replied.

Sam stepped through the door, taking in the room that opened out in front of him. It was vast, the walls were covered in large, colourful paintings, most depicting lavish scenery or some form of candy. A large black and white shag rug sprawled out in front of him, stopping just before the comfortable looking dome based chairs. Off to the side of the room was a square side table topped with multiple crystal decanters filled with amber liquid. The filing cabinets along one of the walls were half open, pieces of paper and photos bursting out of each draw and sleek, five foot tall statue of a dog stood in the corner. 

Sam turned to close the door behind him, he took a moment to absorb the image that met him. The full length classic Vogue style photo of a blonde woman covered the door. Her long slender neck trailed down the image. It was a normal enough image for a Talent Manager's office, except this one had been edited slightly. Little pin point holes scattered the image accompanied by a multitude of darts jutting out of the woman's face. The eyes of the image had been blotted out, filled in white all the way to the edges and what appeared to be a sharpened candy cane was stabbed into her neck. Sam gulped at the image, not entirely sure he wanted to ever find out the back story.

He turned back to approach the desk, a shiny computer sat on the corner, clear candy wrappers scattered across its surface. The short man behind the desk sat with his feet resting on the glass top, the light from the window behind him caught on his golden, pushed back hair. He sifted through the papers in his hands as Sam came to a stop. 

“Hi I’m Sam.. Castiel told me to come talk to you..” Gabriel looked up as Sam started to speak.

”Well you sure are fresh meat aren’t you? No fake hollywood smile, no cheesy overzealous introduction….” Gabriel paused, popping a piece of candy from the large glass vase on the desk into his mouth. “Good. I hate that baloney. Take a seat kid.” He ended, flinging his legs off the table and leaning forward.

Sam sank down into the large, soft chair.

“So Sam, tell me a bit about yourself? First shoot huh?” Gabriel questioned enthusiastically.

“Oh well, I’m a full time law student at Stanford, currently I work at a bar downtown to help pay me and my brothers mortgage, which is, hell. A friend of mine at college said this could be a good way to earn some extra cash so, yeah, first shoot.” Sam explained.

“Hm, pretty, intelligent and not scared of hard work. I certainly see why Luci took a liking to you, you’re just his type.” Gabriel clicked his tongue as he evaluated Sam.

“Excuse me?” Sam questioned, unsure if he had heard the man correctly.

“You’re just the type. For the Sins project.” Gabriel responded, moving on quickly. “It’s a seven shoot contract we’re looking at bucko for Lucifers next big gallery opening. You’ll just be contracted on for the shoots initially and we can discuss promotion work contracts later.” 

“I really don’t know if I can commit to anything like that, I didn’t think there would be contracts involved in thi-” Sam fell quiet as Gabriel slid a piece of paper across the table.

“Maybe save that speech until after you’ve seen what the big boss is offering.”

Sam stared down at the figure scrawled on the paper unable to speak. With the amount this contract was offering he could completely clear him and his brother of debt and probably still have enough leftover to buy a second hand car so that he didn’t have to catch rickety old buses anymore. “I don’t understand, this seems like too much..” Sam reasoned.

“What can I say? Nothing, cause he doesn’t listen to me anyway!” Gabriel complained. “This is an important project for Lucifer, he’s willing to pay for the right model and looks like you’re it Sam!” Gabriel let Sam sit silently for a few moments, impatiently drumming his fingers on the end of the table. “So, can we count you in Sam?” He asked finally.

“...Yeah, I’m in.”


	2. Sloth and Greed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, glad to see you made it through chapter one, thanks for coming back for more!  
> Lets see how Sam handles a proper photo shoot shall we?

“So.. Are they gonna like.. Make you wear makeup?” Dean questioned from the driver's seat.

“I don’t know Dean, probably?” Sam responded. He was starting to get fed up of Deans constant teasing and questioning about the matter. He wouldn’t have put up with it at all this morning but with how much money was at stake he really couldn't afford to be late on his first day, even if he wasn’t getting paid until after he finished all seven shoots.

“I can’t believe you got me to drive you to this thing dude, I could be unconscious right now.”

“Did you want me to take the Impala without you?”

“No dude! Get your own car!” Dean retorted, horrified.

“Dean if we could afford a second car I wouldn’t have to take this job, would I?” Sam raised his eyebrows as he watched Dean struggle for a response.

“Shut up.”

“That’s what I thought.” Sam finished triumphantly, turning his eyes back to the road.

Sam had made the mistake of letting his guard, leaving his phone open and unsupervised next to Dean on the kitchen counter while he went to the bathroom. He had returned to find Dean with his phone in his hand, chuckling through the horrified and confused expression on his face. 

“Dude your phone just went off… Who’s Gabriel and why is he telling you to be in makeup by nine?” 

Sams stomach dropped, Gabriel had picked quite possibly the most inconvenient time to send through his call sheet for the shoot. The one upside to the embarrassment though, once Dean stopped laughing, at least Sam could ask for a lift.

“Yep, it’s just as douchey as I thought it would be.” Dean commented, leaning over to get a better look at the building as they pulled up.

“Thanks for the support.” Sam rolled his eyes as he got out of the car.

“Hey Sam! If they try to make you put on a dress, run.” Dean called out after him before revving the engine and spinning the Impala back around onto the road.

Sam stepped into the open reception area, the dark haired woman behind the desk perked up as he entered. 

“Good morning, you must be Mr. Winchester. You’re up in the main studio on level five today.” She continued to flash her blindingly white teeth up at him as she gestured towards the elevator.

The button lit up and Sam waited patiently as the doors slid closed. His foot bounced nervously against the floor while the elevator climbed the levels to his destination.

“You can do this, it’s just a few photos, how hard can that be right?” Sam muttered to himself. “Just, pretend you know what you’re doing. The moneys good. Yeah, it sucks but the money's good. Okay.” He reassured himself as the elevator came to a halt.

He dragged himself out into the bright studio as the doors parted, the large room was just as clean cut as the rest of the building. The crisp white walls and floors reflected the shine from the fixed ceiling lights around the room. A large silver and white chandelier hung off to the right of the room on the opposite side of a sliding partition which was currently pulled back, exposing the large vanities lined along the wall. A dark haired woman sat in a high, black, canvas chair in front of them as a man in a striped suit jacket scurried past her, in and out of the back room which Sam assumed to be some kind of wardrobe because every time the man returned he would be carrying a new item of clothing, hanging it on a long metal rack by the partition. The space on the left of the partition was set up for the shoot. Large, square lights stood around the front, illuminating the area. 

An old, worn out couch sat in the middle of the set. The fabric was grey and stained, threatening to disintegrate at the slightest disturbance. Dark green and brown moss crawled down over the arms and backrest, seeping out onto the floor where it mixed in with the dirty cream carpet. A lamp stood to the right, the pale, mouldy shade half fallen off. The background was simple, washed out and warped grey.

Sam admired the intriguingly simple layout, his nerves settling momentarily at the relief of how few people were present in the simplistic room.

“Hello Sam.” Castiels gravely voice greeted him.

“Oh, hi!” Sam responded, swiveling sharply as the greeting snapped his reality back into focus.

“Come with me, I’ll get you set up with your team.” 

The dark haired woman Sam had noticed before turned towards them as they approached, casually leaning one arm over the top corner of the chair. Her curly hair fell to either side of her pretty, round, porcelain face. Her lips curled up into a devious grin as she raised one eyebrow at the two men.

“Well Clarence, you certainly have outdone yourself this time.” The woman's smooth drawl filled the air as Sam came to a stop next to where she sat.

“Sam, this is Meg.” Castiel gestured between the two. “Meg. Be nice.” He instructed.

“Me? Never.” She responded winking at Sam.

“Clarence?” Sam questioned.

Castiel stuttered awkwardly, unable to come up with a reasonable reply.

“It’s because he’s my angel Sam.” Meg clarified, batting her long eyelashes.

Castiel cleared his throat. “I have to leave now. To continue setting up.” He said as he scuttled away, leaving Meg and Sam chuckling behind.

“ _No, I don’t care if the form says Lavender, I ordered Lilac! What am I supposed to do with 5 meters of Lavender fabric? Dress an old persons home?!_ ” The blonde british man darted out from the adjoining room holding a large pair of shoes, a cell phone pressed firmly to his ear as he argued with whoever was on the other end. 

“And that right there would be Balthazar, your costume guru.” Meg introduced. 

“ _Look, hold on.._ ” Balthazar pulled the phone away, covering the speaker with his opposite hand. “Hello. Yes you, tall and pretty. What are your measurements?” He questioned. 

Sams eyes widened at the question. “Uhh..”

“He’s fresh out of the box Balthazar, I doubt anyone's taken them yet.” Meg answered causing Sam to let out a grateful sigh of relief.

“You’re joking right? Why am I constantly expected to do everyone else's job?” He exasperatedly responded, returning to the phone call and heading back to the adjoining room.

“Don’t mind him, he’ll stop throwing a hissy fit soon…. Hopefully.” Meg trailed off. “Well take a seat Sam, let's get you started.”

Sam was uncomfortable as they started to work on him but Meg had a way of being able to distract Sam whenever he started to shift awkwardly, still adjusting to the sensation of having makeup applied by a total stranger. He was grateful that at least this part of the experience hadn’t been too humiliating so far, he even found himself laughing and opening up, talking about how he’d ended up there between college and work.  
He learnt that Balthazar had been in costume design since a young age, quickly becoming the best there was.  
Meg on the other hand used to have different plans for her life.

“You see Sam, before I sold my soul to the fashion world I was a good little college kid just like you.” 

“Really?” Sam had questioned.

“Third year psychology.” She confirmed.

“Wow. What made you give that up?” Sam had found talking to Meg much easier than expected, he was starting to understand why. 

“Well, lets just say the world made some choices for me and I just kinda thought “fuck it” I’m not going to waste my life trying to fit into a corner of the world that doesn’t make me happy.” She shrugged.

An hour later Meg was applying the final touches, Balthazar had come by sporadically, doing Sams hair and admiring her work.  
Sams skin now looked sunken and grey, darkened rings laid under his eyes. Fake moss ran down one cheek, creeping its way down his neck and to his shirt line.  
Balthazar had gotten him into his outfit about twenty minutes ago, determined not to let Meg apply any “horrid plant life” to him until he was fully dressed. She was now in the process of applying the last pieces of moss to Sams hand which now looked to be cracking under the stress of age. Her gentle, soft hand dabbed the wet material into place as she grinned down proudly at her work. 

“Hello.” Castiels sudden appearance around the partly drawn partition made Sam jump.

“What do you think Clarence, will the boss be happy?” Meg gestured towards her work on Sam.

“Yes. Speaking of, he’ll be arriving in the next few minutes so I’ll require you on set Sam.” Castiel informed them.

“Okay sure.” Sam hopped up from the chair, following Castiel closely.

“Good luck Legs.” Meg encouraged.

“Yes, you might need it!” Balthazar teased.

Sam stepped onto the set, adjusting quickly to the blinding lights.

“Take a seat Sam, I’m just going to take a few shots to check the lighting.” Castiel said, picking up the smaller camera from the table that stood in the open space between the lighting rigs.

Sam took a deep breath, sinking onto the old couch and leaning forward as Castiel moved around him taking a few photos, checking each carefully.

The sound of the door flying open drew Sams attention immediately, his head snapped up to see Lucifer enter. He was dressed very simply, jeans and a dark t-shirt under a black suit jacket, his blonde hair was messily tousled, which Sam still wasn’t entirely sure was on purpose. He continued to stride into the space, his unbreaking stare fixed on Sam as he approached. Sam stood to greet him as Lucifer came to a stop much too far into Sams personal space for a complete stranger. An intrigued smirk played on Lucifers lips as he watched Sams reaction to his presence. His dominating confidence made Sam feel the imminent need to turn tail and run. He managed to hold his ground, suddenly feeling like a mouse pinned under the predatory cats paw.

“You must be Sam.” Lucifer finally broke the silence.

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you. Properly.” Sam replied, taking a small step back in order to extend his hand.

Lucifer looked down at the awaiting hand, leaving it hang for a moment before he grasped and shook it firmly.

“Hmm.. I think we’re going to have a lot of fun working together Sam.” His name held on Lucifers tongue like he was savouring it. “Has anyone explained todays shoot to you yet?”

“Gabriels email said we’d be doing “Sloth” but that’s about all I know.” Sam answered honestly.

“Mmhm, that’s a good start.” Lucifer firmly placed his hand on the back of Sams shoulder, turning him towards the old couch. “I thought we’d start you off with something simple seeing as I plucked you so early. Stanford right?”

“Oh, y-yeah.” Lucifers question took Sam by surprise. He didn’t think he would have taken the time to learn anything more about him than his name.

“Year?” Lucifer pried.

“In my final.” 

“One more question. Why?” Lucifers stare was still fixed on Sam as he struggled to understand exactly what response he was looking for.

“Why?” Sam tried to clarify.

“Yes. Why law? Seems that someone like you could have made a million other choices in a town like this.” Lucifer was starting to get on Sams nerves now. He was just here to take the photos, make his money and get out. Was the interrogation strictly necessary. He’s the boss. Don’t piss him off.. Or punch him. Sam tried to convince himself.

“I want to see more justice in the world and I didn’t want to just sit on the sidelines and hope someone else did it for me.” 

“Justice isn’t the same as law Sam.” Lucifer claimed.

“No?”

“No of course not. Law is mostly a way for pompous, overpaid a-holes to frighten the masses into staying in line so they can go on living their sheltered existences. Many of those who have influence over the laws in our society have forgotten what it means to fight for justice, they only fight for themselves.”

“Well you’ll have to excuse me if I don’t agree with that. While that may be true for some, I still fight for justice and without law there’s only kaos.“ Sam defended, squaring up to Lucifer.

“At least kaos is fair Sam.” Lucifer matched Sams stance. “But you seem determined, who knows, maybe you will be the change you crave.”

“What do you even care?” Sams anger was starting to get the best of him and the debate was quickly deteriorating into frustrated attacks on Sams part.

“I don’t have to be in law to have an interest in justice.” Lucifer walked back to the table, picking up the large camera. “Keep that fire Sam, I’ll be interested to see where it takes you.” 

Sam took a few deep breaths, calming himself. He knew he was going to have to deal with a few flaky, fake people but he didn’t expect that anyone would be able to engage him in a debate on his world views. He was used to those conversations at college but Lucifer had taken him completely by surprise and Sam was having trouble composing himself. He’d know better for next time, maybe he’d have to keep his guard up a little more than he first thought. He had to admit though, as frustrated as he was, he couldn’t help enjoy the exhilaration that came with the argument.

“So as I said this will be fairly simple..” Lucifer began to explain the shoot as if nothing had happened. Sam tried to focus on the task at hand, quickly laying out as Lucifer instructed. He raised one leg up over the armrest of the chair, leaning his head over the opposite side. One arm draped down over the edge, trailing along the ground as he lazily reached up towards the broken lamp.

Lucifer directed him to move as required and Sam responded quickly. As long as he kept his mind focused on the task he was able to slip into each pose with surprising ease. It was only when Lucifer would fall quiet and Sam looked over to find him staring down at him, the camera all but forgotten that Sams breath hitched in his throat. The intense focus Lucifer had as he assessed Sams poised figure made him remember exactly how vulnerable he felt. The stare made Sam feel somewhere between flattered and objectified and he couldn’t decide just yet if it was something he could enjoy.  
Lucifer put one knee up on the armrest of the chair, leaning in over Sam with the camera held down at his chest. Sam watched on as Lucifer ran his free thumb along his bottom lip. Sam wasn’t sure why but the sight made his heart race ever so slightly. This infuriating, intimidating man should not be making Sam sweat, but he was.

“I want you to look straight at me Sam, just like that. Lean back and I think we have our final shot. Just keep looking at me.” Lucifer directed.

Sam did as he told, swallowing hard to push back the ball he’d found creeping up in his throat. Lucifer raised the camera back to eyeline, capturing a few more photos as Sam posed before snapping up from his place on the couch arm.

“Thank you Sam, I think we’re done for the day.” Lucifer finished suddenly, handing the camera back to Castiel who was standing much closer than Sam had realised.

Lucifer crossed the floor, pulling his phone from his pocket.  
“You have the runway shoot in an hour Lucifer.” Castiel informed him.

“Thank you Castiel.” He responded. “Gabriel will be in contact soon Sam. Training wheels will be off next time so prepare yourself.” Lucifer added over his shoulder as he made his way back out of the studio leaving Sam spread out and a little lost.

“Come here handsome, let’s get you cleaned up.” Meg called from across the room.

Sam looked over to see her waving his way. Balthazar leant in, whispering something into her ear causing her to burst into laughter before swatting at the back of his head. Sam made his way over quickly, relieved to be back around less intimidating people. He sat himself down in front of Meg and her and Balthazar quickly got to work removing the moss from his face and hands.

“So, what did you think of Lucifer?” Meg questioned.

“He’s…” Sam trailed off, not sure exactly what words to pick. “He’s kind of full on.”

“Makes you feel a bit dirty doesn’t he? But you kind of like it.” Balthazar chuckled.

“Yes! How does he do that? It was weird.” Sam confessed.

“Don’t worry, he’s really quite harmless as long as you don’t piss him off.” He smirked.

“Lucifer likes to test people Sam. He’ll try to push your buttons to figure out what makes you tick, don’t let it put you off.” Meg explained, smirking as she wiped the dull makeup from Sams skin.

Castiel appeared around the partition, multiple cases strung from his shoulder.

“That was very good work tonight Sam. I fully expected you to collapse under Lucifers pressure but you handled it very well, others would not have. I look forward to working with you again.” He complimented, reaching out to shake Sams hand before hurrying out of the studio.

“Ohh, so even our little pole-up-his-backside Cassy likes you.” Balthazar eyebrows were raised as he nodded in the direction of Castiels exit.

“Is there any reason he shouldn't?” Sam asked.

“No but he just hates it when Lucifer doesn’t stick to the plan and you were not the plan Sam.” Meg responded. “By the looks of it though, you’re going to fit in here just fine.” She ended with a wink.

Even if Lucifer was difficult at least everyone else he had met so far had been nice enough. Sam was still thankful that it was only a short term arrangement but as long as he took it one day at a time maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

* * *

**One new email: Gabriel**

It had been four days since the last shoot when the little notification popped up on Sams laptop during his afternoon lecture. 

**GREED**

_Hi kiddo, sorry for the short notice but here’s your schedule for the Greed shoot, don’t be late…_

Sam continued to read, his brow furrowing as he took in the details of his call sheet.

“Are you serious?!” He let slip out as he read. A few students turned at his outburst, he apologised, glancing up briefly.

“What’s wrong?” Charlie whispered next to him.

“They want me in the studio tomorrow at 2:30am before heading to a “undisclosed location” for the shoot.” Sam sighed, leaning back in his seat. 

“Wow, that’s rough, will you make it to class?” She questioned.

“This says we should finish by 6am so I don’t see why not.”

“Okay good, I’ll make sure there’s coffee waiting when you get here.” She encouraged, squeezing his forearm gently before returning her focus to the professor. 

“Thanks.” Sam huffed, typing out a quick response email and sending it before pushing the annoyance aside to concentrate on his notes.

* * * 

After much protest Dean had agreed to drive Sam back to the studio the following morning. Sam had managed a quick shower before shaking his brother awake, grabbing the last apple from the bench and jumping into the car.

“Dude, if your hair drips on babys seats I swear to god I’ll shave it off while you sleep.” Dean threatened as he started the engine.

“I know Dean.” Sam took a bite of the apple. “When does your next pay come in? We’re out of.. Everything.” He considered how bare the cupboards were, they probably only had two or three days worth of old canned food left, if they were lucky.

“Soon, there was some issues with the last big job so it’s just going to take a few extra days. At least there’s no bills this time right?” Dean attempted to stay positive, smiling over at his little brother.

“Yeah..” Sam could see the hidden pain in Deans eyes. Even though they both knew the pay off at the end of this job would be worth it, not having Sams tips coming in from the bar each night was really taking it’s toll.

“It won’t always be like this Sammy.” Dean added, eyes sticking firmly to the road.

“I know.” 

They sat mostly in silence the rest of the trip, Sam taking the last bite of his apple as they pulled up.

“I’ve got to get to the garage by six, can you get back on your own?” Dean asked as Sam jumped out of the car.

“Yeah, I’m sure I’ve still got some trips left on my bus card.” Sam lied as he shut the door behind him. He had brought his college bag with him, fully aware that he would be walking from the studio to class that day, he’d been doing it for a few days now but had kept it to himself, Dean didn’t need anything else to worry about.

“Okay then. Catcha Sammy.” Dean called before spinning off again into the night. 

The street was quite, pale yellow lamps flickered above him, lighting the empty sidewalk as the crisp morning air caught in his lungs. Sam turned to look up at the studio, a dim red light shone out from behind a large metal sign that hung by the entrance “Hellfire Photography” scrawled across it.  
Most of the windows were still dark but Sam could see light from one room on the third floor, Gabriel probably, and the fifth floor was lit up. Sam walked up to the large glass doors, there were a few lamps on, giving off enough light to move around but the main lights remained off. At least they seemed to be energy conscious. A piece of paper hung from the door, Sam pulled it down.

_“Sam, it’s unlocked. Please head to the fifth floor, all other levels are still alarmed.”_

Sam looked up to either side of the door, taking note of the large security cameras that were blinking down at him. He headed inside making his way straight to the elevator, attempting to straighten out his mess of hair as he waited to reach the fifth floor. He pulled out his phone, checking the time to make sure he wasn’t late before slipping it back into his pocket. 2:21am. He was sure now if he hadn’t woken up those few minutes early to wake Dean they would have never made it in time. He was sure Dean could sleep through an earthquake with ease.  
Castiel was waiting to greet him as the elevator opened.

“Hello Sam, thank you for your punctuality.” He made a note on his clip board before beginning to walk with him towards hair and makeup. “Gabriel will be up shortly to do your paperwork but he has asked that you read through this before he arrives.” Castiel unclipped the document and handed it to Sam.

“What is this?” Sam questioned, confused.

“It is your confidentiality agreement for today's shoot. Please do not sign it until you have spoken with Gabriel.” Castiel continued to rush, pressing Sam down into the chair opposite where Meg sat. “I have to finish organising our transportation.” Castiel swiftly disappeared again.

“What the hell is going on?” Sam asked, looking to Meg for some clarity.

“What the hell is going on is right!” The english voice scolded from behind Sam. “How am I supposed to tame this in half an hour Sam?!” Balthazar quickly grabbed a brush and started to work out the tangled hair.

“Don’t ask us sugar, this is all above our pay grade.” Meg added, her nonchalant expression matching none of the confusion Sam felt. He glanced down to the paper, beginning to read as the others worked on him.

Thirty minutes later Sam was stepping out in his outfit for the shoot, golden suit pants with matching button up shirt, a white tie done up around his collar. The makeup had been fairly minimal, just some intricate detailing around his eyes. Balthazar had managed to dry and style his hair in no time. Sam wasn’t sure if it was Balthazars talent or the constant pressure of Castiel flitting in and out that made it possible.

Gabriel sauntered into the room as Sam was adjusting the cuffs of his shirt.

“Ready to get this party bus rolling Cassy?” He asked as he joined Castiel in the middle of the room, briefcase in hand.

“Yes, I believe Sam has been fully prepared, he just needs to sign the agreement and the car is outside waiting.” Castiel informed him.

“Great!” Gabriel turned to Sam. “Alright Sam grab that paperwork and let’s get going!”

“Why don’t you ever take us on the fun field trips Gabriel? We sit with the cool kids too you know.” Balthazar complained, pouting against the wall.

“Sorry guys you know this is essentials only.” He clapped, turning towards the door.

Sam huffed out a laugh as he watched Balthazar childishly stick his tongue out at the back of Gabriels head as he started to follow him and Castiel out of the room.  
Once they were in the elevator again Gabriel started to explain.

“So you read through the confidentiality agreement?” 

“Yeah but I still don’t understand why it’s necessary?” He queried.

“Our location today is pretty top of the top secret, hence why we are bundling you out there well before the sun rears it’s head. Under no circumstances are you to discuss the location or who was present and the shoot to anyone. You’re doing law I’m sure you know how this all works right? ”

“Yeah.” Sam agreed, he had signed a bunch of these before when accessing case material for his study but that was all just documents, this was a bit different.

“Okay great. Luci had to pull strings with some pretty powerful people to make this all happen so let’s just not screw that up and everything will go swimmingly.” He said brightly as he flung open the doors to the sidewalk where a large black car was waiting for them. “You’re going to need to sign that before you get in Sam.” Gabriel pulled a lollipop shaped pen out of his jacket pocket, pointing it in Sams direction.

“You’re not going to tell me where we’re going are you?” Sam tested, raising an eyebrow as he watched the short man bounce up into the car.

“Not until you sign.” He answered smugly.

Sam sighed, leaning against the side of the car and scribbling his signature along the bottom of the paperwork with the ridiculous novelty pen. He sharply shoved the paper and pen back to Gabriel who swung his legs into the back seat. Sam jumped in, swinging his bag onto the floor and shutting the door behind him while Castiel piled into the front seat. The engine started up, pulling them swiftly away from the curb.

“So, now will you tell me what dark alley you’re planning to drag me off to?” Sams nerves were finally catching up with him as the doors locked around him.

“Well that would spoil the fun now wouldn’t it?” Gabriel responded, waggling his eyebrows.

“Gabriel.” Castiel chastised from the front seat.

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes. “Strap in kid, we’re on our way to the Federal Reserve Bank.”

Gabriel spent most of the trip explaining to Sam why chocolate from a small village in the north of Columbia shits all over any of the fancy crap you find in France which was apparently a topic he was exceptionally passionate about. Sam nodded along but was more than a little relieved when they pulled up to the sidewalk once again.  
Sam straightened out his suit as he evaluated the scene around him on the darkened street. Another large black vehicle was already parked in front of them, a suited man leant against its side. The large, dull white concrete building jutted up into the night sky, the old, square architecture demanding respect from all those who looked at it.  
Two tall, men in black suits stood in front of the doors, there unmoving figures were an intimidating sight but Sam supposed that was probably the point.

Sam turned as he heard the other car door slam shut behind him, Gabriel made his way around the back of the car, all humor drained from his face as he approached another man who stood by the entrance. The man was slight in build, hair greying and combed back neatly, he stood about the same height as Gabriel and wore a stern expression. 

Sam and Castiel stood back, watching the exchange between the two men. Gabriel flicked through the multiple documents he held, confirming that each had been read and signed. The man nodded along, glancing up to Sam and Castiel as they spoke. He was shocked by Gabriels strict and unexpected professionalism. After a few moments of this Gabriel gestured down towards the briefcase he still clutched firmly in his hand.

“Follow me.” The stranger requested. All three followed him through the front door quietly, stepping out into the large open, classic foyer. The ceiling rose up at least three floors, decorated in classic, turn of the century designs, matching the decor perfectly. More security stood inside, approaching as soon as the men entered.

“I’m going to have to ask at this point that you turn over all unnecessary electronic devices, including cell phones.” The short man announced.

The security team collected everyone's devices before whisking Castiels equipment off to be scanned at the side of the room. Another man ran a metal detector over Sam, allowing him to pass when no alarms were triggered. As he exited the security area Sam made his way towards Gabriel and the other man whose name he still hadn’t learnt to wait for Castiel who was still having his cameras scrutinised by security. Gabriel had the briefcase resting open atop the counter they stood at, closing it softly as Sam arrived. He was able to get a quick glimpse inside before the case was completely closed and he was sure it was stacked to the brim with cash.

“Security will escort you down to the vault. Pleasure working with you.” The man said flatly before picking up the briefcase and heading out the back of the room.

“Please follow me.” Another member of security stated once Castiel had rejoined them.

“That was a lot of money Gabriel.” Sam noted.

“Oh Sam, you have no idea.” He replied.

The three piled into the modern elevator, watching on as the security guard pressed the button labelled “B4” lighting it up as the doors shut. 

“So we’re pretty limited for time this morning Sam, we’ve got about two hours until we have to be out the doors, think you can handle that?.” Gabriel asked.

“Yeah of course. Is Lucifer here yet?” Sam felt a flush run up his neck as he said Lucifers name which took him completely by surprise.

“He’s been greasing palms upstairs all night while Cassy here set up shop.” Gabriel confirmed as the exited the elevator, making their way down the wide corridor. 

At the end of the walkway Sam could see a thick, metal door pushed all the way open, another man in a black suit stood beside it. In front of the open space the lighting rigs were already set up, Castiel rushed over to them, placing his multitude of cameras and bags onto the nearby table before striking the lights on. He began fluttering about as Gabriel approached the security, handing over some form of identification. 

“All yours Luci!” Gabriel shouted into what Sam could identified as a Hollywood movie worthy vault.

Lucifer emerged from the vault a few moments later, a curious expression crossing his face as his eyes settled on Sams golden clad figure in the hall.

“Just as I’d imagined.” He commented, clicking his tongue in his mouth.

Sams breath caught slightly as Lucifer reached him, snaking his arm across Sams back lightly to rest on his opposite shoulder. Sam could feel himself start to sweat as Lucifer lead him into the vault without another word. Sam shook his head in an attempt to clear the hazy feeling as Lucifers arm fell away from him.

He could hardly believe his eyes as he looked out at the room. It was all very standard at first glance, the walls were lined with small safe deposit boxes, the floor was pale and plain but it was what sat in the middle of the room that made Sam double take.

Gold.

Hundreds upon hundreds of bars of glistening gold on an enormous slabs. A second pile rose up about half way back, sitting about a foot higher than the rest. Some laid out on the floor, forming two steps up and a few bars were scattered across the top.

“Holy shit.” Sam let slip out as he spun back to face Lucifer. “Is this all real?”

“We’re in the Federal Reserve Bank Sam, what do you think?” Lucifers nonchalant tone matching his expression.

Sam really wasn’t sure what he had expected to find down here, what else would require so much security and paperwork . Surely there were less difficult ways to go about this though?  
Fake gold for example.

“How could you possibly pull this off?” His amazement was clearly present across his features. Lucifer gave a small smirk before replying.

“The mayor owed a judge a favour who owed me a favour so here we are.” Lucifers matter-of-fact responded caused Sam to let out an amused sound. Turning again to gaze on the mountain of gold. “You seem impressed?”

“I’ve got to say I am.” Sam replied honestly, how could some photographer possibly have these kinds of connections?

“You might just find that I’m full of all kinds of surprises.” Lucifers low, velvet voice was close now, barely a whisper. Sam could feel the breath from his words drift against his shoulder. He took a sharp breath in, steadying himself at the sudden intrusion of his space but he didn’t make any attempt to move away. “Remember this is Greed Sam. So feel free to grab whatever you desire.” 

The voice slunk away and Sam felt a hand ghost across his lower back briefly. He stepped up to the gold, resting one foot on the second stair as he stretched out, grasping for the loose gold bar just in front of him.  
Lucifer appeared around the side of him then, camera held up to his eyeline as he snapped his first photo. He shifted and twisted around Sam as the camera continued to click away. Sam grabbed the bar, bringing it towards him, his head tilted down as he let a selfish grin pierce across his face. He let the emotion fill him up, allowing himself to be completely taken away by the greed the set up conjured up in him. 

“Up on the slab Sam.” Lucifer encouraged as he watched Sam hoist himself up onto the solid gold platform. “Take it all.” He continued, handing Sam another thick golden bar.

Sam bundled up a few more, leaving one propped up by his stretched out leg and huddling the rest into his arms. He leant back against the raised pile behind him as he clutched to the gold, his head lolling to one side as he continued to smirk. He was vaguely aware for Castiel flitting around, taking his own shots and adjusting the set as necessary but his main focus was on Lucifer. His breath was deep and controlled as he climbed the small stairs, stretching out to capture another angle. He glanced down at the camera, his tongue rolling across his bottom lip before his icy blue eyes locked with Sams again.

“I think you’re going to need to lose that tie Sam.” He requested huskily.

Sam quickly obliged, removing the tie and hanging it over the pile behind him, forgetting about everything around him for a moment..

“Just. Undo that top button.” He continued to guide and Sam followed his instruction as the camera clicked again. “No, that won’t work, you’re going to have to keep going Sam, just a few more.”

Sam hesitated as his hands began to move suddenly becoming very aware of his situation. “Is that really necessary?” He questioned, embarrassment burning up his neck.

“I think it’s necessary.” The same selfish grin Sam had worn moments before was now mirrored on Lucifers features. 

Lucifers mouth hung slightly agape as Sam unbuttoned the shirt about halfway, his eyes narrowing on Lucifers gaze. He knew he was being tested and the influence of the Greed shoot was obviously showing through in Lucifers own greed as he pushed Sam to bend to his will but Sam was determined not to be just some chew toy for the boss.

“Alright Sam, sit up on that second level, I want you leant over the gold.” Lucifer said as he made his way to kneel atop the lower slab.

Sam repositioned the gold below him, one leg strewn to either side of the pile as he rested his elbows to his knees. The camera continued to click as he posed, Lucifer continued moving closer.  
Soon Sam was lying along the higher, thick slab, legs dangling onto the lower platform. Lucifer had positioned himself above him, his imposing figure causing Sams heart to race ever when he dropped the camera down, running his eyes along Sams laid out body. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling much like a piece of meat being assessed for sale. Lucifer thoughtfully thumbed at his lower lip as he watched Sams movements. _Don’t let him push you Sam, you know he just wants a reaction._ He reasoned with himself.

“Time to show me the gold Tiger..” Lucifer announced calmly.

“Excuse me?” Sam reacted, heat rising into his cheeks.

“Come on Sammy, I want to see that money shot.” He breathed, winking down at him.

“Don’t call me that.” He responded defensively, avoiding the face that he was turning a very girlish shade of pink.

“What, Sammy?” Lucifer questioned, smirking down at his victim.

“It’s Sam.” He ended frankly.

“Okay. Sam, lets see what you’re hiding under there.” 

“No.” He refused immediately.

“No?”

“Nowhere in my contract was it mentioned that I would have to undress for this shoot.” He reiterated, his annoyance clear in his tone as he sat up.

“Maybe we should re-negotiate your contract then.” Lucifer contemplated, eyebrows raised as he thoughtfully bopped his head.

“No. That won’t be happening. I agreed to do the Lust shoot, in a closed studio. I have not agreed to this and I am not just some empty headed model that you can command to do whatever you want.” His frustration at Lucifers arrogant greed was bubbling over. 

The emotions tumbling around in Sams head were more than confusing, his breath was shallow as his heart pounded like a drum in his chest out of more than just anger. _The guys just an ass, a self centered, self righteous ass, that’s why you’re so worked up. Sure when he rolls his tongue like that… No. God why does he keep staring at me like that? Why do I care? I don’t.. Fuck._

Sams eyes shot around the room, doing everything in his power not to make eye contact again in fear of losing his grip. He would not be forced into a compromising situation that he was not comfortable with just because Lucifers predatory presence made his breath hitch in his throat like some ridiculous teenage girl. He still had his law career to think about in all of this too. 

“Again with that fire Sam.. I like that.” Lucifer added, jumping down from the gold and handing his camera back to Castiel who swiftly started working to pack the set and equipment away. “I got what I need.” He exited the vault in a few long strides, disappearing around the corner.

People bustled around him as Castiel delegated tasks to the staff. Gabriel appeared in front of Sam, his expression still remaining the professional facade he seemed to have been wearing since they arrived.

“Alright, grab a bag Sam it’s time for us to vamoose.” Gabriel slung a large bag over his shoulder, heading out of the vault.

Sam followed close behind, still more than a little agitated and stunned by the events of the morning. Between the gold and the near miss sexual harassment it had all been just a bit too much to take in before the sun had come up.  
They bundled back into the car with the extra equipment and started the return journey to the studio.

“So Gluttony.” Gabriel started.

“Yeah?” 

“The shoot’s kinda this afternoon.” His tone was apologetic but that was not at all reflected on his sarcastic features.

Sam let out a loud, frustrated sigh. “You’re kidding right? After this?” He gestured sharply around the car. He was still agitated from his ridiculous interaction with Lucifer a few minutes earlier. “I have class until one.” He added through a clenched jaw.

“That’s fine, we don’t need you until three. I just got notice that our shipment of belgium melting chocolate will be arriving in a few hours! So we’ve had to make some last minute scheduling adjustments.” He explained, excitement sparkling in his eyes.

“Belgium melting chocolate?” Sam questioned.

“Only the best.” Gabriel confirmed, “Don’t worry, it’s going to be fun.”

“Yeah, sure.” Sam trailed off. He really didn’t think he could deal with another onslaught from Lucifer today.  
The rest of the trip flew by and soon they were pulling back up to the studio. Sam helped collect the equipment from the car and placed it inside the lobby before grabbing his bag and heading for the exit.

“Is your car parked downstairs Sam?” Castiels gravelly, monotone voice questioned from behind him.

“Oh, no. I-I don’t have a car.” Sam responded, turning to meet Castiel, still leaving one hand pressed to the door.

“Was that not your car here earlier?” Castiels head tilted slightly as he tried to piece the information together.

“No, thats my brother Deans car..” He explained, “Anyway, I really should get going, it’s a bit of a walk to the university from here.” Sam added, not meaning in his tiredness to reveal his lack of transportation for the morning.

“You’re not really walking are you? I believe there are a few buses that run near here.” Castiel offered, his attempts to help Sam were not unappreciated but that didn’t mean they were actually helpful either.

“That’s okay, my bus pass has run out. Dean gets paid soon so I don’t mind doing it for a few days.” Why the hell was he being so honest? “Anyway, I’ll see you this afternoon.” He added with embarrassment in an attempt to end the conversation before he let anymore information slip. He should have just made up some excuse, these people don’t want or need to know about his current financial struggles.

He swung the door open, heading out onto the now sunlit street. He had barely made it to the curb when he heard the door swing open again, footsteps quickly approaching behind him.

“Sam,” Castiels voice called out to him.

He turned to find Castiel with his hand outstretched clutching a new bus pass.

“We always keep these at the counter to give out to talent and staff when required.” Castiel offered the bus pass to him.

“You really don’t have to do that, I shouldn’t have sai-” He babbled before being cut off.

“Just take it Sam. I cannot allow Lucifers main talent to walk himself to college when these are just sitting there waiting to be used. It isn’t anything to be embarrassed by.” He shook the pass slightly.

Sam shyly took it from him, eyes dropping to the pavement. “Thank you. This won’t happen again.” He apologised.

“No it won’t, because I will make sure someone issues you with a new one at each shoot. Have a good day Sam.” His tone left no room for negotiation and before Sam had the chance to object Castiel had already re-entered the building.

Sam took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the crisp morning air and shaking his head dismissively. He had nothing to be embarrassed by, surely lots of the new talent were broke too.  
He pushed off from the curb with his responsibilities weighing heavy in his backpack as he made his way towards the nearest bus stop, his frustration somewhat dulled by the kindness he had been shown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, I'm going to aim to get subsequent chapters out soon!


	3. Gluttony and Pride

“You don’t want to make my job easy do you Sam?” Meg accused as she slathered another layer of concealer under Sams eyes.

“Hey you’re just lucky I’m still forming coherent sentences.” Sam stifled a yawn. 

“So I hear this mornings shoot didn’t exactly go… Smoothly?” 

“You could say that.” 

“You know he’s testing you Sam, I warned you about that.”

“I know and I’m doing my best to play along but I’m not willing to just roll over for him either. Then on top of that I have to consider that I also don’t want to piss him off and lose my job.” He sighed frustratedly. “The guy goes from nice to a complete jerk on a dime and to be honest, it’s giving me whiplash.” Sam ranted, his fingers drumming through the arm of his chair.

“Look Sam,” Meg started, leaning back in her chair, a knowing smile crossing her face. “Lucifer likes to push people.. That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t push back.” 

Why do I doubt that he’d appreciate that?” He asked rhetorically.

“He might surprise you. It’s been awhile since anyone’s stood toe to toe with him and from what I can tell.. He’s enjoying it.” Meg encouraged. 

A sudden exclamation from the other side of the partition ended their conversation. 

“Oh my god. Have you seen this Meg?!” Balthazar gestured towards the set as he entered.

“Yeah. Me and my x-ray vision over here.” She rolled her eyes in response, turning back to her work. 

“Well I see someone ate a bowl of bitchy for breakfast.” He joked, planting a light kiss to her cheek.

“What’s going on over there? Everything I’ve seen them roll in has been covered.” Sams curiosity peaked.

“Lets just say that our dear sweet Gabriel is going to lose his tiny mind.” His explanation leaving much to be desired. “What do you think?” Balthazar grinned, opening the suit bag in his hand.

Sams jaw loosened, falling open slightly, a deep, horrified crease forming between his brow as he took in the sight of the obnoxiously jeweled orange and white suit.

“I’m going to look like a piece of boiled candy!” Sam protested.

“Thank you, that is what I’m going for.” Balthazar responded smugly. 

“Really guys?” 

“Yes.” Meg and Balthazar chimed in unison.

Knowing he wasn’t going to get out of this, or live it down once Dean got a hold of the photos, he gathered up the outfit and trudged off to change.

When he returned Balthazar had drawn back the partition, revealing the elaborate set.  
The space was dotted with enormous, gelatinous marshmallows dusted in powdered sugar. The space in between was littered with an array of sugar filled goods, cookies, candy buttons and colourful licorice all-sorts.  
Sams spotted a large orange and white swirled lollipop leaning against one of the marshmallows, matching his extravagant outfit perfectly.

“What do you think?” The voice was much closer than Sam could have anticipated. His body recoiled from the shock.

“Shit.”

Lucifers hands flew up in an apologetic gesture making an effort to give Sam some distance.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you Sam.” He added, hands still raised. “Castiel has done an impressive job putting this all together don’t you think?” 

“It certainly is…. Indulgent.” Sam battled to keep himself from making eye contact, quickly heading towards the set.

Sam approached the lollipop, reaching out to grab it up from where it had indented into the marshmallow. The candy resisted slightly as he pulled, why would the plastic cling?

“Holy shit, is this real?!” He called out. “Like edible, real?!” 

Sam looked over to see Balthazar and Meg laughing from their seats at his wonderment.

“If you haven’t noticed, we don’t tend to half-ass things around here!” Meg called back.

Castiel darted out from behind one of the large props after hearing Sams outburst. A subtle smile hinting around the edges of his features.

“You seem to approve. I’m glad. Lucifer was insistent that everything be as realistic as possible.” 

“And you definitely did me proud Castiel.” Lucifer added, hands dancing over the camera as he adjusted the lens. “Shall we?” 

“Sure. So.. What exactly am I doing here?” Sam distractedly twirled the lollipop.

“Gluttony is always viewed so negatively. I want to show the fun in the sin.” Lucifer explained.

“The fun?” Sam questioned.

“You’re a fit, young, attractive man. You’re basically the opposite of everything this sin encompasses.” He continued, gliding between Sam and the sugar covered props. “We all dabble in sin Sam, I just want to show that we control it.” His eyes ran down the length of Sams chest. “Even enjoy it.” He finished, crouching and raising the camera to his eyeline. 

Sam took that as his cue, posing with his hand rested heavily atop the lollipop. They moved around the room in unison, Sam dancing around Lucifers movement as the camera flashed from every angle. The lollipop twirled under Sams hand, a makeshift scepter for the king of this bizarre sugar kingdom. 

Sam was doing his best to keep his energy as light as possible, trying to enjoy and get into the theme of the pop music Balthazar was blasting over the stereo. Something was still hanging over him though, he felt on edge in Lucifers presence, the thought of being watched by the photographer still make him uncomfortable, making him feel unnatural and stiff in his movements.

After what felt to Sam like a lifetime, the studio door flew open with force revealing the colourfully dressed Gabriel as he swaggered into the room. He was closely followed by a handful of staff who shuffled quietly over to the long, white tables set up in the middle of the room.

“Dinner is served!” He exclaimed, bopping over to Lucifer who was glancing back over his shoulder at the commotion.

“Gabriel, I hope at least some of that is real food?” Lucifer asked skeptically.

“Of course! I have eight different types of pizza, a selection of candy and a minimum of six different types of chocolate.” He beamed, receiving a half hearted eye roll from everyone.

“I guess we’re breaking for food then.” Lucifer mused.

“Looks that way.” Sam replied.

The table was laid out with an obscene amount of food, none of which wasn’t swimming in grease or sugar. Sam evaluated the table, hoping to find at least one thing that he could justify eating but he was coming up short.  
His nose was wrinkled as he made it to the end of the table, having concluded there was nothing even remotely edible. He looked across the table to see that Castiel, Gabriel, Meg and Balthazar were all in the process of taking full advantage of the banquet, completely embracing the theme of the day.

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Sam chuckled to himself as he watched on.

“At least they appear to be enjoying themselves.” Lucifer stood at the end of the table a few feet away.

“Yeah, they do.” 

“I promised Gabriel he could cater for today but don’t worry, I came prepared.” Lucifer said, presenting Sam with a salad sandwich and protein bar.

Sam hesitated, confusion and suspicion plastered across his face. Maybe Lucifer had planned to not be able to eat Gabriels food but Sam could not comprehend that he may have gone to the effort to make sure he would have extra food for him too.

“Did you bring that.. For me?” 

“Yes. You just seem to me like the kind of person who might appreciate something… Else.” He loosely gestured over the food. “Look Sam, I know you’re pissed about this morning. So this is me…. Letting up.” He finished shooting a weak smile towards Sam. 

“Thanks.” Sam finally responded, reaching out to take the food. It wasn’t exactly an apology but Sam appreciated it all the same.

“HOW GREAT IS ALL THIS FOOD?!” Gabriel bounced up next to them shattering the conversation with his sugar high.

Sam eyes widened in shock at the sudden intrusion. A small laugh escaped as he watched Gabriel gather up another armful of candy, looking up to him expectantly awaiting a response.  
“Oh yeah Gabriel it’s great…..” He trailed off, heading away from the table. “Nothing like having diabetes hit you like a freight train.” He added under his breath, eliciting an amused huff from Lucifer who he followed across to the nearby chairs.

Once they were seated Lucifer pulled out his own food, unwrapping it quietly. Sam fidgeted with the food awkwardly, not quite sure how to start any conversation, or if he had to.  
He had known from the start this job would put him out of his comfort zone but in the moments where Lucifer wasn't being a total ass he really thought that maybe they could get along.

“I really don’t appreciate being treated like a piece of meat Lucifer, I need you to understand that.” He began. Lucifer immediately looked up, his intense gaze softening slightly at Sams words. “Don’t think that I’m not grateful for this job, because I am. But this just won’t work if you don’t meet me halfway.” He let out a sigh of relief as he unburdened himself.

“I hear you.” Lucifer responded with a slow nod, “I will try. I do want this to work Sammy.”

Sams expression hardened at the unwelcome nickname, “What?”

“Sam.” Lucifer corrected. 

“Thank you.” Sam felt some of the tension washing away as he took another bite from the sandwich.

“I think we’re going to try something different for the next part of the shoot.” Lucifer started after a few moments of silence.

“Oh yeah?”

“I just think we need to loosen it up a little, this all needs to be less serious.” Lucifers words peaked Gabriels attention.

“So, uh, Lucifer… Does this mean we get to bring out the vat?” He practically buzzed with excitement.

“Yes little brother, I think it’s time.” Lucifer slowly replied.

“Vat?” Sam questioned.

Lucifer turned to him, giving a short, devilish wink before calling out across the room.

“Castiel, I believe we’re going to need the vat.” His words were calm as he made his way to collect his camera.

“Yes!” Gabriel rushed off, joining Castiel as the hurried behind the set backdrop and out of sight.

“Hey Legs!” Meg beckoned him over. “Come here sugar, let me fix you up.”

Sam quickly made his way across to where she sat by the vanities, desperately ignoring the childish arguments and laughter coming from set. He leant down, allowing Meg to assess his makeup after the break.

“So you got things straightened out with Lucifer?” Meg questioned, taking another mouthful of pizza.

“Yeah, he’s actually…. Pretty reasonable. He bought me lunch..” He trailed off, still slightly confused by the gesture.

“Aww, their first date.” Balthazar added, never looking up from his phone as he leant against the wall.

“What?” Sams attention snapped back at the comment.

“He’s just teasing you. Go, you look fine.” Meg shooed him off, tossing a makeup brush at Balthazar.

As Sam turned he was stunned by the bathtub sized vat that now sat in the room. A two tier fountain protruded from its centre, bubbling out a continuous stream of glossy liquid. 

“Is that…?” Sam quickly moved towards the mystery vat.

“It’s chocolate!” Gabriel chimed, picking up a white mug and dipping it in, slurping back the melted dessert.

“Gabriel please, you’re going to spill it everywhere.” Castiel protested. “Please just go sit out of the way.”

As Gabriel sulked away, Sam strode up to Lucifer who was in the process of adjusting his camera with an amused smile concealed on his face.

“Why do I get the feeling this suit is getting ruined?” Sam mused.

“It should be unnecessary for that to happen. The chocolate will set quickly if it is no longer exposed to the appropriate elements and that would make cleaning quite difficult. While I have allowed for minor spillage, let’s do our best not to be too overzealous.” Castiel lectured.

“Well now that’s out of the way. Let’s get messy.” Lucifer announced. 

Castiels eye roll was almost audible as Sam picked up a nearby mug, following Gabriels example he scooped out some of the warm, liquid. He leant over the vat, letting the chocolate flow back into the pool below before ladling up another and bringing it to his lips as the camera flashed around him. 

The upbeat music continued to flow out over the speakers, Sam chuckled as he watched everyone's smiling faces. He looked down at the pool, considering his next move.  
_Gluttony._  
He thought to himself, placing the mug down beside him he dove both hands into the warm chocolate. It quickly drizzled through his fingers, threatening the edge of his sleeves as he brought it up to his face. Lucifer moved in closer as Sam ran his tongue along the edge of the bowl he had created with his hands, grinning as the sweet substance coated his mouth. 

“That’s it Sam.” Lucifer quietly encouraged.

“Woo! That’a boy Sam!” Gabriel shouted from the sidelines.

“That is South American Vicuña wool!” Balthazar protested.

“We have a vat full of melted chocolate Balthazar. You weren’t honestly expecting that thing to stay clean did you?” Gabriel joked, popping a gummy bear into his mouth.

Sam laughed, making his way around the vat, swishing the chocolate back and forth as he went. The chocolate quickly started to splatter onto his outfit, the edges of his sleeves now dipped entirely in the sweet.

“Sam..” Lucifer stopped suddenly, moving a few steps back as he carefully considered his next words. “Would you, perhaps feel like pouring the chocolate over the suit?”

Sam was taken aback for a moment, up until this point Lucifer had only demanded things of him, expecting him to do exactly as instructed. He smiled gratefully at the unexpected question, nodding back. “Sounds like fun.” He added, turning back and scooping up the largest pool of chocolate he could, raising it up and tilting his head back as the chocolate cascaded down over his neck and chest. A roar of hollering and wolf whistles erupted in the room which soon turned into laughter as Balthazar gasped at the sight. A few murmurs of disapproval could be heard from Castiel as he floated by with his camera.

Gabriel was practically bouncing off his seat as Sam poured the next wave of chocolate over the expensive suit. The energy in the room continued to pick up. Everyone, including Sam, were now laughing at the obscenity of the shoot. 

Sam suddenly felt something hit him in the chest, he glanced down to see the tiny, chocolate covered gummy bear slowly slide off him and onto the ground. Instantly another two collided with his neck, Lucifer and him snapped around to see Gabriel cackling from his chair, gummy bears still in hand.

“We should do this everyday Luci!” His sugar high was palpable as he lobbed a handful of the candy over to Sam who managed to catch a few in the air, shoving them into his mouth for the camera. 

The barrage of candy only grew from there, sticking to Sams chocolate covered suit. The addition of Gabriels candy confetti was much to Castiels disapproval as he ran around desperately trying to stop any rogue pieces from sticking to any of the fragile equipment.

“Not at the lights Gabriel! If one of those were to melt onto the globe it would explode.” Castiel pleaded.

“Oh come off it Cassy! Have some fun.” Gabriel dismissed his pleas receiving a frustrated sigh as Castiel swatted yet another flying piece of candy away from the light. 

“Come on Sam, you can do better than that! Think kid in a candy store!” Lucifer beamed at him. The infectious laughter in the room was bringing out a more animated side of his personality that Sam was lapping up.

The energy continued to build as Sam splashed his hands down into the chocolate again, sinking down to his elbows before flinging it back up into the air above him. It rained down over them, little drops landing across the floor. The smile quickly dropped from his face as he looked over to see the large drop of chocolate dripping down Lucifers camera lens.

“Oh shit. Lucifer I’m so sorry I-” Sam frantically began to apologise, trying not to let any more chocolate fling off him as he gestured. 

The volume of the room dropped as everyone watched on anxiously. Sam wasn’t sure exactly how much the lenses were worth but he was sure it was a lot more than he could possibly fork out if it was damaged. He stood frozen as Lucifer pulled the camera away from his face, slowly twisting it to assess the damage as the tension built in the room.  
Before Sam had a chance to begin apologising again though Lucifer swooped down, bringing the camera up to his face to run his long tongue across the front of the lens. 

“Di- Did you just, lick the camera?” Sam asked, his jaw fallen slightly agape at the bizarre sight.

“Jealous Sam? I can get you cleaned up the same way if you’d like.” He winked suggestively back at Sam as he screwed on a new lens. 

“Thanks for the offer but I think a shower will work just fine.” Sam joked, doing his best to hide the flush he could feel creeping up his neck. 

The door quietly clicked open in the distance as the boisterous laughter and hollering in the room picked back up. A low, stern conversation could be heard off in the distance as Castiel tried to draw minimal attention as he confronted whoever had just entered the room.

“Is tha-... Sam?!” Deans alarmed voice yelled across the room.

“Dean, wha-” Sam stumbled as he spun around, slipping and knocking into the fountain. He scrambled to grab hold of the edge but the vat easily slid through his chocolate covered hands, tumbling over and crashing to the floor. 

The velvet chocolate washed out over the floor. Castiel flew across the room, standing beside the mess looking as defeated as a puppy left out in the rain. 

“Oh man, I’m sorry, my brother always has been ten feet of destruction.” Dean mocked, earning an all mighty bitchface from Sam.

“It’s fine. I’ll go get a mop.” Castiel replied his heavy sulk away making is clear that it was anything but fine. 

“Aren’t you gonna introduce me Sammy?” Dean asked, smiling triumphantly at the disruption and clear awkwardness his brother felt as he stood there covered head to toe in chocolate.

“Sammy?” Gabriel questioned slyly.

“Oh, yeah. Right.” He started awkwardly clearing his throat. “Dean this is Lucifer, Gabriel, Balthazar. Meg’s the one over there in the chair and the man with the mop, that’s probably going to tear me a new one, is Castiel.” He pointed out each person as he spoke, finishing just as Castiel returned with the mop.

“Woah, woah! You can’t just mop it all away, that’s a waste!” Gabriel protested, dropping down to one knee by the puddle, wiping his finger through the chocolate before licking it clean.

“Gabriel, do not lick the floor.” Castiel chastised.

“Hey, I hire you, you can’t tell me what to do!” 

“I’m your cousin.” A bemused expression covered Castiels tired face.

“I still hire you and this is **my** floor, I **pay** for this floor-” 

“I pay for this floor.” Lucifer interjected.

“ **HE** pays for this floor. I’ll lick it if I want to!” Gabriel ended, gesturing wildly as he leant down, covering his finger in chocolate again.

“Oh my god. You’re all animals.” Balthazar added, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Sam burst into hysterics as the scene unfolded before him. Lucifer joining in beside him, glancing over at his chocolate covered model subtly, admiring how Sams smile lit up the room. 

“I think we’re done for the day. There is a bathroom in the back for you Sam.” Castiel informed.

The group slowly disbanded as Castiel sloshed the mop onto the floor despite Gabriels loud protests. A small smile curled over Sams lips when he noticed Lucifer staring at him softly, he saw none of the fierce, demanding energy that he was used to in his eyes. He dropped his gaze, quickly making his way towards the bathroom, snatching up his regular clothes in the process.

He emerged after a few minutes, still slightly sticky but visibly clean at least. Balthazar snatched up the clothes, mumbling something about needing to get it to the dry cleaner immediately. Sam found Dean sat in Megs empty chair, curiously playing with an abandoned makeup sponge. 

“Didn’t know you were into that Dean.” Sam teased.

“Yeah well, you’re one to talk.” He gestured to the jewel still stuck to his face.

As they made their way towards the exit Castiel called out, hurriedly heading over to them.

“This is for you Sam.” He stated, handing over a unsealed envelope.

“What is this?” He questioned.

“It’s an advance.”

Sam opened the envelope to reveal the cash inside. His eyebrows raised in shock, looking over to his brother for guidance.

“You don’t have to do this.” Sam reasoned.

“I know things have been difficult for you lately Sam and you’re doing very good work. You’ve certainly earned it.” He continued. 

“Thank you Castiel.” Sams subdued voice filled with his discomfort. 

“Of course.” His focus shifted then. “It- It was very nice to meet you Dean.” The break in his gravelly voice barely noticeable as he returned to his work as the men turned to leave.

“So dude.. Castiel, what is he like… A cleaner?” Dean queried, shifting awkwardly into the elevator.

“No, he’s Lucifers Production Manager.” Sam answered.

“Oh, that makes more sense. He seems nice.” He looked down to his feet, scuffing one foot along the ground.

“Yeah I guess.” Sam decided not to push Deans interest, focusing instead on the weight of the money now sitting in his back pocket. “Feels weird..”

“What does?” Dean questioned as the exited the elevator.

“Knowing we can afford to pay the bills and buy food all at the same time.” Sam added sullenly.

“I know what you mean..” Dean trailed off, swinging the Impala keys around his finger.

They climbed into the car, speeding off from the curb and making their way back towards the house.

“They all seem nice Sam, you looked like you were having fun.”

“It was pretty rocky at first but yeah, it’s okay.” He replied honestly.

“That Lucifer guys a bit intense though, the way he was watching you.” Dean pointed out.

“What?” Sam questioned defensively, shifting around in his seat.

“It just seemed like he was…” He looked over, noticing Sams concern. “It’s nothing man, sorry I said anything.” He waved off the comment, relieved when Sams phone began to buzz in his pocket, diverting his attention.

 **Charlie:**  
_So I guess this is what you do now?_

Sam opened the attached image. He was shocked to see himself, head flung back in laughter, covered in chocolate. Gabriel on the floor, spooning up chocolate as Lucifer watched on, smiling. To the side Castiel could be seen leaning tiredly against the mop.

**Sam:**  
_Where did you get that?_

_Bzzz._

**Charlie:**  
_It just went up on Balthazars instagram, you know he’s instafamous right?_

**Sam:**  
_I don’t even know what that means._

_Bzzz._

**Charlie:**  
_He has over 30 million followers Sam.. Just don’t forget about your friends when you hit the big time okay? :) x_

Sam stared at his phone, considering just how much more than he could chew he had really bitten off. He never wanted to be famous, he just wanted to get by until he graduated. He took a deep breath, steadying his mind as he remembered the money he had earned and the difference no longer working at the bar was already making for his studies. 

**Sam:**  
_Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing._

* * *

Sam collapsed immediately when they finally got home and didn’t stir again until Dean came plowing in to inform him that fourteen hours of sleep was more than enough for one week, let alone one straight session.  
He felt refreshed after the long rest and opened up his call sheet for tomorrow's shoot with much less doubt. He found himself somewhere close to excited to get back to the set to see Lucifer and the team again as Deans comments from yesterday came back to him.

_Was he really watching me? I mean I guess that’s his job right..?_

The thought pulled at his muscles, unable to deny the smile forming on his face at the memory of catching Lucifer looking over to him.

_Shit._

He paced into the bathroom, confronting his flushed figure in the mirror.

_Yep. I’m a sixteen year old girl._

He shook off the still half sleepy emotions, throwing himself into the shower.

His day flew by, well slept and well fed for the first time in weeks he found himself absorbing much more of his lectures than he had been recently.

The next morning he hopped out of bed with ease having woken up with time to spare before his alarm. He took his time running through his normal morning routine, even finding time to fit in a quick run around the block, something he used to do each morning but hadn’t been managing to fit into his schedule for much too long.

Dean was already in the kitchen cooking when Sam walked in, the warm, delicious scent greeting him.

“Mornin’”

“Morning.”

“Want some?” Dean offered, tipping the grease filled pan in his direction.

“No thanks.” Sam replied, waving off the meal of pure cholesterol.

“You got another model thing today?”

“Yeah, Pride. Should be pretty straight forward.”

“No chocolate today then?” 

“Not that I’m aware of,” Sam smiled, remembering back. “but never say never I guess.” 

Dean nodded, popping down into the seat opposite his brother. “You seem happier Sam.”

“Do I?” He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“Definitely, you were all angsty those first few times, god it was annoying... I guess you worked things out with everyone, it’s good.” Dean shoved another four strips of bacon into his mouth. “So I’m picking you up this afternoon?”

“Oh, right.. Yeah is that okay?” Sam snapped back, caught off guard by the sudden shift in conversation.

“Sure… Will uh- Will Castiel be there?” Dean asked, avoiding eye contact.

“What? Oh, yeah, probably, he does practically run the show.” 

“Cool.”

“Great. I’ll see you at four.” Sam ended, receiving a preoccupied goodbye from his brother as he gathered his things and made for the door. 

He was greeted by the familiar receptionist as he arrived at the studio, confidently striding past her towards the elevators.  
A strange wave of excitement tingled over his skin as the elevator climbed. He had been on a high since Gluttony and finally feeling comfortable coming back was a relief. Even if he was only doing this for the money, that was no reason he couldn't enjoy himself or enjoy being around the people.

He crossed the hall to the studio, pushing open the door only to be stopped dead in his tracks as he collided with something on the other side at full force.  
Strong hands gripped onto Sams arms as he clambered to straighten up, meeting Lucifers icy blue gaze. Lucifer held him firmly and Sam could feel his skin burning under the touch. Embarrassingly he began to spit out a flurry of apologies. Lucifers head tilted, quiet and curious at Sams reaction.

“You okay there Sam?”

“Yeah of course. Sorry.” He apologised again.

Lucifers hands lingered just a moment longer than was strictly necessary, feeling as Sams stunned muscles relaxed under them. His eye contact was unbreaking as he backed away.

“It’s good to see you again.” 

“You too.”

“I’m just on my way to pick up coffee, would you like one?” He offered kindly.

“Please.” 

Lucifer nodded, circling around Sam and out of the studio. The collision still fizzed around in his head as he crossed the floor to meet Meg and Balthazar who ushered him off to change.  
He emerged a few minutes later clad in a sharp black and white pin striped suit, a light purple shirt buttoned up underneath. He placed his old clothes aside, taking a seat in front of Meg who eyed him off knowingly.

“What?”

“Boss brought you your treat.” She gestured down to the coffee.

Sam picked it up, taking a sip as nonchalantly as possible for someone who felt they could combust from embarrassment at any moment.  
He peaked up over Megs shoulder to where Lucifer was quietly speaking with Castiel.

“Never brings us coffee..” Balthazar mumbled, working on Sams hair.

“Don’t be bitter angel, it doesn’t suit you.” 

Sam mulled over Lucifers actions in his head, distractedly glancing over to him as Meg and Balthazar worked. 

“Thanks for the coffee.” Sam said as he made his way onto set.

“You’re welcome. Are you ready?”

“Definitely, I’ve been looking forward to it.” _Why did I say that?_

Something sparked behind Lucifers eyes at the comment, it was subtle but Sam noticed all the same. “So have I. Our last shoot was very enjoyable.”

“Yeah.”

“This is how it should have always been. It’s what I wanted it to be.”

Sam opened his mouth to continue talking but was interrupted by Castiel bursting across the room, dragged by two immaculate white Afghan Hounds. Sams eyes widened as they approached, frustration painted across Castiels exhausted features.

“Lucifer, the dogs are getting restless, we really need to move to the location now.”

“Okay then, let’s get started.”

* * *

_4pm.._

_He said 4pm.._

_That’s fine. I can wait, not like there’s a rush._

Dean continued to pace the living room, threatening to carve a trench straight into the carpet. Images of a button up shirt, a tie that wasn’t quite straight and just-rolled-out-of-bed hair crashed around in his skull but more than anything he couldn’t stop thinking of those eyes. Those deep, metallic pools that made you think you might just lose all sense of self are what drove his feet back and forth for the hundredth time.

Dean had known instantly that he was attracted to Castiel and luckily for him he had gotten over the guilty conscience around batting for both teams a long time ago. Girlfriends, boyfriends it didn’t really matter. Nothing ever lasted that long for him either way and without his father around these days to judge him, what the hell right?

His normal routine involved heading to the bar, throwing a few drinks into himself and the person of the night, taking them home and then forgetting their name by morning. It wasn’t meaningful and it pissed his brother off to no end but it had just become habit.  
But something about this guy had him playing their first few encounter over and over again in his mind. 

_He’s just some guy._ He reasoned with himself. _Just some.. Really hot guy.._

He was sure it was just a physical attraction, that’s all it could be. Dean didn’t have room in his life for anything more than that.  
Then there was still Sam to go through. Whether or not the thoughts were purely libido driven, Sam worked with this guy so Dean should probably just drop the whole idea.  
Afterall, Sam was picking up all his slack by working and Dean didn’t need anymore guilt riddling him over that.  
But surely it didn’t hurt just to talk to Castiel again, right?

 _….Beer. Yep. I definitely need beer._

He let the booze lubricate his flustered mind and lull his frantic thoughts into a dull haze for a while. When he finally stopped feeling the need to pace the house he jumped into the car, checking the time once more.

“Close enough.” He muttered, speeding out from the curb.

The california streets rushed by him unnoticed, some ancient rock cassette blaring through the speakers of the Impala.  
Before he had time to notice how far over the speed limit he was driving he was pulling up to studio. He knew he was early but he was here now so that was just too bad. Even if it did run against his, the-party-can-wait-for-me, attitude. 

When the elevator doors opened Dean rocked back on his heels, still not quite sure why he was so anxious to get back into the douchey studio. He finally convinced his feet to carry him forward, quickly crossing the hall, shoving his rampant thoughts aside and striding through the doors.  
Music, or something claiming to be music at least, was playing out over the speakers. He watched as the few people scattered around the room went about their business, indifferent to his presence. He recognised everyone in the room, though he wasn’t sure he could remember their names if questioned. As he surveyed the room he realised there were two people missing, were Sam and-

“Hello Dean.” The gravelly voice came out of nowhere.

“Jesus Castiel, how about making some noise when you sneak up on someone?!”

“Would that not defeat the purpose..?” Castiels head tilted, mimicking the expression of a confused dog flawlessly. 

“You may have missed my point.” The initial surprise was settling now, unfortunately it had decided to settle in and uncomfortable ball in Deans stomach. “So, uh, how’s the…” Dean gestured towards the set.

“The shoot?”

“Yeah, how’s it going?”

“Very well, your brother and Lucifer have a great working rapport.”

Dean nodded, “Well I know I’m a bit early, I don’t mind waiting but if I’m in the way I can go downstairs.”

“No.” Castiel snapped. “I mean, we finished up early anyway, Sam should be out soon.” His gaze dropped away. “It’s nice to have another chance to speak with you Dean.”

“Oh..” Dean responded quietly. _He wanted to speak to me again… Shit._ “That’s lucky cause you look tired as all hell.” He shifted the conversation.

“I’ve been wrangling dogs all day.”

“Dogs?”

“Yes and Lucifer… And Sam.. It’s been a very long day..” They chuckled.

“Huh, sounds like it. Maybe if you’ve got some spare ti-” 

“Dean, hey!” Sam interrupted. Dean quickly shifted his attention over to his brother, giving a halfhearted wave. “I’ll be done soon, I just need to talk to Lucifer about a few things.”

“Sure, I’ll be here.”

As he watched Sam jog back across the floor guilt began to creep up on him for almost asking Castiel out for a drink. Which was dumb, he hadn’t even done anything yet.  
Okay so maybe the “yet” part was the problem. He really shouldn’t overtly try to get with one of his brothers bosses. At least he knew that though, got to count for something right?

“What were you saying Dean?” The deep voice drew his attention back.

“Oh, uh.. Nothing.”

An awkward silence hung over them for a moment, Castiels disheartened expression only helping to increase Deans guilt. 

“So, Sam mentioned you’re a mechanic?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you enjoy it?” 

“Sure, it’s fine.”

“I can imagine that would be a lot of pressure, people take much pride in their motor vehicles.”

“Yeah, totally worth it though.”

After a short pause Castiels expression brightened, a barely noticeable red tinge colouring his face. “I may require your services sometime… If you’re interested?”

“Sure but you could probably find someone better for the job.” 

“Perhaps, but I’d much prefer it was you. Of course if you’re not interested then that’s fine.”

“No, no. That’d be great.. I’ll give you my number.” 

Dean quickly typed his number into Castiels phone, trying to ignore his burning gaze.  
The small talk continued as Dean adjusted into his comfort zone around Castiel, even managing to make him chuckle a few times and all Dean could think was how much he wanted to just keep hearing that sound.

 _Keep it in your pants Winchester._ He scolded himself as Sam joined them again.

“You ready to go?” Sam asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” He turned to Castiel. “Well I guess I’ll catch you again soon Cas.” 

“You will.” 

Dean started making his way out of the door, noticing the exceedingly confused bitch face he was currently receiving from his brother.

“What?” He questioned animatedly.

“Cas?” Sams voice was amused as he questioned the nickname. 

“What about it?” He responded defensively, slightly embarrassed that he had unintentionally created the name.

“Nothing, nothing. You just seemed very.. Chatty.” He chuckled.

“Can’t a guy pass the time while he waits for his slow ass tree of a brother?”

“Why’re you being so defen-...Oh no. You better not be thinking about making one of my **bosses** your next damn conquest Dean!” Sams amusement quickly shifted to agitation.

“No dude, it’s not like that.” Deans foot bounced against the elevator floor as he desperately waited for the doors to open.

“Please just don’t do anything to jeopardise this job for me Dean.” He replied, unconvinced.

“Jesus Sammy, I wasn’t going to.” 

“Okay, fine, but he’s Lucifers right hand man and we really need the money so please, just leave it alone..” He pleaded.

“Fine! I’ll back off.” He snapped.

“Thank you.” 

They didn’t speak the entire drive home, both out of awkwardness and frustration at each other. Dean still had butterflies batting around in his stomach and even if Sams reaction had dampened the experience he was still glad he got to speak with Castiel again.  
He owed his brother a lot, he loved him and after all these years he still felt the need to protect Sam, even from himself. He just couldn’t risk ruining things for him so for now at least it looked like any affection he was holding for Cas was off limits.

As he dove into bed that night he did his best to force away the memories of the day with minimal success. Just when he thought he may finally be able to lull himself into unconsciousness his phone vibrated loudly on the bedside table, a bright light from the screen flooding the room. He sloppily grabbed it, cracking open one eye to read the message.

**New number:**  
_Hello Dean._


	4. Lust and Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!  
> Now that I'm back from holidays and into the flow of normal life I'm hoping to be able to get chapters up reasonably regularly!  
> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, bookmarked this already! I've been working on this for a while so it's really great to see people enjoying it!
> 
> Side note - The Lust shoot is in this chapter so maybe don't let your boss or young sibling read over your shoulder.
> 
> Have fun!

Since Sam and Lucifer had leveled the playing field working together felt a lot smoother. Hell, Sam thought he may even enjoy being around the man now. The thought even crossed his mind that he was slightly disappointed that this was all temporary.  
He threw himself into his study while he waited for Gabriels next call sheet, pushing aside the guilty excitement. When it came in though, it felt a little bit.. Different. 

**Gabriel:**  
_I hope you play well with others kid cause this next shoot might be.. Trying._

Sam had shrugged it off at first but when he found himself sitting on set there was a tension in the studio that he couldn’t quite place.  
There were no sassy comments and banter from Balthazar or Meg. They worked quickly and quietly, making awkward small talk when they sensed Sam was about to question what had everyone so on edge. Neither of them missed a beat drawing the partition across once he left either. Castiel worked fastidiously setting up the dark blue satin hangings and adjusting the lights, he barely acknowledged Sam as he took a seat by the equipment table.  
Gabriel hadn’t even made an appearance yet.  
Something wasn’t right and now Sam was getting anxious.

“Castiel can someone please tell me what the hell going on?” he finally asked.

The befuddled look he received from Castiel didn’t fill Sam with confidence.

“No one told you?”

“Told me what?”

“Who you’ll be working with today.” He answered, shuffling nervously.

“No? I mean, the call sheet mentioned there would be another model on set today but that’s all.” 

“Gabriel..” Castiel scolded under his breath. “You’ll be working with Lilith today, Sam.”

“Okay..” Sam responded naively .

“I often forget you’re not familiar with this industry.” He mused, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Lilith is one of the top paid models in the world,” He paused “And she was Lucifers first success.”

The doors flew open across the room, ending any further explanation. Lucifer appeared to be more sharply dressed than usual, his jeans were dark and he wore a tucked in button down shirt which was open at the collar, even his standard black blazer looked just that little bit better kept today. 

Sam barely noticed any of that though, what he did notice was that Lucifer was not alone. 

A slender, blonde woman clung to his arm, her head thrown back as her shrill laughter pierced the room. Her perfectly curled hair fell down past her shoulders, parting over her chest to accentuate the exceptionally low cut blouse she wore. Her wide set, threatening grin immediately had Sam likening her to a jackal. Sleek and hungry.  
She was older than Sam, probably dancing the line between being too old for the industry and still being young.  
Her heels clicked obnoxiously against the floor as she walked in time with Lucifer, her movements swaying away from him when she laughed only to create an excuse to press herself closer to him.

She felt familiar but Sam couldn't quite place, all he was focused on was that she was arrogant and he immediately didn’t like her. He could feel a burning in the depths of his chest, the heat spreading out to his skin as he watched on. 

Lucifer didn’t pay much attention to the woman's overzealous behaviour, she was practically hanging off him but Lucifer continued his conversation with her calmly, his demeanour remained unchanged, calm and calculated. Sam gritted his teeth as he noticed Lucifer grinning back at the woman whenever she caught his eye. 

Lilith made no attempt to acknowledge Sams existence when they made it across the room, instead continuing to compliment Lucifer on the studio space. Sam took a deep breath, scrambling for a rational reaction.

“Oh Castiel, hello! It’s been a long time.” Lilith called out. As chirpy and pleased as she sounded, there wasn’t a shred of sincerity in her voice.

Castiel flinched at his name, he hesitated before turning to face the new arrival.

“Hello Lilith.”

“Well, I see you’re just as dull as you were when we last met.” She smiled.

“Lilith.” Lucifer interjected calmly.

“Come on Luci, little Cassy knows I’m just joking!” She giggled, “Now, where can I get changed.”

Lucifer pointed her in the right direction, receiving a kiss on the cheek before she strutted off and out of sight.

“She seems nice.” Sams tone dripped with sarcasm.

“Not jealous are we Sam?”

“No.” 

Lucifer shrugged as his eyes assessed Sam, his tongue lightly gliding along his lower lip. “Up on the bed Sam.” His voice was low, the words more of a breath than anything else.

Sams heart was pounding at double time suddenly. “What?”

Lucifer smirked, “The bed behind you Sam. For the shoot.”

“Oh, right.”

The lighting today was darker than usual, dark blue satin drapes hung the walls around the tall, four poster bed. The smooth, silken sheets matched the deep blue of the open button down shirt that was currently draped over Sams shoulders, exposing his bare torso. Everything about the set was seductive and when Sam turned to find Lucifer already poised with his camera he couldn't help but wet his lips as a small smirk appeared across his features.

Sam leant against the tall bed post, one arm reaching above his head and gripping onto the back of the wood. He tensed into the pose, arching his chest forward and causing the shirt to fall around his sides. His eyes stayed fixed on the camera, the burning in his chest had turned to something else, something smoldering within and for once Sam wanted Lucifer to feel the pressure of his gaze.  
He turned to face the post, one hand bracing against it as he leant his forehead against the smooth wooden beam. Lucifer gravitated towards him, more focused than Sam had seen him before. His breathing remained deep but steady, he moved slowly as if he was trying to seduce the camera and at this point Sam had begun to wonder if that may actually be what he was attempting to achieve.

“Sit.” Lucifers voice was firm, his eye contact unbreaking as he gestured to the floor at the end of the bed.

Sam slid around the bedpost, brushing passed an unmoving Lucifer whose deep, controlled breaths skimmed Sams skin. He sunk to the ground, his eyes still glued to Lucifers who stood over him, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Lucifer began to kneel, hovering between Sams legs and placing the camera gently to the ground beside them.  
Lucifer watched him for a moment, studying his features, his eyes full and wanting. Sam tried to keep his breathing steady but there was nothing he could do about his heart quickly picking up pace. 

“You should hold on.” Lucifer quietly instructed.

Before Sam could move Lucifers hands were cupping his forearms, lifting them up slowly. Lucifer allowed his hands to slide over his skin as they moved sending jolts of electricity dancing across Sams body. Lucifer twisted Sams hands, placing them just above his head against the top of the bed frame. He smoothed Sams fingers down over the wooden board, pressing into the touch ever so slightly. He lingered for a moment and when he finally pulled away Sams skin was left tingling from the contact.  
Lucifer picked up the camera again, moving away to position himself better, he wet his lips again before finally breaking eye contact to bring the camera back to his eyeline. 

As the camera began to flash again Sam knew somewhere in a back corner of his mind, that they weren’t alone. Castiel must have been standing nearby, taking additional shots as always but Sam had all but forgotten that anyone else could exist. Which was probably why they both failed to notice when Lilith re-joined them.  
Her foot tapped impatiently against the floor before finally clearing her throat loud enough to grab the two mens attention.

Lucifer reluctantly turned away from Sam to investigate the agitated sound. Liliths sour expression immediately lifted into something sickly sweet, happy and entirely fake when she caught Lucifers eye again.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love Balthazar but don’t you think this outfit is a little too much?” She began, completely indifferent to the fact she had yet to be addressed.

She made her was over, running her tallon like nails over Lucifers shoulder and placing herself in front of him, doing her best to block Sam from his view.

“It’s okay though, I have an idea.” She dropped the silk gown from her shoulders, tossing it aside. 

With the gown gone there wasn’t a lot left to the imagination. The short night dress she wore was split down the middle to expose her flat stomach and tiny, laced underwear. Her frilled garter was pulled high on her thigh and she still wore an annoyingly loud pair of heels.

Lucifers eyes drifted over Liliths figure, his mouth ever so slightly agape as she twisted in the low light, playing with the edge of the dress.

“What do you think?”

“I think it’s a good idea.” He nodded.

Sam hated to admit it but he knew that the flames in his chest were spiked by jealousy. Sure, maybe Lilith was Lucifers first big success but god help them all if she wasn’t annoying as fuck. Sam usually hated the spotlight, in fact he did whatever he could to avoid it but being under Lucifers gaze felt different and he wasn’t about to let some pretty blonde just waltz in and take that away just yet.

Lilith strutted over to the bed, purposely swinging her hips just a little more than necessary to keep Lucifers eyes on her.

“Don’t get in my way.” She muttered venomously as she passed Sam.

Lilith was just as obnoxious on set as Sam had thought she would be. She was determined to keep as much attention on herself as possible. Everytime the camera switched to focus on Sam she would be right there, pulling some extravagant, overtly sexual pose right in front of him. She had experience, Sam wasn’t going to debate who in the room knew what looked good on camera so he stifled his agitation as much as possible.  
The shoot was taking much longer than expected due to Liliths inability to focus on the task at hand. She was far too interested in showing off for Lucifer, she ran over to him multiple times asking to see the photos, he indulged her demands which only riled Sam up even more.

“Do you know what’d be fun?!” She bounced, jumping up onto the bed and picking up on of the pillows before shuffling to the end of the bed. “Pillow fights!” 

“No Lilith.” Lucifer responded.

“But don’t you wanna watch me play Luci. It’ll be just like old times.” She winked suggestively.

“Not while we’re working.”

“That never stopped you before.”

Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably, it was clear now that there was more to their relationship than he first thought and he was not in the mood to sit around and learn anymore.

“Can we maybe try to stay on track here?” He interrupted, sitting on the edge of the bed behind Lilith.

“That sounds good. Show me what you’ve got Sam.” Lucifer circled around to him, all thoughts of Lilith completely lost as they came face to face.

He began to pose again on the edge of the bed, fists bunching up the silk sheets with a satisfied smirk on his face. He could almost feel Liliths glare boring into the back of his head. 

The sense of superiority didn’t last long, long, boney fingers were soon tracing along his shoulder. Lilith swung herself around Sam, straddling his waiting lap effortlessly. She bunched Sams hair up in her hands, leaning into him, clearly doing her best to obscure his face from view. He went with the motions allowing his hands to fill themselves with bunches of her nightgown. Sam knew she was using him as a prop to make herself look better, she saw him as nothing more than an object in her way. Sams hands glanced along her curved spine as she flung her head back, gripping down on his shoulders and pulling him in close to her chest.

“Is this what you want Lucifer?” She breathed out.

“Yes.” The camera continued to flash as the two models eyes fixed to Lucifer.

“You like this? You want more?”

“Yes.”

The back and forth between Sam and Lilith picked up, both vying for power in the shoot. The tension between them building as their attempts became more frantic. Sam snaked his arm around her lower waist, pressing into her body tightly and spinning her down onto the bed. He quickly perched himself over her, his breathing rapid as he dove down, running his lips slowly along her long, slender neck.  
Lucifer darted to the other side of the bed to get a better angle as Liliths legs ran up either side of Sams body. Her chest arched up, pushing Sam away as she leant backwards, biting her lip in Lucifers direction.  
Sam ran a hand up through her hair, tensing over her body, his jaw was slack and ragged as he eyed the camera, demanding it’s focus.

The camera dropped from Lucifers eye line, he gazed over at Sam whose heart was pounding so loud he was sure Lucifer could hear it from where he stood. Their fierce eyes were locked on each other, unmoving as their breath tore away from them irregularly.

Then Sams vision swirled, he could feel Liliths hand pressed into his chest, forcing him up and back until he connected with the headboard. Her fingers quickly encircled one of his wrists, holding it against the headboard as she continued to pin Sam with her other hand. She was much stronger than she looked and it took Sam a moment to process how she had manhandled him but when he felt the bed depress behind them he snapped back to focus.  
Lucifer had crawled onto the bed, his camera poised over Liliths left shoulder, framing Sam pressed against the bedhead, his hand held in place, perfectly. Lilith looked back to him, trying to regain the attention of the camera but Lucifer was focused, the lust and frustration in Sams eyes drawing him in.

After a few more shots their attention was broken by the sound of a phone ringing. Lilith quickly readjusted, flinging herself off of Sam and the bed, heading towards the sound.

“I’ve got to to take this, it’s probably about the show in Paris.” No one was listening but she didn’t seem to notice as she picked up the phone. “Castiel!” She clicked her fingers in his direction. “Be a doll and bring me some organic mineralised aqua. Thanks.” She finished before making her way out to the hallway.

Sam was left askew, sitting sprawled out on the bed in front of Lucifer, feeling dirty in the harsh reality of the shoot. He took a moment to calm his breathing, readjusting into a more comfortable position, his eyes still not breaking contact with Lucifer.  
Lucifer shifted from his kneeling position on the bed, sitting back on his feet, the camera barely still held in his hand. He was clearly still trying to regain control of his own rapid breathing and Sam wasn’t sure, it may have been a trick of the low light but Lucifers dark jeans seemed to be pulled much tighter than before the shoot.

They sat in silence, neither sure of how to start their next interaction. Luckily Castiel stormed across the room, making that decision for them.

“Lucifer. Talent Management is **Gabriels** job. Not mine. Why isn’t he here looking after her?!” He demanded, clearly aggravated by Liliths lack of respect. That seemed to be a common theme today.

“You know why Castiel. Gabriel isn’t exactly the most subtle when it comes to his emotions, you’ve seen his office.” Lucifer carefully made his way off the bed, composure very suddenly regained when confronted by Castiel.

The two continued to bicker, leaving Sam on the bed. All the blood in his body pulsing through his ears, still making the haze of raw energy hard to calm. He shook his head, focusing on planting his feet back on the solid ground as the sound of those ear splitting heels clicking against the floor returned.

“I’ve got to run Luci, you got enough right?” She asked as she pushed her way in front of Castiel. Lucifer nodded in reply.

“Good, well if you ever want to take more photos of me in bed, you know where to find me.” She winked, glancing to the side toward Sam before clasping her hands on either side of Lucifers face, dragging him into a forceful kiss. Subtle as a brick.

The pair remained interlocked for a long moment, their lips twisting around each other. Sam had to avert his gaze, his jealousy bubbling up again, he couldn’t deny that he wanted Lilith away from Lucifer as quickly as possible. Their lips eventually peeled apart, both looking mostly unaffected by the kiss. Lilith shrugged on the long coat that hung on a nearby chair and made her way out of the room, much to Sams immediate relief.

Castiel had begun working fastidiously on changing the set over again. They were doing both Lust and Wrath today, Lucifer didn’t want to let the energy die down by separating such highly emotionally charged shoots.

He pulled the partition back, slumping back into the chair in front of Meg without a word. He ran the scene over and over in his head, Lucifer and Liliths lips crashing together, the way her hands roamed naturally across Lucifers body. He imagined the wet sound of them pulling apart and the triumphant gleam in Liliths eye. 

“You alright Legs?” Meg questioned gently.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Sure. Sorry we didn’t give you the heads up, you can’t really explain her. It’s - an experience.”

“Yeah, I mean, jesus she’d the worst! Even if she was his “first success” what does that matter why would he still pick her?!” The words came out rushed and were a surprise even to Sam.

“Picks her for what Sam?”

_Over me._

“Nothing, nevermind.” He denied, receiving a suspicious look from Meg.

“There’s more to it than that Sam..” Meg sighed as she worked, “Before Lucifer and Lilith started working together they both had nothing, they were at couldn’t pay their rent or buy food rock bottom. Then fame hit them both pretty quick and within a year they were both some of the biggest names in the world, no one’s really quite sure how they did it but it happened and they were joined at the hip. Lucifer started up Hellfire and Lilith contracted to some of the biggest fashion companies in the world as a runway model and that’s when it happened…” Meg trailed off, clearly uncomfortable.

“What happened?” He encouraged.

“They slept together Sam. From what I’ve heard their relationship was purely platonic before Liliths first runway show in New York. Apparently she never let it go.”

“Oh..” Having his suspicions confirmed made his hands go numb.

“That was ten years ago though, if you ask me I think the bitches time is up.” Meg smiled encouragingly.

“Yes and it was only one time Sam, don’t feel too bad about it.” Balthazar chimed in, hanging clothes nearby.

“You know.. I kinda thought he was gay.” Sam thought out loud. He didn’t feel the need to hide his thoughts from these two anymore, they already had him pretty well figured out anyway.

“Lucifer is what we like to call an… Equal opportunist.” Balthazar added, throwing a small amused smile their way.

“We need talent back on set!” Castiel called in the distance.

Sam let Meg finish up before hopping out of the seat and quietly heading back to get changed, his emotions still bubbling just under the surface. 

The bed was gone when he returned, replaced with a red punching bag, to the side stood a long metal table, shiney tools laid out across the top, all fake Sam hoped. The lighting was harsher than before and the entire set was very clean cut, all hard lines as opposed to the flowing layout of the Lust set.

Sam quietly made his way onto set, avoiding eye contact with Lucifer at all costs. He knew he was being watched as he crossed the floor but he couldn’t bare to look up, he didn’t want Lucifer to see how riled up Lilith had gotten him.

He positioned himself behind the punching bag, flexing his bandaged hands as he stared down at the torn, red tracksuit he wore. When he finally steadied himself enough he looked up to Lucifer who was watching him, a knowing, pleased expression on his face.

 _He wanted this. He planned the whole damn thing! He knew how I’d feel with her around and he did it anyway._

The sudden realisation filled Sam with rage. Was this just some kind of game to him? He must have figured out how Sam was starting to feel and knew he could use it to his advantage. 

Sams fist flew up, slamming into the punching bag with unexpected force. The punches came in a flurry, one after the other as he hissed against each impact. He wasn’t even aware when the cameras started to flash around him again. He let all of the anger and agitation he had been feeling flow out as memories of passing glances and nervous butterflies raced through his head. He had felt so drawn to Lucifer recently, he looked forward to being around him and to think that maybe he had allowed himself to be so easily manipulated was beyond humiliating. He should have never let his guard down. He was too involved, this job shouldn’t feel important to him, but because of Lucifer it did and that made Sam feel sick.

“You’re pretty when you’re angry.” Lucifer smirked.

“Fuck you.”

“If that’s what you want Sammy.” His sly tone only helped fan Sams anger.

“Shut up!”

“Oh, he said shut up to me. Did you hear that Castiel?”

Sam knew that Lucifer was intentionally trying to rile him up but he didn’t care. He snatched up the large, steel knife from the table, spinning and plunging it deep into the side of the punching bag as he let out a feral snarl. The knife tore through leather, leaving a gaping hole when Sam drew back, allowing sand to pour out onto the floor in a steady stream. He slashed at the bag again, picking up speed to leave multiple holes in the bag. It wasn’t a productive way of working through his emotions but it sure as hell felt good.

“Where do you get off on this?! Twisting people to your every whim, I’m just some kind of game to you aren’t I!?” Sam gestured with the knife wildly.

“What can I say, you’re fun to play with.”

“Does it look like I’m having fun here Lucifer?!” He slammed the knife through the leather again, leaving it protrude from the slowly deflating bag. “You knew she would behave the way she did and you knew damn well how it was going to piss me off! You don’t get to use me as a toy, you don’t get to make me fee-” He cut himself off.

“Lilith does have the ability to bring the worst out in people.”

“She’s a nightmare!”

“Well why couldn’t you just get the stupid cow to focus?!” Lucifer had dropped the camera down now, stepping closer to confront Sam head on.

“Because she was too busy throwing herself at you!” Sam snapped.

“You shouldn’t have let your jealousy get in the way of your work!”

“Jealous?! Of what?! The fact you slept with her 10 years ago?! Give me a break!” 

The two stood face to face, barely inches separating them as the heated argument continued to escalate. Lucifer was enjoying this and Sam wanted nothing more than to wipe the arrogant expression off his face. 

“Well you seemed pretty determined not to let her take any of my attention so maybe! There something you need to tell me Sammy?”

“You’re such an asshole.”

“Guess that makes two of us.”

Sam was vaguely aware of Castiels presence but he was too busy hoping Lucifer would burst into flames to take any notice. 

“I’m sorry Lucifer but we need to be leaving for the meeting at the gallery.” Castiel hesitantly mumbled.

“It’ll have to wait, we’re not finished here.”

“Yeah. We are.” Sam spat out vehemently. 

Before he could consciously process the decision he had spun away sharply, his feet carrying him loudly towards the exit.

He didn’t look back as he pushed out onto the street, his breathing still heavy and rapid from the fight. There would probably be consequences for storming out the way he did but that was for future him to deal with.

Sam could barely remember the journey home, it wasn’t even until he found himself trudging up the front path that he realised he was still wearing the tracksuit from set. 

At least he had remembered to grab his bag on the way out, he tossed it carelessly aside as he climbed the stairs, he was mostly undressed by the time he made it to the shower.

He let the water wash away all of the anger from the day and if it wasn’t for Dean thumping on his bedroom door he would have been content spending the rest of his day under the cold stream.

“Hey Sammy! You know we both have to pay that water bill right? Finish your alone time on dry land!” 

Sam sighed, turning off the water and throwing on the first clean clothes he laid his hands on, not bothering to dry off before entering the hallway.

“Jesus man, what happened to you?” If Deans shocked expression was anything to go by then Sam must still look as crappy as he felt.

“Don’t ask.”

“Beer?”

“Yeah.”

The two landed themselves on the couch, cold beers in hand. Sam half heartedly explained the day, avoiding going into much detail, he really didn’t need to be interrogated or made fun of right now. Deans main response was “Wow, that Lilith seems like some bitch.” and Sam was happy with that, because it was right.

“Sam your bag keeps vibrating over here, do I want to know why?” Dean asked.

“Why wouldn’t you-? Nevermind. It’s probably my phone, pass it over.”

Dean flung the bag over causing it to connect hard with Sams chest, he let out a frustrated huff, glaring over at his brother who shrugged innocently.  
He pulled out his phone to reveal the onslaught of messages glowing on his screen.

**Balthazar:**  
_Just so you know, people usually try to kill one of us after their first day so you’re doing well._

**Balthazar:**  
_Also, I’m going to need that outfit back…_

Sam swiped the message away.

**Meg:**  
_Hey Legs. I know Lilith is a whore but she’s Lucifers whore so just hang in there.  
Believe it or not, the boss really does like you. _

Sam didn’t want to believe her, he didn’t want to respond but his fingers were already gliding across the keys before he had time to make another choice.

 **Sam:**  
_Sure he does._

**Meg:**  
_Look, Lucifer fucks with a lot of people but he’s different since you left. If I didn’t know better I’d say he was moping._

**Sam:**  
_Honestly, I really don’t care._

**Meg:**  
_You keep telling yourself that handsome._

He clicked off the message frustratedly, even if Meg was telling the truth it didn’t matter. Lucifer was being a dick and Sam hoped he felt bad about it.

**Charlie:**  
_Hey Sam! How’re you going with your paper for tomorrow? Mines driving me crazy!_

Shit. How could he forget? He usually had these papers done a week in advance but he was really going to have to cram tonight to get it done. There was only one shoot left he reminded himself, he just had to push through a little more. He sent some lie about how everything was okay in response before moving on.

**Gabriel:**  
_Hey Sam, so sounds like things went just as expected today.. Sorry about that. I’m emailing you through the schedule for the last shoot now.  
I hate to be “that guy” but I’ve gotta remind you at this point that your contract does state that we can only pay you after all of the shoots have been completed. _

Sam dropped his phone down beside him, running his hands roughly over his face as he took in the barrage of messages.

“You alright Sammy?”

“That’s a stupid question.”

“Alright well you know where to find me if you want me to shake some people up.” Dean commented, slapping Sams foot as he left the room.

Sam sat in silence for a minute, he just wanted to forget it all for a few minutes.  
The world unfortunately, had other plans.

_Bzzz._

**Lucifer**

Sam considered not opening the message at all but he couldn’t help himself, he was curious to see what the man could possibly have to say for himself.

**Lucifer:**  
_If you need to talk Sam, I’m here.  
Just know that it was never my intention to hurt you._

**Sam:**  
_We have nothing to talk about.  
And for the record, you did._

**Lucifer:**  
_For that I’m sorry. I needed to see strong emotion today and I underestimated the effect it would have on you, I won’t let that happen again._

**Sam:**  
_Why don’t I believe you?_

**Lucifer:**  
_I may be many things but a liar is not one of them and I’ll prove that to you, given the chance._

Sam tossed his phone to the other couch, he was done with being manipulated for the day. 

* * *

In the next week Sam managed to do more study than he had done in months and was at last making a dent in his final dissertation. He avoided social media like the plague, even though his phone was constantly buzzing with new messages from people sharing that damn photo Balthazar posted from the Gluttony shoot.  
He dove into dusty old textbooks at the university library that he had been meaning to read for years, they bored him half to death but he needed anything to distract him from messaging Lucifer back.  
He just had to get through this last week.  
Then he could be rid of his overbearing, _hot_ \- No. Creepy, boss for good.

But when Dean came storming into his room that morning he realised that maybe he hadn’t been as subtle about his plan as he thought.

“That’s it, I’m sick of this whiney teenage bullshit.” Dean scolded.

“What?” 

“This,” Dean gestured towards where his brother was perched on the bed, tapping away feverishly at his laptop. “It’s gotta stop.”

“....My study?” 

“No man! You’re moping, you’ve been in here all week! So you had a fight with your boss, he’s a dick, we get it. You’ve got one more day so shake it off and come have a beer.”

“Cause that solves everything.”

“Damn right it does.” Dean ended, throwing a beer in his direction. “Unless there’s something else you wanna talk about?”

“I have to be on set in a few hours.” Sam responded, dodging the question.

“I know.” Dean responded as he walked back out of the room.

Sam sighed, shutting down his laptop and gathering his things together before following his brother down the stairs. 

“So..?” Dean prompted.

“So what?” 

“So, why has this fight with Lucifer rattled your cage so much?”

“I don’t know what your talking about.” Sam unconsciously held his breath to stop himself from blurting out anything he knew he’d regret.

“Sure, whatever.” Sam could practically feel the eyeroll. “I saw the way you two looked at eachother you know.”

“What do you mean?” Sam snapped.

“Jesus Sammy, the guy looks like he wants to bundle you up and keep you under the stairs.”

“He’s just intense.”

“And you look back like you want him to.”

Sam froze. Why could his stubborn, narrow-sighted brother always see straight through him? “Just drop it.” He warned.

“Alright, alright.” Dean threw his hands up in defeat, dropping into the nearby chair.

Sam managed to get through the next few hours without any further interrogation which had to be close to a miracle. 

_Just one more shoot, then it’s over._

Sam sighed out the thought to himself, unsure if it was relief or disappointment filling his breath. The drive to the studio felt shorter than normal, distracted by the anticipation of seeing the people he now considered friends for possibly the last time rising in his chest. The feeling was counteracted by the tension weighing in his gut, he was trying to hold onto his anger but he couldn’t help but feel it slipping every time Lucifer crossed into his thoughts.

He shook his head as he stepped out onto the curb, followed closely by Dean.  
Castiel paced in front of the doorway, phone pressed to his ear and clipboard in hand as always. His head shot up at the sound of the Impala doors slamming shut. A smile burst across his face when his eyes connected with the two men but Sam could tell, even from a distance his focus was stuck on Dean, Sam waved politely all the same as Castiel hung up the phone.

“Sam, Dean!”

“Hey Cas.” Sam greeted. 

“Hi.” Dean responded without making eye contact.

“Everything’s ready inside. We’re going to be really sad to see you go.” Castiel smiled weakly.

“Me too.”

“I’ll meet you up there soon.” Castiel added, shifting towards Dean who was still oozing anxious energy. “How have you been Dean?”

“Oh, he actually can’t stick around today, right Dean?” Sams tone was polite but Dean could feel the threat in his words.

“Sam-” Dean started, feeling like a child being told they couldn’t hang out with their friends after school.

“No, of course. I can imagine you’re very busy.”

“It’s not that I don’t wanna stay, it’s ju-”

Before Sam had a chance to intervene any further there was a hand clasping onto his shoulder and spinning him around through the door.

“Sam! The man of the hour!” Gabriel announced, guiding them through the lobby.

Sam chuckled awkwardly, glancing back over his shoulder to make sure Dean had left. He hadn’t.

“Last shoot, how you feeling?” 

“Okay, I guess.”

“I know things were rough last week Sam but for what it’s worth, you handled it really well. No one lost any teeth, no blood was shed, I consider that a win!”

“I’ve got to agree with you there.”

“That all aside, have you had a chance to think about doing promotional work for the project with us yet?” The question caught Sam off balance. He’d completely forgotten that continuing to work for Lucifer was even an option.

“Shit. No, I haven’t. What would that involve?”

“Just a few previews up and down the coast, cocktail dinners, creating hype, et cetera.”

“Can i think about it?”

“Sure, just don’t think too long. We’ve only got a fortnight to get things together.”

“Thanks Gabe.”

“No problem bucko.” Gabriel responded swinging open the studio doors. “I bring you all a gift!” He announced to the room.

The room was darker than usual, black backdrops hung around the set and the lights were much lower to the floor than usual.

“I love gifts. When can I unwrap him?” Megs suggestive drawl made Sams lips twitched up into a smile.

“Hello Meg.” He leant down, kissing her on the cheek.

“I believe the unwrapping is my job.” Balthazar chimed in, holding up a deep green outfit.

“Is that leather?” Sams eyes widened at the high collared, ensemble.

“Sure is, you should feel right at home.” Sam felt a hand quickly connect with his ass, causing him to flinch away. “Come see me after! Feel free to leave the outfit on.” Gabriel added as he sauntered away.

Still shocked, Sams eyes followed Gabriel as he crossed the floor, an action that he almost immediately regretted.

Lucifers was there, his attention lasered onto him and Sam had a feeling it had been that way since he entered the room. Something was different, they way he stared wasn’t as possessive and smug as usual. Lucifer seemed, softer. There was no sharp self-righteous grin or devious spark in his eyes, his eyes were still bright and the smile still played on his lips but he looked softer. He didn’t rush to approach or get Sams attention, it was as if he had seen a woodland creature in the distance and didn’t want to startle it away so instead was content to watch on peacefully until it came to him.

Sam was ushered down into the seat in front of Meg, breaking his line of sight to Lucifer. The time flew by as the team worked away at his hair and makeup. Meg made the mistake of assuming Sam would know how to put in contacts, after she had finished applying the tormenting, dark green makeup around his eyes she spent the next fifteen minutes teasing him from her chair as he struggled to blink in the deep green disks. Balthazar had given up entirely, leaving to find Castiel as Sam sat back down, makeup half smudged off from the inevitable tears shed from poking himself in the eye. Repeatedly.

“God you really are one hot mess aren’t you sugar?” She teased.

“Sorry.” He smiled.

“So, now we’re alone. You gonna tell me how things are with you and Luci - father of all douchery?”

Sam chuckled at her description. “I was mad.”

“Was?”

“Yeah, was.”

“And now?”

“I don’t know.” He answered honestly. Seeing Lucifer again had changed things, as much as he was a creep and an asshole Sam still enjoyed his company. Sam knew he was just trying to get emotion out of him to help the art and while that doesn’t make purposely provoking him okay, maybe he should at least have been given the chance to apologise or explain.

“That’s a start. Just keep an open mind okay?”

“I will, thanks Meg.”

“Of course, now go squeeze that ass into some leather.” 

Balthazar had really outdone himself this time. The outfit was ridiculous, Sam was thanking god that Dean wasn’t here to see this. The tight, dark green leather gripped into his skin, neckline shooting up into a very Count Dracula-esk collar that flared around his jawline. The buckles and detailing ran all the way down to the equally tight, squeaky pants. To top it off the whole thing was draped in a trench coat that looked like it came straight from the set of the Matrix.

He had never felt so exposed in his life as he exited the dressing room. He ignored the cat calls as they flew at him from all directions, making the occasional exception to flip someone off. He could see Lucifer desperately suppressing the laugh that was bubbling under the surface, instead opting to bite down on his perfectly full, wet-… his lower lip, as he watched Sams uncomfortable gate.

Sam thought that Lucifers attention would make him squirm, bring all that anger rushing back but it didn’t. Instead he felt safe, under his obvious urge to chuckle there was something very apologetic and accepting, Sam took a deep breath as he let the calm wave that Lucifers store brought fill him up.

Before he’d even made the decision he was crossing the floor towards him. A warm smile spread on Lucifers face, the kind that made his eyes crinkle just slightly around the edges and Sam couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“Don’t you look… Interesting.”

“I look like a dominatrix had sex with Kermit the Frog.”

“Like I said… Interesting.” He grinned.

“Good interesting?”

“I always think you’re the good kind of interesting Sam.”

Much to Sams relief the conversation was flowing easily.

“I’m glad you came back.” His grin softened to something so genuine Sam found himself looking away to steady himself.

“Well Gabe made it pretty clear I wouldn't get my money if I didn’t.” That’a boy Winchester, avoid and deny.

“I’m still glad my actions didn’t break our… Working relationship beyond repair.” Sam didn’t push the hesitation around “working” he was sure it was probably nothing.

“I still think I deserve an explanation.”

“Of course, perhaps when you’re in a less… Restricting outfit?”

“That might be an idea.”

Lucifer smiled kindly, “Shall we?” He gestured.

“Yeah, what’s the plan here?”

“Have you ever heard of the Green Eyed Monster?” Lucifer questioned darkly.

The shoot itself was pretty straight forward, Sam had to portray the envious monster in the dark, at least the outfit made more sense in context, until they started shooting Sam was sure it was some kind of cruel joke. He did his best to buy extra time, purposely posing poorly at first and as the shoot went on he could feel the dread creeping up. He hated to admit it but he really wasn’t ready for this part of his life to be over but all to soon, it was.

“You sure we don’t need anything else?”

“No Sam, you were great.” Lucifers smile was weak as he scrolled through the pictures.

“Okay..” Sam stood awkwardly, shifting his weight from side to side.

“You get to go back to your normal life now Sam, you must be relieved.” 

“I guess so..” 

Reacting to Sams hesitation, Lucifer placed the camera down, taking a small, careful step towards him. Sam could have sworn the air was thickening around him, constricting his chest as he struggled to remember how to breath. He should have just left, Lucifer was done with him and now he was just dead weight.

“You know Sam, it really would be a shame if you never got to see your work displayed. If you’re interested, perhaps you might come to the opening.”

“Sure!” Sam exclaimed much too quickly for his own comfort but the light it sparked in Lucifers eyes eased the tension from chest.

“Speak with Gabriel, he’ll get you put onto the list.. I look forward to seeing you there.” Sam wasn’t sure if he had imagined it but for a split second he thought he felt fingers tracing across the back of his palm and caressing gently around his wrist. Before he had time to glance away and check, the feeling was gone and Lucifer was crossing the floor out of the room.

He wasn’t done here, there’s no way he could let end like this. It felt like he had read the whole book only to find out the last page had been torn out, no resolution, no ending. This was only meant to have been a quick way to earn enough money to pay the bills until the end of the school year but it had become something more now and Sam wasn’t prepared to let the story go unfinished. 

He heard Balthazars yelling as he exited the room, he’d get his outfit back but Sam didn’t have time to stop and think right now, if he did he might change this mind.  
The elevator moved painfully slow and in his rush he didn’t even bother to knock as he entered Gabriels office, shutting the door quickly behind him.

Gabriel barely flinched at the sudden intrusion, he was probably used to dealing with highly stressed and dramatic people. He casually turned toward Sam, still pouring his scotch smoothly. He cocked his eyebrow suggestively as he took in Sams unusual attire.

“Is today my birthday?”

“Let’s cut the sexual harassment for a minute okay Gabe? I want to talk promotional work.”

The knowing smirk that crawled across Gabriels face filled Sam with a confusing mixture of excitement and concern. Maybe he was getting himself into more than he bargained for but there really was only one way to find out..


	5. The Bike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very heavy Dean/Cas chapter but don't worry, our main boys will be back soon with a vengeance!

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when he was confronted by his brother at the base of the staircase. He’d been so worked up all day darting around the house trying to keep himself distracted that he hadn’t even noticed when Sam came home after his afternoon lecture.

“Woah, easy Dean. You alright?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? Doesn’t matter. When did you get here?” He rambled, making a quick exit into the kitchen from Sams judgemental stare. 

“I just got here.” Sam answered, his bag landing on the counter with a thud.

Dean didn’t respond, instead opting to crack open a beer and gulp it back with a nod. He could see Sam shake his head out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey are you home tonight? I thought we could watch the game.” Sams sudden change of topic caused Dean to let out an internal sigh of relief. Except now he had to come up with an excuse.

“Uh, no actually I was just about to head out.”

“Seriously? Dude I barely ever see you and you know I’m going away next weekend. Can’t you just drink here?” Sams accusing tone only flamed Deans guilt.

“No, it’s not like that, I uh, I picked up some extra work.” 

“Oh, okay then yeah, you should go.” Sam waved him off.

Dean took the opportunity to escape any further questions, shrugging on his jacket and heading out the door. He pulled his phone from his pocket as he slid into the front seat on the Impala, opening it to his last received message today.

**Cas:**  
_Great. I will be home anytime from 6pm so please come by whenever is most convenient._

Yep. Still real.

Cas had mentioned that he might have some work for him when they first met but Dean never gave it much thought. Then when Sam had warned him away from Cas he thought spending any time with him was completely off the table.  
When the message came through this morning though he knew he was screwed. It’s paid work, he reasoned with himself, they needed to pay the bills and even after Sam got his paycheck last week they would always need more money, no way Sam could be that mad at him for trying to help out.  
And that’s all it was anyway, just paid work. Yeah.

He chucked his phone across the seat, revving the Impala to life. The drive would at least give him time to sort through these bullshit teenage girl butterflies who were currently beating his insides with a million tiny baseball bats.

Metallica. That’ll fix it.

He flicked on the cassette, drowning out any unnecessary thoughts for the rest of the drive.

He counted along the houses when he finally pulled onto Castiels street. It was a nice area, all the sidewalks were uncracked and clean, the lawns were neat and mowed, your standard 2.5 kids and a dog type area. Dean could have sworn he even saw a white picket fence a few streets over.

“42..” He muttered as the car idled in front of the house.

There was nothing out of the ordinary about the house, it was a little smaller than some of the others, low set, but it blended into the street seamlessly.

Dean found himself half jogging up the path to the door, he was still anxious as hell but not having his little brother breathing down his neck did help. He rocked back on his heels as he knocked, listening to the dull but rushed footsteps inside.

“Dean!” Castiel exclaimed as he swung the door open.

“Hey Cas.” Dean masked his nerves with his signature cocky grin.

Cas wasn’t in the usual get up Dean was used to seeing him in, all clean cut button downs and ties. No, this afternoon he had opted for something much more casual. The jeans clung around his waist dropping into a loose, comfortable fit and the dark t-shirt he wore was ever so slightly crumpled but that was mostly hidden by the maroon jacket he had draped around his shoulders.  
Dean couldn’t help but think it was a good look on him.

“Thanks for coming.” He gestured Dean into the house. “Just head through to the left.” Cas prompted and Dean obliged, the living area was open but quaint, pictures and awards lined the mantel just below the large television (the only new looking item in the room), an old record player layed off to the side beside the large wooden bookshelf that was bursting with leather bound books and records. The grey couch looked like it was worn in in all the right places. Dean had expected a much more flashy, pompous house but this place was simple, it felt lived in, it felt like a home.

They passed through into the kitchen, which was slightly more modern. The clean counters lined the outskirts, encircling the smooth, high set bench that ran down the middle. Dean hovered awkwardly beside one of the bar stools, as Cas made his way to the fridge.

“Can I get you a beverage?” Cas offered.

“Sure.” 

Cas nodded mildly, turning away to hide a shy smile. He cracked open two beers, handing one over to a much relieved Dean as he sat down.

“So uh, how’ve you been Cas?” Dean began after taking a few, unnecessarily large gulps from his beer.

“Very well. Lucifer has been quite demanding since your brother signed on for the promotional trip next week so I’ve not had much time to stay in contact with you, though I have been meaning to.” Cas’ fingertips tugged unconsciously at the bottles label.

“Oh yeah, I guess figuring out how to transport a giant baby like Sam must be a pain in the ass.”

Cas chuckled, it wasn’t loud or overly long but Dean was amazed at how his face lit up like the sun. Dean was so drawn to the laughter, everything in him gravitated towards the sound and he couldn’t look away.  
His whole face got involved when he laughed, no matter how briefly his lips curled up to allow the cheerful sound to roll out, his eyes crinkled around the edges, revealing the spark of joy behind them. It was the kind of laugh you only saw in films and that was exactly how Dean saw him, a perfect image on a screen, he could so easily forget that there was a real person in front of him.  
He barely heard Cas when he started to speak again.

“Yes well, Lucifer has taken quite fondly to that giant baby so nothing short of the finest will do apparently, it’s mostly Gabriels issue luckily.” Cas looked on as Dean continued to stare back at him. “Dean?” He politely prompted.

Yep. He was screwed.

“Shit. Sorry Cas, I am listening, just uh.. Long day.” He looked away, rubbing a rough hand across his forehead.

“Of course, if you’d prefer we can do this another day..?” Cas half heartedly suggested.

“No, no. That’s not what I meant.. Just uh, what exactly is it you need help with?”

“Follow me.” There’s that smile again.

They made their way out the back door, crossing the small decking toward the large metal garage. They didn’t talk but it didn’t feel awkward, Dean could see Cas taking a small sip of his beer as he reached out to pull open the door.  
As it rolled up, it revealed the clutter inside. There were boxes and old furniture strewn around the edge of the space, but even though it was a jumbled mess it looked… Clean? Did Cas dust in here or something, even if he doesn’t use it? Probably, he’s a weird dude.

Sitting in the middle of the concrete floor was not what Dean had expected.

It was a classic sports bike. She was looking a little worse for wear but she was still beautiful, all the low cut, craftsmanship of the 60’s.  
Dean knew what she was but how to fix her… Not really his area.

“Wow Cas, didn’t pick you as a motorbike man.” Dean jested.

“Oh well..” His hand swivelled the bottle clumsily. “It’s really just been sitting here forever, I’m aware they’re dangerous but someone once told me that they feel like flying.”

Dean heart picked up as he smiled at the innocence of that statement.

“Sure do. Y’know man, bikes aren’t really my thing though..” Dean scrambled as he saw the disappointment drop over Cas’ face. “I’m not saying I won’t do it! Just..” He paced around the bike, flicking away a small chip of paint. “If she needs anything more than a basic tune up and polish you might need someone else.”

“Whatever you can do will be fine.” 

“Well alright then, let’s get started, first things first, I’m gonna need music.” He placed his beer down on a nearby box, glancing around the garage.

“Oh, I may have..” Cas drifted off, rummaging around underneath a counter for a minute before producing an old CD player.

“Does it have a tape deck?”

“Yes.” Cas responded after a quick examination.

“Alright then, hold on.” 

When Dean returned from the Impala Cas had sat himself on a low stool beside the bike, one elbow perched up on his knee as he continued to strip the beer bottle of its label clumsily. The CD player was plugged in nearby and was currently churning out white noise.

“What do you want to listen to?” Dean asked as he sifted through the tapes. 

“Hmm.. Do you have any Elvis?”

“Sorry buddy, nothing here that girls cry or dance to.”

“Understandable. I do quite like The Beatles..” He mused.

“Really?”

“Yes, I find their music both calming and uplifting.”

“Hm, don’t get me wrong, they're great but I don’t think I’ve ever really taken the time to listen to them.”

“I would highly recommend it. Their music makes me, very happy.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He added, focussing back on the choices in front of him.

“Anything you choose will be fine.”

“Dealers choice, I like it.” He agreed, plucking a Black Sabbath tape out of the box.

The dark music seeped out into the garage, Cas’ eyes tightened as he listened to the unfamiliar tune. He contemplated the music briefly before slowly nodding along with the beat as he relaxed back in his seat.

“So uh, where are your tools?” 

“Oh. I believe I have some just over there in that box.” He gestured.

“.... Is this it? Really Cas? A hammer.. A screwdriver and what’s this.. a broken pair of pliers?” Dean questioned with sympathetic amusement.

“Sh-should I have more..?” Cas’ cheeks started to flush a deep pink.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll get mine from the car.” 

This was going to be fine, it was all going well so far. As long as he didn’t make Cas laugh too much then he shouldn’t have any trouble keeping this whole ordeal professional and save him the wrath of Sammy. 

The sight of Cas leaning over to inspect the old bike threw all of that out the window. Why did those jeans have to fit so damn well? They’re probably expensive, that’s why. Or the universe hates Dean.. That’s quite likely too.

“So, have you ever ridden?” Cas jumped slightly, obviously unaware of Dean re-entering the garage.

“No actually..”

“But you have this bike..?”

“Yes well… I always intended to learn.” Cas responded coyly.

“Well maybe I’ll teach you one day.” It wasn’t even a question.

“I’d like that.”

Stop it with that end-of-life-as-we-know-it smile.

They both sat mostly quiet while Dean worked, after revving the bike up a few times he chortled at Cas, listening to the machine desperately trying to roar back to life.

“Well, I think we’re in luck, she’d not in too bad of shape.” He announced happily. “I should be able to fix her up tonight if you don’t mind me hanging around for a few hours?”

“That would be fine, I appreciate your help.. And company.”

“It is a pretty big house for just one dude.”

“Honestly, I don’t spend a lot of time here and when I do I just mostly sleep.. This is a nice change.”

Dean was trying his best to ignore the implication that his presence was anything more than just a burden. If he let himself believe that Castiel actually wanted him around he may lose control of the situation entirely.

“Yeah, I’d bet having the alone time is just as nice.” He chuckled, cutting Cas off before he began to speak again. “Even if our place is just as big, me and Sammy are still always getting in each other's way. You know, with him about to be Mr. Big Shot lawyer soon, I’m sure he enjoys anytime he gets away from me.”

“I doubt that.” Castiel responded sincerely. “Perhaps Sam may not even pursue a life as a lawyer.”

“Not a chance!” Dean snapped back. “That kids worked way to hard for way too long!”

Castiels expression was slightly stunned at Deans sudden outburst. He quickly continued working, wiping some grease onto the rag hanging from his hip.

“All I meant was he seems to be enjoying his time with Lucifer. Maybe he started this line of work for a reason.” 

Dean contemplated that for a minute, even though Sam was still tired as hell, he did seem to enjoy the work sometimes but he’d never throw away his law career. “No that’s not it Cas..” He started defeatedly. “He’s doing this because of me.. The fact he’s having fun is great but he shouldn’t have to be doing it in the first place..”

“I don’t understand..” 

“I couldn’t get work in the bars downtown due to… Some misunderstandings..” He swallowed back the guilt. “So I take the hours that I can at the garage and Sam had to keep working while he studied to keep us above water. When the thing with Lucifer came along it was better than the shitty bar work..” His eyes flashed back towards Castiel who’s eyes offered all the sympathy and caring Dean was sure he didn’t deserve. “Anyway, I may be a failure who missed out on their dreams but I won’t let Sammy end up the same way. When he finishes school he’ll move on and I’ll be more than happy to watch him succeed from a distance.”

“You’re not a failure Dean..” Cas layed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

“I wish I could say I agree Cas.” Dean sighed.

“The way I hear it you’ve overcome great hardships to get to this point, Sams an amazing person, you should be proud of what you’ve both manage to achieve.”

“He really is something hey? Can’t tell you where he got those brains from.” He smiled, cranking the wrench again.

“He wouldn’t be who he is without you, I truly believe that.” Cas’ hand lingered ever so slightly longer than most would consider friendly comforting but Dean was still disappointed when it slipped away.

“Thanks Cas.”

“Of course. I’ll go get us more beer.”

“It’s like you read my mind.”

Dean had never spoken to anyone about these things, not Sam, not even to himself. Why was he all of a sudden spilling his guts to this guy? 

Maybe it was the way his head angled when he was listening, like he was hanging on every word and evaluating how to best respond, like he really cared. Or maybe that smile, the laugh that caused his hair to tumble down just onto his forehead.. Or maybe it’s just the beer.

Dean quickly fitted the new bottle to his lips when Castiel returned, attempting to be oblivious to the sparks that ran up his arm where his fingers lightly glanced under Cas’ as he passed him the beer. 

“What do you dream Dean?” Castiel asked suddenly.

“Mostly it’s all hookers in halos and blackjack.” He stopped dead. His eyes widening as he realised how inappropriate that may have been… But soon Cas’ rough laugh broke the tension. 

Thank fuck, he really needed to work harder to keep that snarky backhanded Winchester coping mechanism in check.

“You don’t have to answer that, I suppose it was a little personal.”

“No, no it’s fine. What do you mean?” He swiveled on his knees, be a grown up Dean, grown ups make eye contact.

 _Ah fuck._

Castiels deep blue eyes were burning into him again, this guy could probably ask for Deans deepest, darkest secrets and he’d spill without hesitation just to not let him down. He felt safe with Cas, he barely knew the guy so he probably shouldn’t but hell, stranger things have happened, Sam was a model for christs sake.

“Well, you said you missed out on your dreams. What did you dream?” Castiel carefully danced over the words, never breaking eye contact.

“Nah it’s nothing really. Pipe dream for someone like me.”

“I’d still like to hear about it.” He encouraged softly.

“Well… I always thought one day I’d open my own classic car workshop.” A grin crawled up one side of his face. “Y’know I’d spend my days working on proper muscle cars, like Baby” He paused, noting Cas’ amused expression, “The Impala.. I’d have someone else deal with all the pompous ass’ that might bring them in and I could just focus on keeping these girls young and beautiful.” He patted the leather lined seat of the bike.

“It sounds like something you’re very passionate about.”

“Yeah well, my jobs fine too.”

They sat quietly for a minute, the silence wasn’t uncomfortable but it just felt as if there was nothing more to say.

“Did you eat before you came here?” 

“No actually.” Huh. Weird. 

“How do you feel about chinese food?”

“Positively.” Dean beamed back as his stomach let out an embarrassingly loud rumble.

“There is a place nearby, I’ll order us some.”

“Great, I should be done here soon.”

The conversation stayed fairly light while they waited, music, television, safe topics. Dean only managed to cut himself once for the remainder of the project, Cas had been excessively concerned but Dean assured him it was nothing, rinsing it off under the garden tap before carrying on.

Soon there was a knock at the door, they really ain’t kidding when they say time flies… Though Dean had forgotten just how quickly it did fly when you were having fun.

“I’ll just pack up shop here.” Dean offered as Cas hurried off to answer the impatient knocking at the door.

By the time Dean made his way through the back door he could smell the food wafting through from the living room. His stomachs demanding attitude towards being fed had managed to dull out most of the twisting pit of anxious energy that was bubbling up at the thought of having dinner with Cas. 

_Mans gotta eat._ He reasoned.

Cas shuffled around the low coffee table, smiling up as he spooned a portion of fried rice onto Deans plate, handing it over as he flopped onto the couch. He immediately stabbed the nearest piece of meat with his and shoved it messily into his mouth. Manners be damned.

Castiels attempt to hide the small chuckle that fell from his lips only managed to make Deans ineloquent actions all the more obvious as he sat lightly down beside him, effortlessly picking the food up between his chopsticks. His movements were oddly entrancing, every action was graceful and precise but his execution was somehow awkward, like he was trying just a little too hard to mimic something he’d seen on television.

Dean could feel the muscles in his face tugging towards a smile, he quickly shifted his eyes out the window to the now dark and quiet street. That’s what he was focusing on right now, the way the yellow street light was filtering over the trees, the breeze rustling through their leaves, the odd set of headlights flashing past. Not the man sitting all to close next to him, the way he ran a slender finger around the edge of the plate that rested gingerly on his knee. No, he hadn’t even considered the small, popping sound when the chopsticks pulled away from his lips or the warmth he could feel being so close on such a small couch.

“Why do you only have one damn couch?” The phrase was more forceful than he meant but the weak breaking in his voice countered that pretty seamlessly.

“I don’t usually get many visitors.” Cas’ voice dropped off like he was only just now noticing that the thought may bother him.

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, if it makes you uncomfortable I can sit on the floor.”

“No, god man I’m not gonna make you sit on the floor in your own house! I was just curious.” He covered quickly, leaning forward to snatch up his beer.

“Well working for Lucifer takes up most of my time.”

“I can imagine..” Dean paused, contemplating his next question. You know what. Fuck it. “Speaking of which Cas.. you never told me about your dreams. How did you end up working for the devil?”

Cas chuckled fondly “He’s not that bad.”

“He’s creepy.”

“Some may say so. But through all his flaws, he is a good man.” He defended, deflecting the question.

“You still didn’t answer the question.” Dean tried to redirect the conversation.

“I wasn’t sure you were interested..” Cas half mumbled.

“Well, I’m telling you, I am.” The sincerity in his tone coupled with the fear of how many different ways that could be taken had Dean concentrating on chasing a rogue prawn around his plate a little harder than was probably necessary.

“It’s a family thing, I owe them everything.” Cas answered flatly.

“Care to elaborate..?”

Cas bowed his head briefly, he didn’t seem uncomfortable but he look like he was struggling to find the words he needed.

“You don’t have to tell me, I shouldn’t have asked.” Dean reassured, waving a hand dismissively.

“It’s not that. It’s just-- No one’s ever really asked before.”

After another deep breath Cas broke into his story and Dean couldn’t help but feel glued to his words, not wanting to miss a thing as Cas peeled down his barriers.

It wasn’t an easy tale to hear, an abusive father who drove his sister to destruction while Cas’ attempted to keep them together and live his mediocre life. Lucifer and Gabriels family had helped where they could when he was young but it wasn’t until Cas’ father publicly blamed him for his sisters death that they whisked him away to start a new life.*

“Wow, Cas.” He finally spoke, stunned.

“I’m sorry, perhaps that was more information than you would have liked.”

“No, no. I’m glad you told me.”

Deans hand automatically shifted down the back of the couch to rest lightly on Cas’ shoulder, his thumb dragged comfortingly across the slender muscle before Dean was pulling away, clearing his throat as he moved towards his beer again.

Had he really done that? Maybe he imagined it, he was pretty exhausted at this point. He was just getting his beer.

“So there’s really nothing else you’ve ever wanted?” Dean asked.

Cas paused, glancing around the room, “.. I would have liked a second couch.”

Dean hadn’t even noticed the last of the tension he had been carrying with him all day but now that Cas had been so willing to open up to him he felt that ease away. He usually hated this sappy stuff, even just listening to people's stories and emotions left him shifting awkwardly, desperate for an escape but watching Cas make himself vulnerable like that sparked something in him and instead of running for once, he wanted to be there for him.

When Dean finished his meal and probably his fourth beer he could feel his head lolling back to rest on the couch, lazy and full as he soaked in the comforting warmth of the room. The conversation had begun to slow turning more into a hazy drabble than anything intelligible. His head rolled away from Castiel, glancing at the clock on the wall, how the hell was it already past midnight?

“Wow, it got late.” He stated as he rolled his head back.

Cas’ head was resting heavy against the worn fabric now too, still leant towards Dean. His eyes barely open as he slowly gave into the unconsciousness that beckoned him.

“Hmmm.” He hummed in agreement.

Dean smiled as he fought with himself over how important getting off the couch really was. He’d probably only get a few streets away before he’d need to stop and go to sleep anyway. Were his eyes even still open? They mustn’t have been because when Cas began to shift he only knew because he felt the couch shift beneath him.

A long, contented breath seeped from Deans lips as he felt a something warm gently slide into place against his chest, soft hair grazing under his chin. The heavy body slipped effortlessly into place against his, wriggling momentarily before steadying.

Now he knew he was asleep because this had to be a dream.

Either way, he didn’t care to wretch his eyes open again to find out.

He allowed his arm to drop off the top of the couch, draping itself perfectly over the steadily rising and falling body beneath it.  
There was a distant sound then, maybe some remnant of a word washed away in the dreary expanse of his unconscious. Dean really couldn’t be sure that he even heard it, maybe it was just another figment in his imagination, whatever it was, it sounded contented and that was enough for him.  
As he finally gave into the inevitable he felt a thrumming beat vibrating out of his chest as he slowly stroked his thumb back and forth. Was he humming?

It didn’t matter, it was his dream. It’d make sense in the morning.

When his eyes finally peeled their way open again Dean was not impressed to find the daylight streaming in through the open window. He quickly reached up to shield his eyes, “Son of a bitch” he grumbled, blinking away the dim remainders of sleep. 

He pushed himself further down into the comfortable couch, there was a weight over his side, probably a dorky blanket but Dean didn’t care, it was nice even as the sunlight heated the room. He pulled it in closer, grimacing against his body's persistence to wake him up. The weight beneath him shifted unexpectedly.

Not a blanket. 

Deans eyes flew open, glancing down to find Castiel strewn out over the couch, one foot tucked up onto the pillow, another carelessly resting on the ground. His head was firmly nestled into the crook of Deans neck, he could feel the hair rustling against his jaw as he moved. Cas’ chest still rose and fell steadily, indicating that he was still oblivious to the waking world around him.  
Dean followed his own shoulder down discovering that his arm was wrapped around Cas’ upper waist, curling firmly over his forearm where it rested possessively.

As surprising as his current situation was Dean took in a deep breath, soaking up everything about the moment. He was so comfortable, there was no awkward dead arm or cramp that usually accompanied waking up with someone in a less than ideal sleeping position on a strange couch.

There was an innocence about their situation, nothing short of exhaustion having caused them to collapse together into the perfect pile of limbs. It was nice, Dean still wasn’t a hundred percent convinced he wasn’t still asleep but that didn’t change anything.  
He had began to let his eyes flutter shut again when the sudden cold realisation hit him like a sledgehammer.

_Sam._

He remembered every scolding look Sam had thrown his way, the warnings about jeopardizing his job. Dean had lied about being there in the first place and all of a sudden he was waking up on the dudes couch. If Sam walked in right now he would tear his head off with his bare hands.  
No, probably worse. He’d just be disappointed and probably not say a damn thing about it. Dean had worked so hard to help Sam have the life he deserved, he was bright and driven and he was so damn proud of that kid. The last thing he wanted was to let him down, in anyway.

He carefully slide out from under Cas, laying his head down on the couch.  
The disheartened smile that crossed his face as he looked down was all he could muster before snatching his phone off the coffee table and trudging out the front door before he changed his mind. 

He slammed the door behind him as he flung himself onto the front seat of the Impala. The street stretched out quietly in front of him, a few insane “morning” people jogged their way up the sidewalks, well groomed dogs by their side. It was a serene suburban visage and did not at all reflect the turmoil bubbling in Deans gut.  
He dropped his head against the leather steering wheel, knuckles stretched white as he gripped onto any aspect of reality that didn’t leave him totally fucked.

The sound ricocheted around the cabin as he slammed his fists down against the steering wheel, pounding out the frustration before jamming his keys into the ignition and speeding off onto the tidy street, leaving tire marks in his wake.

The memory of warm hard shoulders and the lingering scent of motor oil and chinese food rolled around in his head as he sped down the freeway towards home where he was hoping Sam would be asleep or already out. 

He worked to push the thoughts out of his head but it was too late, he already knew he was falling for this guy whether he damn well liked it or not. Why else would he have only freaked out from the fear of his brother's disapproval and not the actual situation he was in? Because the situation was nice, Cas had fit in so perfectly against him, firm and familiar in a very non platonic fashion.

He was going to have to work extra hard to put off how he was feeling as long as possible. Good thing denial was his specialty.

The streets were filling with people going about their usual routines by the time Dean pulled up home. He kept his eyes firmly locked on the ground and did his best to hunch down as small as possible as he rushed into the house, making his way to the relative safety of his room as fast as possible. At least there he might be able to sift through some of the events of last night and get himself in check.

“Hey!”

_Shit._

“Oh, hiya Sammy.” Dean prayed his fake enthusiasm wasn’t as transparent as he suspected.

“Where were you last night?” His tone was more concerned than accusing.

“Oh, uh, working. I told you.”

“All night?”

“Well we had a few drinks after so I just crashed at Bennys.” Dean lied nervously.

“Oh.” Sam paused, “I tried calling you.”

“Jesus Sam what are you? My wife?!” 

Sam steadied himself, taken back by Deans attack. “Uh no? What, are you hiding a mistres--” He cut himself off as his face dropped. Dean looked away already knowing this was about to turn to shit. “Oh my god Dean! Were you with Castiel?!”

“What? No!” He responded animatedly, trying his best to play it off.

“You were! He didn’t answer his phone either when I called about the trip. I fucking asked you to stay the hell away from him Dean! Great. Just great.” Well he hadn’t punched Dean yet so that was a good start.

“It’s not like that Sam..”

“Oh so you didn’t screw one of my bosses who I now have to spend the next few weeks travelling the country with while he’s pissed that my big brother never called him back!?” 

“I didn’t fu-- look he has this old bike he asked me to work on, I fell asleep, it’s not a big deal!” 

“Sorry if I don’t believe that.”

“Come on Sam!” Dean wasn’t above pleading, his ego could be bruised later.

“I don’t have time for this.” Sam stormed passed him, muttering to himself before slamming his bedroom door.

“Shit..” 

Dean was going to have to face this sometime but today apparently wasn’t going to be that day.

When his phone buzzed in his pocket he considered not answering it. Dropping it in a bowl of water if he had to but he didn’t, he pulled it out to see the message lit up on the screen.

**Cas:**  
_I’m sorry if I kept you longer than you would have liked, thank you for your work._

Great. Now Cas was feeling guilty because Dean ran out. If everyone could just hop the fuck off the self doubt train for five minutes, that’d be great.

**Dean:**  
_It’s not that, sorry Cas. I just had to get home._

**Cas:**  
_Of course. I didn’t get the opportunity to ask though_

Dean stared down expectantly as he slipped off his shoes, kicking them to some far corner of his room… Was Cas hesitating? His chest contracted as he waited.

**Cas:**  
_Will I see you at the gallery preview this week?_

Dean didn’t even know what the event was though, Sam hadn’t mentioned it to him at least.. Maybe he shouldn’t go.

**Dean:**  
_At this point, I don’t think I’m invited._

**Cas:**  
_I’ll ensure your on the list._

Dean smiled appreciatively at his phone, he knew he was screwed, but he didn’t care.

* * *

Sam was pissed. He had just been trying to get through this whole debacle with minimal difficulty and now here he was, agreeing to do more than his original contract for some stupid reason and now Dean had to step in and get involved unnecessarily.  
Why couldn’t he just leave it all well enough alone? Or at least have the decency to wait until after he had stopped working for Hellfire.

He’d had to work like crazy the last few days to get ahead on his school work now that he was leaving next week to fly the coast to promote this damn gallery opening.  
Charlie had been pissed when he told her he was going, understandably, but she agreed to help him work on his paper all the same, he was still keeping up after all, he was still on track to graduate and that was what really mattered.

He paced the room, working off the anger before pulling his suitcase onto the bed. He really didn’t have time to think about the consequences of Deans actions right now, if he didn’t start packing today then he probably wouldn’t get much of a chance, it was only a few days now until the gallery preview night and then they flew out after the weekend.

He took a deep breath as he checked his phone to find it light up and vibrate in his hand.

**Lucifer:**  
_I hear you’ve signed on for the promotional tour._

Obviously Lucifer had been told, that was the kind of thing he needed to know but for some reason Sams gut still tightened.

**Sam:**  
_Yeah, I signed on with Gabe the other day._

Doubt crept up as he waited.

**Sam:**  
_I hope that’s okay._

**Lucifer:**  
_We’ll be spending an awful lot of time together Sam._

**Sam:**  
_I’m aware of that._

**Lucifer:**  
_And?_

**Sam:**  
_And I think it’ll be an interesting experience._

**Lucifer:**  
_Interesting.._

Sam gently tossed his phone down onto the bed, he wasn’t going to read into Lucifers messages too much.  
It was going to be interesting that’s all. Lots of things are interesting, quantum physics, the judicial system, the way Lucifers ran his fingers across his lips as he watched Sam or the way his jaw clenched when he laughed under his breath..  
Sam threw a pair of socks into the suitcase from across the room.

_Interesting._

The next few days passed by quickly, Sam spent most of his time at Stamford or around at Charlies house working on their papers. 

He wouldn’t say he was avoiding his brother.. But he was definitely avoiding his brother. 

When he saw him in the fleeting moments at home they didn’t speak much and he certainly didn’t bring up the Castiel incident again, he really couldn’t be bothered dealing with Deans denial.

Soon he found himself making his way back towards the studio to meet Meg and Blathazar. Apparently appearances at these events were a little more important than Sam had initially thought. That and the fact that Meg wouldn’t be coming with them on the trip meant he was going to need to learn a few things before then.

“So why aren’t you guys coming tonight?” Sam asked as he sat in his usual chair in front of Meg.

“We’re saving it for the big night.” Balthazar replied.

“See these previews are all about rubbing elbows and making a good impression so that when opening night rocks around it’s got support.” Meg explained.

“Exceedingly dull if you ask me.” Balthazar added, holding another tie up to examine it against Sams shirt.

“Great.”

“You’ll be fine Legs, he’s being over dramatic.” Meg winked encouragingly, “Besides everyone else will be there, boss man, Gabe, Cas, Dean, oh you’ll get to mee--”

“What?” He demanded.

“..What?”

“I didn’t invite Dean.” 

“I think you can thank our Cassy for that.” Sams eyes snapped up at Balthazar. Dean just couldn’t leave well the fuck alone could he. He let out an exasperated sigh earning a confused expression from his company. He snatched his beer that Balthazar had kindly provided, taking a big gulp.

“I love my brother but he has a tendency to… Look let’s just say I’m worried about him spending too much time around someone I have to work with.” Sam stumbled over his explanation.

“Give the boy a little credit Sam.” 

“Look, I just don’t trust Dean not to do anything stupid. He went around to Cas’ house the other day to “work” on some old bike Cas apparently has.” Sams wasn’t trying to hide his disbelief and annoyance at this point. 

“I wouldn’t call it “old” necessarily.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Sam..” Meg started, leaning forward to place a steadying hand on his twitching knee, “Cas bought that bike about two weeks ago..” She eyed Sam sympathetically, “I think it was so he had an excuse to see Dean away from work..”

“Oh..”

“My Clarence is a clever boy Legs. If it all turns to hell, he wouldn’t hold it against you.”

“Yes and Castiel is already awkward enough so you don’t have to worry about that getting worse.” Balthazar jested.

“Hey! That’s my awkward human substitute you’re talking about, only I get to call him names.”

“That’s only because he asks you to.”

“True.” She teased.

“Jesus you guys.” Sam chuckled. They were right, even if Dean did have a track record he was going to have to have enough faith in him to let go of whatever was or wasn’t going on. He’d still prefer he stayed away but for tonight he was going to have to try push that aside. “Are you sure you can’t come with us on the trip? I don’t think I can do this without you.” He gestured at his face in the mirror.

“Sorry sugar, I don’t travel so well these days and someone's got to keep Balthazar in check while you’re all gone.” Meg replied much to Sams disappointment. He went to protest but was quickly cut off by Gabriel swanning through the doors, a slight urgency present in his steps.

“Is he ready for the ball?”

Gabriel swooned dramatically, grasping onto Megs chair for support when Sam turned towards him.

“Hah. Hah.” Sam rolled his eyes, his tone drenched in sarcasm. 

Gabe waggled his eyebrows, attempting to pull him up from the chair. “Well if you kids are done playing dress up, we’ll be going.”

“You’re more hyperactive than normal Gabriel. I take it your charming skeezeball is waiting?” Megs joking tone was laced with something cynical when she spoke. Whoever it was, they obviously didn’t get along.

“Now now dear, you know I still love you too.” Gabe soothed, placing a delicate kiss on her cheek before urging Sam up and towards the exit.

“Goodluck Legs! Don’t accept anything from The Prince of Pompous, he’s always got an agenda!” Meg called out after them.

Even though he knew she was mostly joking he couldn’t help feel the spike of nerves in his chest.

“Don’t worry kiddo, he won’t bite… You.” Gabe added encouragingly, slapping him on the back as they pushed through the doors.

That was possibly the least comforting sentence Sam had ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * If you're interested in Cas' back story I have written a slightly extended version of it: [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13212441)


	6. Preview Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, we're back with Sam at the start of this chapter! Enjoy!

The crowd was well dressed and ominous, the laughter from each bunched group of guests wasn’t the least bit calming as they walked in. Sam immediately felt out of place, his clothes felt like they might constrict around him and the air became noticeably thicker. Everyone there was glamourous, he’s sure the dresses and suits probably cost more than he had ever earnt.  
It wasn’t that he was unused to high class events, studying at Stanford often lead to minglers and corporate black tie events. This was different though, it wasn’t part of the corporate world he was used to and he could feel it in the way people stared.  
His shoulders hunched as Gabriel pulled him through the crowd. He had grown accustomed to being unable to mask his towering figure but that still didn’t stop him from trying. 

Gabriel swaggered along, enthusiastically greeting people as he went, a kiss on the cheek here, a high five there. Sam did his best to smile politely but he wasn’t absorbing any of the names being thrown his way. He searched the room for familiar faces, any familiar faces. We’ll one in particular face but any quiet space for him to get his bearings would do right now.

Gradually they made their way through the sea of faces before bursting out at the back of the room by the bar. Thankfully it was practically abandoned due to the waiters carrying trays of champagne around the room.

Gabriel rushed up to the bar, sliding in beside a stout man that Sam didn’t recognised. He followed behind, waiting quietly next to him as the two greeted. He immediately noticed how uncomfortably close Gabriel had sidled up to the stranger who pushed a purple drink with an absurd amount of multi coloured straws and umbrellas across the short distance of the bar to him. He accepted the drink without hesitation, slurping down the viscous liquid.

“Could you drink a little louder dear? I don’t think the neighbours can quite hear you.” The mans rough, british accent mocked.

“Sam, this is Crowley. He owns most of the major galleries on the west coast.” Gabriel introduced, ignoring the mans sly remark.

“Oh, hello.” Sam offered out his hand.

Crowley eyed him before shaking his hand firmly. “Well you’re certainly the largest Gabes taken in a while.”

“Oh uh…” That sounded much more sexual than Sam hoped was intended.

“No I think our dear Luci beat me too that unfortunately.” 

Okay maybe he was wrong but Sam was still standing there right? They could see him?

“Jealousy is a terrible colour on you.” Crowley added, reaching out and straightening Gabriels golden tie.

“So how many of the galleries do you own?” Sam inquired, desperately shifting the conversation.

“More than enough.” He answered smugly.

The conversation was interrupted by Gabriel waving dramatically over their shoulders. Sam turned to see Castiel filtering out between two small groups accompanied by a slightly sheepish and surprisingly well dressed Dean. He took in a deep breath promising himself he wouldn’t rip into Dean again without good reason, plus having an extra familiar face floating about didn’t go astray right now.

The bartender appeared skillfully pouring out a line of shots before mixing up a tall, simple drink and sliding it to Castiel across the bar.

“Heya Sam,” Deans tone was cautious, both hand firmly pressed into his pockets “Look I hope you don’t mind, Cas aske--”

“It’s fine. Honestly I’m kinda relieved you're here.” Sam smiled before being interrupted by Gabriels hollering announcement of everyone's involvement in the impending bad decision of shot taking.

“My time to shine!” Dean rubbed his hands together, his usual bravado returning in an instant as he barged up to the bar.

“And you would be?” Crowley inquired.

“This is Dean, he’s Sams brother. Crowley owns the gallery Dean.” Castiel interjected, predicting Deans unavoidable snarky response.

“Oh, well, hey!” He stuck out his free hand, greeting him with as much politeness as he could muster. Sam couldn’t help but appreciate the effort he was putting in. Meg was probably right, he should cut him a break… Why is she always right?

“Look if I have to be nice to these people all night then we better start drinking.” Gabriel pushed a shot into Sams hand.

“Tequila?”

“Only way to start an evening.” Crowley added before linking arms with Gabriel, throwing the shot back with ease. Gabriel immediately began to splutter, his cheeks puffed up as he held the burning liquid in his mouth for too long. 

“You never were very quick to swallow, were you love?” Crowley winked, thwacking his stubby hand across Gabriels back as he coughed.

Sam chuckled, looking across to see Dean clink his shot with Castiels, taking it with ease and slamming the glass back down to the bar triumphantly. 

“If you’re planning to nurse that thing all night Samantha I’m sure we can arrange a straw.” Crowley hazed.

“Perhaps it’s a little more than he can handle.” The new voice caught him off guard, the dark velvet sound was a startling contrast to the rest of the chatter in the room. Sam felt a small shiver run the length of his spine.

Lucifers black suit fit snug against his broad build, the jacket hanging carelessly open to show the mottled green shirt beneath, the buttons were undone around his neckline leaving him looking somehow suave and unkept at the same time.  
.  
Sam cursed himself internally as a noticeable gulp forced its way down his throat. Lucifer smirked at the reaction, his tongue quickly darting out to roll across his bottom lip. There was always something predatory about him, surveying those around him, scoping out their vulnerabilities. Figuring out what made them tick and how to push them it, people really were a game to him. Sam could feel the heat rising in his chest but he managed to hold Lucifers eye contact as his brain screamed for him to turn away. 

Sam straightened, puffing his chest out ever so slightly before tipping his head back and shooting the liquid down, passing the glass back to Gabriel without another word.

Lucifer looked intrigued by Sams prideful display, nodding towards him as he spoke, “I’m not often glad to be proven wrong. But in your case, I’ll make an exception.”

“Yeah and at least now we know you may survive the tour.” Gabriel added.

“Why wouldn’t I survive?”

“Gabriel has a tendency to procure vast quantities of unnecessarily potent alcohol on these trips.”

“I’ve got to look after my people! It’s my job Castiel!” The fake offence in Gabriels tone was accompanied by the ridiculously dramatic gestures.

Laughter quickly filled the room, Dean and Crowley both jumping into egg on and somewhat defend their sides of the bickering match. 

Lucifers fingers slowly wrapped around Sams wrist, tugging him back quietly.  
Sam followed without a word as he directed them away from the bar and between a few scattered groups of people.

When they broke away from the main body of the crowd again Sam looked up to find an enormous portrait of himself glaring back down at him from the wall.

“Jesus..” He breathed out in shock.

He knew this moment would come, he’d eventually be faced with the images, it wasn't as if Lucifer wasn’t going to use them but until that moment the full scale of his part in the project hadn’t really set in. People were here to look at him. Well, they were here to see Lucifers work but right now that meant him and people were going to want to meet him, especially when they head out to promote the project. 

He was just some law student, not a star. Sam felt the self doubt creeping up again, this was out there now, forever. What if someone used it against his character in court one day? He couldn't’ possibly hide it forever.

A light ressuring pressure slowly ran across his lower back, it didn’t register at first but Sam immediately relaxed back into the touch as it soothed the tension. He let out a long sigh before the feeling was gone again.

“I knew you were something special when we first met Sam,”

Lucifers face was soft, a gentle smile sat naturally on his lips, the air of serenity floating across his features but his eyes were full of need and confusion as they darted around the canvas. Sam could only liken the expression to that of someone who had just been presented the the world's most complex mathematical equation while also seeing the stars in the middle of the blackest night for the very first time. Something beautiful and confusing, wanting to understand more but too lost in the marvel of it to even know where to begin.

“But it wasn’t until this shoot that you had me really intrigued, ever since then… I can’t look away.”

_I don’t want you to.._

Sam slammed his jaw shut before the words tumbled out. 

“I can’t say I understand why..” 

“You were different. You weren’t afraid to stand up for what you believe and when I pushed you, you shoved me back.” Lucifers head rolled towards him, his normal arrogant and somewhat bored expression returning. “Believe me, that’s a rare quality to come by. I’m “intimidating” apparently.” He brushed the word off with what Sam figured were meant to be half hearted air quotations.

“Intimidating isn’t the word I’d use.” 

“What word would you use?” Lucifer shifted, his arms folded across his chest in a smug, testing gesture.

Sam mulled it over quickly in his head. “Enigmatic, perhaps. Intense and arrogant, definitely.” Lucifer chuffed out a short laugh, shifting his weight. “Mostly though.. You’re just-.. Complex.” Sam finished, locking eyes with Lucifer for a long moment.

“Unfortunately it’s expected we socialise at these things, besides, there’s a few people I’d like you to meet.” Lucifer broke the stare, ushering Sam back towards the crowd.

They wandered through the sea of faces a while, Sam desperately tried to keep up with the conversation but seeing as he hadn’t so much turned on a fashion channel or opened a Peoples magazine -- ever -- it made the whole process much more difficult. He smiled politely, agreeing with peoples gushing compliments towards him and Lucifers work uncomfortably, much to Lucifers amusement. Sam was discovering very quickly how little he enjoyed the limelight, he stuck close behind Lucifer, he felt like a lost puppy but at least that was better than being stranded with no buffer.

“Michael, glad you could make it!” Lucifer sung out, slapping the statue of a man over the shoulder. 

“I considered not attending, you know I don’t enjoy these events of yours.” The straight laced man was shorter than Lucifer but he still managed to hold the same imposing demeanour as he stood unmoving with no sign of anything close to an expression on his face when he spoke. Which freaked Sam out if he was perfectly honest. The two other men with him were just as stoic but much less intimidating than Michael, all three of them stood out from the rest of the room. Lucifer greeted the other men curtly, before gesturing towards Sam unexpectedly. “Well you’ll be glad you did. Michael, this is one I told you about, Sam Winchester.”

_Why the hell would he tell this guy about me?_

“Sam, this is my brother Michael. Well, half brother.. it’s a long story.”

“It’s an unnecessary story.”

“True.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sam.” The man's handshake was just as stern as his monotone voice. Sam felt himself straightening up unconsciously.

“You too.”

“Michael is a senior partner at Marx & Milligan.”

“What!?-” Sam blurted out, completely caught off guard. Marx & Milligan was the largest law firm on the east coast, all of the papers and cases Sam had studied at school, or at least the important ones, were from their lawsuits.

Everyone at Stamford dreamt about getting an opportunity to intern there, even for just a day, let alone have a conversation with one of the founding members and here Sam was, oblivious to the fact that his boss’ brother is Michael freakin’ Milligan.

“Yes well, I’ve got to keep going, I’m sure you have plenty to talk about without me.” Lucifer smirked across at Sam with a very obnoxious don’t-say-I-never-do-anything-for-you expression. The man couldn’t handle a situation elegantly if his life depended on it. “I’ll send Gabriel over to say hello!” He called over his shoulder before disappearing. Leaving a very dumbfounded Sam to piece together the unbelievable situation.

Sam pulled his jaw in tightly trying to wipe the incredulous expression off his face as he scrambled to compose himself under the weight of his newfound company. 

“So Sam, Lucifer tells me you have a promising law career ahead of you. Stamford, correct?”

He felt a surge of something close to flattery wash over him. Lucifer had actively spoken to Michael about him and now he was here, asking Sam about school because of that. Lucifer may be a conniving snake but he did have the ability to be inexplicably generous and thoughtful in his own way.

“Yes sir, I’ll be handing in my final dissertation in a few months.” 

“Do you have work lined up for when you graduate?”

“Not yet.” Sam admitted glumly, trying to forget the makeup on his face as he contemplated just how many other students had lined up work months ago. With everything going on Sam really just hadn’t had the chance yet and he was more than a little ashamed of that.

“Lucifer has a way of derailing peoples plans unexpectedly but he speaks very highly of your work and study ethic and if there’s one thing I’ve learnt about my brother it’s that he is a very good judge of character. I plan on following your work closely over the remaining duration of your study Sam, keep that in mind.” It sounded oddly like a threat. 

The thought of it all made his stomach clench and drop, this man had seen his work with Lucifer and was still more interested in his law mind than anything else. That was a relief for sure but now he found himself in this position having his study and work watched by one of the greatest lawyers in the country. 

Fuck, no pressure or anything.

Sam thanked him politely, still completely confused as to what any of this meant or entailed for him but at the moment he was just going to have to go with it. He could rip Lucifer a new one for not giving him the heads up later.

The conversation continued professionally for a time, Michael questioned him, testing his knowledge and opinion on different legal cases. Sam answered promptly, slowly starting to find his feet, his confidence was finally starting to build when the increasing commotion from across the room caught both his and Michaels attention.

The sound was still mostly muffled by voices but as they began to die down Sam could make out the distinct sound of an aggravated female voice. She wasn’t quite yelling but when the sound of a glass smashing pierced the air it was clear that the situation was escalating, whatever it was. Sam politely excused himself and made his way towards the sound to investigate. 

Lucifer was already there when he made it across the room, people muttered around the edge of the scene staring awkwardly, most barely pretended they weren’t interested in the drama.

There was glass shattered around the floor by the wall, champagne fizzed out towards the black heels clicking against the floor. Lilith stood staring up at the wall, flinging a hand out angrily towards the large canvas before crossing her arms sharply back across her chest. Lucifer observed her from a few feet away as Crowley finally made his way onto the scene. Lucifers hand shot out as he attempted to approach her, stopping him before taking a few steps forward himself to get the furious woman's attention.

“What the **fuck** is this Lucifer?!” She spat towards him with all the rage and venom of a coiled cobra.

Sam looked up at the canvas in question. 

Lust.

There was only one portrait from each of the shoots on display tonight and in this one Sam was pressed against the bed frame, arms gripping above his head, his chest and torso exposed, eyes alight with want and desire. 

Sam looked away sharply, vulnerability gripping his chest, a vice made hot by the burn of embarrassment. 

This was the portrait Lucifer had chosen to promote the shoot and Lilith wasn’t in it.

“Let’s go talk about this somewhere else Lilith.” Lucifer requested calmly.

“No! Why should I? What’s wrong with talking about it right here??” She sounded like a spoiled brat throwing a very public tantrum.

“Won’t have you causing a scene in my gallery love.” Crowley chimed in, waving a hand towards the security dotted around the room.

“You know what? If you want your damn project to fail, that’s fine! People aren’t even going to bother coming to the opening if they don’t see **my** portraits promoting it.” She tugged her shawl tighter around her shoulders, turning away from Lucifer to storm out.

“There won’t be any of your portraits on display.”

“What did you say?!” She snarled. 

“I never intended to use your portraits in the project, though I do believe your back and hair may be in frame for a few.” He informed her.

“Then why the fuck did you hire me?!”

“I needed to provoke a particular response from Sam. I believed you were a good bet to achieve that. You were never the focus of this work Lilith. Sam was.” His hand gestured out to another canvas across the room. 

Wrath.

Sams eyes snatched at the image, confusion burying a small crease into his brow. Lucifer hadn’t taken that photo.. He was in it.

Their foreheads hovered close together as the ferocity in Sams eyes threatened to burn a hole straight through Lucifer. The snarl on his lips contorted his face into something unimaginable. Lucifers heavy brow was set in stone, watching with aggressive amusement as the anger poured from Sams features. It certainly was an emotive image he had to admit, at the time he had barely noticed Castiel drifting around them but thinking back he could remember the distinct sound of his camera clicking as the two argued.

Lucifers head cocked around, quickly evaluating Sams dumbfounded response to the confession before shifting his focus back to the primary problem. 

_Did he just check to see if I was angry? … Should I be angry? ...Am I?_

A tingling ran under his skin, settling in a fuzzy lump in his gut. He struggled between the flattery, annoyance and the silent embarrassment he felt as people begin to turn to him, making their own conclusions with the little information they had. He knew that Lucifer had introduced Lilith into the shoots to gain a response but the fact that he never even planned on using her images shed a whole new light on the situation. Sam had been filled with such petty jealousy as this floozy flung herself all over Lucifer, stealing away his attention when in reality that it was all just misdirection in Lucifers game.

A feral screech ripped out of Lilith as she stormed towards Lucifer. “Oh so you think you can just use me up and dump me! You’re going to regret this Lucifer.” She poked a finger into his chest, “I’m the best thing that ever happened to you and now you’re gonna throw it all away for some rookie?!” She threw a disgusted grimace Sams way. “I hope he was a good lay, it won’t last.” She ended, sharply turning on her heels and storming out of the gallery.

The room quickly filled with light laughter and chatter again as a waiter quietly swept the glass from the floor after Liliths departure. The people in attendance were all more than used to the level of overdramatics they had witnessed and brushed it off easily. Sam on the other hand was still left staring blankly at the space. Tonight had just been one big amalgamation of “what the fuck” and Sam was too damn lost now to even try and figure it all out.

“Sorry.” The word was simple but Sam could feel the weight in Lucifers tone.

“No, it’s fine.”

“Drink?”

“God yes.”

They returned to the bar with minimal delay finding their companions waiting. Cas looked embarrassedly down into his drink as he muttered what was most likely an apology toward Dean who’s stunned expression just screamed “man, chicks are crazy” but he laughed it off all the same. Crowley swilled another glass of amber liquid around in his hand, watching Lucifers approach.

“Well that was…. Eventful.” He poked bitterly.

“Wouldn’t be a Hellfire Photography event without some drama!” Gabriel buzzed, attempting to ease the tension.

“You could have handled her better.” Crowley continued, ignoring Gabriel completely.

“I could have handled her worse.”

“Touche.” And apparently that was the end of the discussion.

Crowley drained his glass as Gabriel announced that they had all done their civic duty for the night and should blow this proverbial popsicle stand. He then proceeded to explain with traumatising descriptiveness exactly why no one should disturb him or Crowley for at least the next six hours and jesus Sam didn’t think he’d ever look at those two the same as they fell out of the gallery, strewn across each other without the slightest care of who might be watching.

By the time Sam turned back Lucifer was leant over the bar, snatching up a bottle of scotch. He ushered everyone to the back corner of the room, each dragging a chair with them to sit around an abandoned low set table away from the dissipating crowd.

Cas and Dean had been transfixed in their own conversation since they arrived but now their words had begun to drag out sluggishly and their bodies hung just a little heavier than before. Their legs rested comfortably together when they slumped down into the chair's, bumping purposefully into one another as they laughed. 

Sam smiled, watching as Deans hand lingered over Castiels fingers just a moment longer than necessary as he passed him a large glass of scotch. There was none of Deans usual urgency that Sam had witnessed time and time again when Dean had his sights set on someone. He seemed content in the moment, dragging each one out for as long as he could. It was nice to see.

“Well, you boys look like you made good use of the open bar.” Lucifer finally addressed them, breaking into the bubble they had created around themselves.

“It was within the budget.” Castiel countered.

“What the hell did you budget, a whole liquor store?” Dean laughed out the question.

“Yes.”

The group laughed at the nonchalant expression on Castiels face, he was either oblivious or too drunk to notice how excessive that seemed. A wobbly smile slipped across his Cas’, not bothering to try and understand his companions humour.

Sam let his drink roll across his tongue, the warmth of the amber liquid settling in his stomach, pulsing down his limbs and causing his muscles to relax. A long, contented sigh escaped him as he looked around the table, eyes settling to Lucifer who was sat too close and too far all at the same time.  
Or maybe Sams depth perception was just off.

The room slowly emptied, people pausing to admire the pieces one last time before shuffling out onto the streets. The sound of tinkling glasses as waiters collected them from around the room became the background track of their conversation. The world around them was mostly washed out, irrelevant and distant as they talked. 

The conversation was light and comfortable, except for Deans determination to embarrass Sam with childhood stories. Lucifer interjected every now and then but mostly he watched, silently sipping away at his scotch while everyone joked around him.

Before long they were completely alone in the hall, a few staff still hovered patiently behind the bar, too polite to ask them to leave.

“I think we may be pushing our welcome.” Lucifer interjected, standing and receiving an appreciative nod from one of the men behind the bar.

“Oh, I am sorry.” Castiel gushed, hurrying to finish his drink.

“It’s okay, no rush, finish your drink.” The man called back to him.

“Hey! Don’t think you’re off the hook.” Sam called to Lucifer.

“I didn’t realise I was on the hook.” 

“Sure, whatever. I’ll walk you out.” Sam rolled his eyes, waving at Cas and Dean who were already deep back in conversation.

“So this hook..?” Lucifer questioned as they made their way to the exit.

“Michael Milligan. Seriously?”

“He thinks you have a promising future.” His response was very matter of fact but Sam could see the smirk tugging at his lips.

“You didn’t think the fact you’d be dropping me in front of one of the greatest lawyers in the country. Who is also your brother. Who you’ve been talking to about me was important to mention?” He was trying to be stern but the flattery was still a little overwhelming.

“It was more amusing this way.”

“You’re an ass.”

Lucifer gasped in mock offense before winking and pushing the door open, leading them out onto the darkened street. The valet gestured towards his waiting car, Lucifer smoothly slipped him a generous tip as he opened the door.

“Can I offer you a lift?” 

“No, I’ll be fine.” Sam wanted the extra time with Lucifer more than he cared to admit but they were about four drinks passed that being a good idea.

Lucifer nodded with disappointment and the goodbye suddenly became awkward. Sam was unsure of what was acceptable. Do they shake hands? Hug? “I’ll see you in a few days Sam.” Lucifer ended, slipping into the car.

“Lucifer-” Sam called out. “Thank you.”

“For?” Lucifers leant out of the open window.

“All of it.”

He seemed to understand, smiling gently before his driver sped them away into the night.

Sam hailed a cab near by, leaning his head against the window. All Sam wanted was to be able to fish inside Lucifers mind and understand exactly what was going on. He ran over Lucifers expression as he stood in front of his portrait, burning the intricate little twitches of his eyes to memory. His chest swelled to think that it was him that made the edges of someone as harsh as Lucifer soften. Lucifer thought so much of him and though he didn’t understand why, he really didn’t want that to change. 

He wanted more, he wanted Lucifers secret adoring gaze, wanted to see the little changes in emotion as he spoke, wanted the touch of his hand, the wash of his breath.

_Okay. Drunk. Stop._

He reminded himself before the thought was carried off, twisting into something he wouldn’t be able to forget tomorrow.  
They were about to spend a lot of time together and Sams stomach was already doing nervous backflips wondering what experiences those close quarters might bring.

* * *

Castiels body had been heavy against his own as Dean helped him into the cab at the end of the night. He assured Dean, with little conviction, that he was more than capable of getting home on his own. Dean had rolled his eyes, making him promise to text him once he arrived safely.

“I look forward to our next meeting Dean.” He had slurred, his hand resting on Dean.

“Same here Cas. I'll see you tomorrow.” He could feel Cas’ hot, alcohol flushed skin on his own, he had wanted to grip on, slide down into the cab next to him and screw the consequences that tomorrow would bring. But he didn't, he'd pulled away painfully slow and watched as Cas disappeared into the night.

He could still feel that lingering touch as he surged out of the house the next day.

“Off to Cas’?” Sams voice caught him off balance. 

“Oh. Uh..I-..” He stumbled, frantically trying to remember english.

“It’s cool.”

What. 

“Really?”

“Yeah man, I mean, someone's got to teach him to ride that thing.” Sam gestured at him nonchalantly. Deans eyes widened in horror.

“..The motorbike, Dean.” He clarified, putting on his best supportive smile.

“Right. Yeah.”

The silence was awkward and Dean wanted to run as far the fuck away from it as he could.

“Okay well, have fun?” 

“Yep, okay. Bye.” He ended abruptly, shutting the door behind him.

At least Sam seemed to be cutting him some slack about the whole situation. Dean was going to need to buy whoever was to thank a six pack.

When he arrived, Cas was accepting pizza from a delivery man, he ushered Dean inside enthusiastically, retreating to grab two beers from the fridge before settling down on the couch.

“So, you still feeling up to our lessons after last night?”

“Definitely.” 

How this guy didn't have a raging hangover was beyond him. Dean chuckled at a piece of pepperoni that rolled out of Cas’ mouth onto his clean jeans, leaving a small greasy mark. Not quite the image of professionalism he was when they first met. 

Once they had given themselves a chance to let their food settle they headed out to the quiet street, Dean rolling the bike along next to him.

“Alright, sit.” He gestured once the bike was secure on its kickstand.

Cas flung his leg over, sitting rigidly, a concerned expression on his face.

“Relax, it won’t bite.” Dean ran through the basics, throttle, clutch, brakes. Cas repeated after him, miming out the motions of twisting and releasing. His eyes were intensely focused, memorising each instruction before letting Dean move on. “Alright, ready to turn her on?” He asked.

Cas’ nodded, his eyes still fearful. Dean reached across, turning his head to smile at Cas whose face was hovering much closer than he expected. He ducked away quickly, turning the key to allow the bike to roar to life. When he pulled back, Cas’ eyes were full of awe at the purring beast beneath him.

“Okay, we’re not gonna put her in gear just yet, just let her roll forward on her own so you get use to starting and stopping.” Cas curled his hands around the handles, checking the street before allowing the bike to roll away under him. His feet dangled awkwardly just above the ground, balancing him when he came to a stop a few feet away. Dean let out a loud whooping cheer of encouragement. “Perfect! Do it again!” 

They went on like that for a while, Castiel slowly getting more comfortable with the mechanics. Soon he was lifting his feet from the ground, applying just the slightest bit of pressure on the throttle as he moved.

“You’re a quick learner.” Dean complemented, jogging back to the bike.

“Thank you.” Cas beamed.

“Do you feel up to putting her into gear this time?”

“I believe I can manage that.”

“Yeah you can.” Dean clapped his hand across Cas’ back, leaving it there as he ran over shifting in and out of gear again, just to be sure. They plotted out a stopping point and Dean gave one last encouraging smirk before stepping back onto the sidewalk.

Cas slowly picked up speed as he pulled away from the curb again. Dean could hear his faint laughter as the bike came to life under him, his foot coming down to click into the next gear.  
Cas’ head ducked down for a moment, distracted by the multiple tasks. He kicked too hard on the pedal, losing focus and turning the throttle quickly.

Dean was already pounding the pavement when the bike began to wobble. It took off with Castiel still attached, panicking, he letting go of everything all at once as he lost control, the bike careening into the opposite curb, flipping over and slamming Castiel into a nearby tree.

“Cas!” Dean screamed, horrified.

He yanked the bike from where it had landed on top of his legs, Cas was already trying to sit up by the time he got there. Dean was crouched beside him in an instant, eyes scanning him for any obviously life threatening injuries.

“Jesus Cas, are you alright?” He asked once Cas was propped gingerly against the tree.

“I’m fine, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, cause you should be apologising to me.” He rolled his eyes.

“I-” Cas’ cut himself off with a low hiss, wincing towards his shoulder.

Dean looked towards the shoulder in question, noticing the blood that was quickly soaking through his pale shirt. He lifted the fabric to find the large gash that was still actively bleeding.

“We gotta get you to a hospital Cas.”

“I think that’s wise.”

“Can you walk?”

Cas cautiously tested his legs before nodding, Dean slung an arm around his waist, taking most of his weight as they hobbled back towards the Impala. 

Once Cas was safely inside Dean slammed his fist into his leg, cursing under his breath as he made his way around the car. He was fuming with himself, how the hell could he let this happen? He swallowed hard, forcing back the tears stinging behind his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Cas.” 

“It’s not your fault Dean.”

“It is, I should have told you to get professional lessons, I just.. I wanted..”

“I didn’t want professional lessons Dean,” Cas cut him off, “I wanted you.” 

Deans heart skipped, breath hitching when Cas spoke. He was sure Cas didn’t mean for that to come across the way it did but nonetheless the wording made his chest ache.

The drive was filled with desperate apologies every time Cas would wince, clutching his shoulder as they turned a corner or hit an uneven patch of road.

The doctors quickly took Cas off to be assessed when they arrived, leaving Dean with his head in his hands in the waiting room. He slipped his phone out of his pocket, absently dialing and pressing it to his ear.

“Hey,” Sam answered but Dean didn’t respond. “Dean…?”

“I’m so sorry Sammy, I think I fucked up.” He managed to choke out.

“What happened Dean? Are you alright?” His concern had Dean cursing under his breath, knowing it wouldn’t be long lived once he explained the situation.

“We’re at the hospital.”

“We?”

“Cas.. He uh-..” Dean pulled the phone away biting at the inside of his lip, a single tear slipping down his cheek. There was a distinct rustle of keys and a door shutting on the other end of the phone. “He’s okay, the doctors are with him.. Can you just get down to St. Martins?” He managed finally.

“I’m on my way.” 

The call cut out and Dean dropped the phone into his lap, knocking his head backwards against the wall. 

When Sam arrived, Dean was sipping absently at a plastic cup of water, mostly to keep his hands occupied from flying into the nearest wall.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Sam was panicked but he was trying to stay calm until he knew more.

“He lost control of the bike, flipped over the curb into a tree.” He answered flatly, drained of all emotion.

“Fuck. Is he going to be okay?” 

“Do I look like a doctor Sam?” He snapped, looking up to his brother for the first time.

“No, right. Lucifer and Gabriel are on their way.”

“What the hell Sam, you called them?!” Deans panic came out in an aggressive flurry as the slammed the cup into the bin, getting up to pace.

“They’re his family Dean.” Sam reasoned.

“I know. I know. This just.. Fuck this is all my fault.”

“I think you’re probably taking too much responsibility here.”

“I’m not a professional instructor Sam! He mustn’t have been ready. I didn’t even have him wearing a helmet, cause I know I wouldn’t. Fuck, what if he-” Dean was cut off by an approaching doctor.

“Are you Dean?” The woman asked.

“Yes! Is he okay?”

“He’s going to be fine.” She responded calmly. 

Dean felt all the colour draining from his face as he let out a long sigh. It felt like he’d been holding his breath for hours. 

“He suffered a severe laceration to his shoulder, a broken toe and a moderate case of whiplash resulting in a concussion but internally he’s fine.” She explained, “He’s very lucky, from the sounds of it things could have been a lot worse.”

“Can I see him?” Dean didn’t care about anything else. He’s okay, he needed to see him.

“Of course, he’s asking for you.” Dean hoped Sam couldn’t see his embarrassing blush as they followed the woman down the hall. “Now, he is heavily medicated at the moment but that will only last for about twelve hours, then he should be able to just take standard pain relief as he sees fit.” She added, pausing at the door, ensuring that Dean took in her words before pushing it open.

Cas was sat on a small, rickety looking hospital bed, his back propped up with pillows. His head lolled to the side at the sound of their entrance, his eyes glassy.

“Dean!” He cheered, wincing as he attempted to sit up quickly.

“Hey, hey, hey, not so fast speedracer.” 

Cas giggled childishly as he flopped back against the pillows. His shoulder was clearly heavily bandaged under the shirt the hospital gave him, there were a few little cuts on his face that were no longer bleeding. All in all he looked okay.

“Sam!” He threw himself forward again.

...Except for the drugged up state.

The door pushed open again, Lucifer and Gabriel hurrying into the room, deep concern creasing their faces. Dean took a step back, allowing the men to gather at Castiels side.

“You okay little guy?” Gabriel asked, clasping his hand around Castiels.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked jovially.

“Because you’re in the hospital..” Lucifers voice was low and confused.

“Oh, yes.” 

“They’ve given him a lot of drugs.” Sam explained.

“Lucky bastard. What happened?”

“Dean taught me to fly!” Cas laughed.

“Did he now?” Gabriel continued, cocking an eyebrow back at Dean.

“I uh, I was giving him motorbike lessons.” Dean elaborated guiltily. “He hit a tree.”

“But he’s okay?” Lucifer questioned.

“Yeah, cut on his shoulder, broken toe and a mild concussion but the doc says it’s all pretty superficial. He’ll be fine in a few days.” Dean sighed out in relief as Sam took the reigns on the conversation. He even found himself relaxing as Sam went through the information again.

“A few days..”

“I asked. He’s still fine to travel tomorrow, he’ll just be sore. The drugs will wear off tonight.” He gestured towards Castiels hazy expression.

“You know, if you break my staff, you’ve got to pay for them.” Lucifer shifted his attention back to Dean who was doing a very good impression of someone who wasn’t there.

“Didn’t I already let you take Sam?” 

“Touche.” Lucifer smirked.

“I’m not a piece of meat guys.” Sam added. 

“That’s debatable.” Sam glared over at Gabe, who winked back unapologetically. “But hey, you’re obviously one of the finest, gourmet meats, imported from somewhere I can’t pronounce.”

“That’s not better Gabriel.” Sam bitched.

“There’s just no pleasing you!” He threw his hands up dramatically before going back to helping Castiel up from the bed.

“My god Gabe, don’t you have someone else to annoy?” Dean jumped in, starting to settle again as Cas rose to his feet.

“Unfortunately my dearest fuzzy bear is at another gallery opening tonight. So no.”

“You guys are funny!” Cas exclaimed, stumbling forward unexpectedly. Dean quickly leapt to break his fall, Cas giggled.

“Okay, let’s get him home.”

Lucifer and Gabriel poured him into the car, agreeing to stay with him for the night under the doctor's instructions to wake him every two hours to check for concussion, which no one was impressed with. Cas had packed for their trip days earlier so there would be no issue collecting his things and getting him to the airport.

Dean slumped into the Impala, rubbing his palms into his eyes, completely emotionally and mentally exhausted. Sam had let him sit in silence for a minute, patiently waiting until Dean stuck the key in the ignition.

“No one blames you Dean.”

“I do.” His tone was flat.

“Well stop it okay? Cas doesn’t need your self guilt trip bullshit.” His tone was sharp now, taking Dean by surprise. “You mean a lot to him Dean..” His voice petered out.

“I don’t know, h-” 

“Stop. You do. Just trust me.” 

“Okay Sammy..” He conceded, quietly appreciative of Sams firm words.

“I’ll kick your ass if you don’t call him in the morning.” He warned, knowingly.

“You’ll try.” Dean smiled for the first time that night as the Impala sped up onto the highway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo dramaaaaa. :)  
> Thanks again for reading! Please feel free to drop me a comment, I love to hear your feedback!


	7. Promo Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> Sorry for the lack of explanation about the delay! So the first 6 chapters were actually pre written, I was just doing quick edits before uploading. So from now on they will take a little longer to come out and I appreciate your patience!
> 
> We're in the second part of the story now and it is a real shift from writing in the photo shoot structure so any feedback you have is definitely welcome! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam could hear the hushed phone conversation as he hauled his suitcase passed the kitchen. He had heard Dean pacing from his room most of the night but had left him to go through the motions. He rearranged some of the items in his bag, passing time until he finally heard Dean say his goodbyes.

“Hey.”

“Oh, heya Sammy.” 

“How is he?”

“Who?” Sam rolled his eyes at that, not bothering to respond. “He’s fine. Sore and tired but fine.” Dean responded.

“Great. God knows we’d have been screwed if Gabriel was left to organise everything.” He diverted the conversation, not wanting to press Dean on the matter. He wasn’t going to be able to keep an eye on him for a while and the last thing he needed was another downward spiral leading to a bender in that time.

“That sounds like a nightmare I would not want to be around for.” Dean laughed.

“It’d just be all booze and candy.”

“I take that back, sign me up.”

The sound of an obnoxiously loud car horn blared outside. Sam rolled his eyes, taking another bite of his granola bar. “Speak of the devil.” Sam scooped up his bag. “You going to be alright?”

“You’re not dying Sam.”

“I know.. Just check in anyway.”

“Sure, sure, whatever man. Have a good time.” He smiled, waving Sam out the door as the car horn sounded again.

The door slammed behind him as he made his way down the pat-

“Gabriel! What the hell is that?!” He yelled, staring wide eyed at the monstrosity at the curb.

The pitch black tinted window of the vibrant pink stretch hummer rolled down, revealing a very pleased looking Gabriel.

“Get in loser, we’re going promoting!”

The driver took Sams bag and loaded it in the trunk before insisting on opening the door for him. 

It was so much worse inside. Everything was pink, the leather seats, the shag pile carpet and the row of LED lights running overhead. There was even a large bowl of pink skittles sitting on the small bar table that Gabriel was currently picking at proudly.

“You’ve out done yourself Gabe.” He admitted, taking a seat next to Castiel.

“Thank you!”

“Wasn’t a compliment.”

“Oh come now. Gabriel worked very hard on this little item, he even had the candy ordered in special.” Lucifers low voice made Sam shudder.

“Thank you Luci.”

Lucifer nodded in reply, watchful eyes never straying from Sam, a dangerous smirk playing on his lips.

The airport was tedious as usual. Check after check after explanation and then another check just to get through to their gate. Security had pulled him aside for a random screening, earning a barrage of teasing comments from Gabriel when he rejoined the group. The flight was only a short one but Sam had done his best to catch a quick power nap, knowing full well they were off to the first press event as soon as they landed.

He’d barely had time to admire the extravagant hotel room when they arrived, quickly following the tips Meg had given him before heading back out.

The event was bearable enough, a few hours of making small talk and smiling at strangers while Lucifer charmed his way through the crowd. Sam had quite enjoyed watching that side of him, the smooth tone, firm handshakes and very believable fake laughter. He sauntered through the event like he owned the joint, which he probably did come to think of it.

By the time it was over Sam was a few glasses of champagne in and feeling great. He was changing out of his jacket when Gabriel bounced through their rooms adjoining hotel door with a bottle of what he could only assume was a very expensive whiskey in hand.

“Whiskey! Luci’s room! Five minutes!” He announced.

“Make it ten.” A gruff voice sounded behind him which Sam could only assume was Crowley who had joined them late in the day.

“Ten minutes!” He chimed, shutting the door again unceremoniously. 

Sam locked it behind him, trying to ignore the muffled sounds beyond that would scar him forever.

Knowing that the request wasn’t up for debate he fixed his hair quickly before making his way over to Lucifers room.

The door pushed open easily when he went to knock, giving him free access to Lucifers room which was even more lavish than his own. He could see Lucifers reflection in the large windows just beyond the dividing wall to what he assumed was the bedroom.

“Of course it’s not true.” Sam froze as he heard Lucifers frustrated tone. “Michael, I don’t care. Just tell me if she’s got a leg to stand on with this.” He watched as Lucifer paced, his loose motions and endearing tone from earlier replaced with something much sharper. He knew he shouldn’t be watching, or listening but he didn’t want to draw attention now by leaving. “Fine. Then just give her what she wants and cover us incase she tries to pull this again, okay?” -- Silence -- “Thank you.”

Sam closed the door loudly behind him to announce his presence as Lucifer ended the call.

“Sam.” He greeted, coming around the corner. His hand was still white knuckled around his phone but his tone and features were as calm as ever. 

“Hey,” He opened the cupboard in the kitchen to pull out some glasses, mostly to have an excuse not to look at Lucifer incase he was unable to hide his worried expression. “Gabe said to come over here for whiskey, he’ll join us… Soon.”

“Crowley?” He asked knowingly.

“Yeah.”

He huffed, “You get used to it.” 

“Sorry if I interrupted your phone call.” Sam tested, hoping Lucifer would tell him what was going on of his own accord. 

“Oh no, that was just Michael.” He replied indifferently, “He was just making sure I wasn’t being too detrimental to another bright mind.”

Sam watched him, confusion setting in his brow.

“That’s you, Sam.” Lucifer clarified, his composure wavering upon noticing Sams expression.

“Oh. Right.”

The main door flew open to allow Gabriel to saunter through, whiskey, Crowley and Castiel in tow. Before Sam had a chance to address Lucifers lie the room was full of conversation and there was a full glass being pushed enthusiastically into his hand. He decided to file away the conversation temporarily. Now wasn’t the time to talk about it so Sam let himself relax.

The first glass of whiskey was settling in over his limbs when Gabriel decided he was bored. Luckily his plan of dragging everyone out to “the best strip joint in town” was quickly thwarted but Gabriel being Gabriel, had a backup plan. Sam followed the group up too many flights of stairs before they finally pushed out onto the rooftop, the cool night air filling his lungs.

As to be expected, Gabriel had arranged an extravagant set up for them. Just away from the far edge of the rooftop sat a circle of leather lounges, wooden tables set up with various bottles of alcohol and glasses and tall lamps were dotted around the edge of the rug that the whole scene sat atop. 

Gabriel had quickly whipped them all up some ungodly concoction of fruity flavours and pure poison which they were all gulping back enthusiastically. 

“I’m going to need a new liver at this rate.” Sam admitted, 100% sure that the drink in his hand was illegal in most states.

“I’m sure Gabriel can whip you up something.” 

“Hey! I don’t do that anymore okay, I’m a changed man!”

“They use to call him the delivery boy on the streets.” Lucifer teased.

“I still do, get him to wear the outfit and everything.” Crowley added.

“Please boys, not in front of the children.” Gabriel exclaimed, gesturing vaguely at Sam.

“Come on, I’m not at innocent as I look.” Sam defended, _out loud_ , for some unknown reason. 

“Really?” Lucifer and Gabriel both cooed in unison. Sam couldn’t help but catch Lucifers eyes, dark and piercing over the top of his drink. The look sent something warm straight to the tightening ball in his stomach and it took everything he had to break the stare before that tingling sensation spread to somewhere more difficult to conceal.

“You know what I want to know?” Gabriel announced, breaking the silence.

“You’re probably going to tell us either way.” Castiel retorted without looking up from his phone.

“Oh well thanks for your input Cassy, nice of you to join us.” He rolled his eyes. “What are you even doing over there?” 

“Is that what you want to know?”

“No.” 

Castiel stared at him blankly.

“You know the pay-per-view porn still bills to your phone, at least wait til you get back to your room.”

They all burst into laughter as Castiel turned a deep shade of red, barely able to splutter out his defence of working on their schedule. Sam relaxed further back into the lounge, his tie now loosely draped around his neck. The rest of them looked much the same, inhibitions and clothing standards very much lowering as the night progressed.

“What I was going to say! How did mister clean cut law student over here, end up with us?”

“I liked him” Lucifer responded abruptly.

“I know that.” Gabriel snarked.

“His selection was very irresponsible.”

“You didn’t stop me at the time Castiel.”

“When have any of us been able to stop you doing anything Lucifer?”

“Prague.”

“Yes and we practically had to dart gun you to do it!” Gabriel exclaimed.

“That sounds like a story I need to here.”

“No Sam, it’s not.” Gabriel denied solemnly before bursting into laughter again.

“My friend Charlie did a few modelling shoots when she started at Stamford, I needed money and didn’t realise how insane you’d all be. That’s about it.”

“Come on, compared to college this can’t all be that crazy. I thought you said you weren’t innocent.” Gabriel said.

“I’m not!” Again with the defending, “I just didn’t see the point in jeopardizing my study for the party scene.”

“Whatever Sam, piece of tail like you? I bet you had to bat guys off left right and centre. Pun intended.” Gabriel winked.

“Girls.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, them too.”

“No, just them and there was never any batting.” Sam corrected.

“You can’t be trying to tell us that you’ve gone through college completely straight?” Lucifer chimed in, a glimmer of disappointment hidden in his expression.

“I just never had much time for anyone, girls or guys.”

“Not even once?” Castiels sudden stunned expression had the room in fits of laughter

“No,” He whined, “I had a girlfriend for a while and that’s about it. Not that it’s anyone's business.” He wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable by the interrogation as he should be. Being the reason for Lucifers disappointment on the other hand definitely worried him.

“Well that’s practically unheard of in our world Sam.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll educate you.”

“I think I’m good. Stamford, remember?” Sam pointed out, ignoring the flush rising up his neck as his eyes darted nervously.

“Boring.”

“My god you sound like Dean, shut up.”

“Dean thinks you’re boring?” Castiel suddenly piped up.

“He finds my lack of an extensive sexual resume quite offensive.” Sam bitched.

“And his resume is..” Castiel trailed off.

“As long as there’s a pulse he doesn’t care what they have in their pants Cas.” Sam admitted knowingly.

“Oh.” Castiel shyly gulped back the last of his drink, the red flush on his cheeks not hidden by the dim lighting. “I think I’ll.. Go.” He paused. “Go to bed.” He ignored the heckling as he gathered up his jacket in his one good arm, making his way off the rooftop.

“Sam,” the rough voice rumbled through Sams body making his hair stand on end. Lucifer was leant over the arm of his chair as he spoke. “Grab that lighter.” He nodded towards the table.

Sam picked up the silver lighter without a thought. Lucifer was already walking away when he turned back, Sam poured another drink before following suit. 

The air was knocked out of him as he made his way behind the brick stairwell entrance. Lucifers jacket was carelessly tossed on the concrete ledge of the alley. His top few buttons undone, leaving the low glow of the light to shine along his collarbone as he leant against the steel beams that held the billboard beside them.

His eyes were fixed on a staggering Sam as he pulled the cigarette packet from his pocket and placing one between his lips.

“It’s okay Sam, I’ll take care of her.” Lucifer gestured to the lighter still tucked inside Sams clenched fist.

“Sorry.” He stammered, closing the distance with fake confidence.

Lucifers fingers purposely brushed along Sams as he took it, finally breaking eye contact to bring the flame up to his cigarette. The smoke curled up into the night sky as Sam took a seat on the far ledge, looking out towards the city.

They were quiet for a minute, Sam listened the the crackle of Lucifers cigarette against the cars rushing by below. The air was crisp and cool against his face, it wasn’t a bad way to spend a moment in time.

He and Lucifer were alone for the first time outside of work and that thought quickly had all his muscles switching to survival mode. This was unfamiliar territory for both of them and all of a sudden he didn’t know what to do with, anything.

He stood abruptly facing back towards Lucifer who had begun to chuckle, sensing Sams thoughts. He tried to relax, leaning his back against the wall opposite Lucifer but he could feel how awkward his body was.

“So, got any hobbies? You know.. Not photography.” Sam tried.

“Small talk Sam. Really?” 

Sam raked a hand awkwardly across the back of his neck. “I guess?”

Lucifer didn’t bother to hide his amusement, looking out over the bustling city below them. Sam automatically followed his line of sight, taking the city in. 

When he turned back Lucifer had crossed the gap between them. His legs bracketed Sams, body language smug, eyes roaming the brunettes features. The smoke stung Sams eyes as it rose up and from Lucifers lips, he focused on it, anchoring his nerves from running away from him. The embers crackled as the cigarette left his lips, Lucifers fingers lingered gently against Sams skin as he placed it between his agape lips. His mouth closed around it instinctively. 

“I think we're passed that now, don’t you Sam?” It didn’t need a response but he nodded all the same, following Lucifers hand as it left his face. Sam felt calm under his touch, his eyes closing without permission. 

His breath was deep and steady, all of his muscles relaxing. He took in the sounds the smells and the contentment he felt under the blonds broad watch. His free hand stretched out, searching for somewhere to slide onto Lucifers body. He craved that touch again, the skin on his face still alight from the contact. His fingers flexed out but they only felt the air around them, and when he finally opened his eyes, he found he was alone. The cold of the night turning bitter as he mourned the loss of his companion. Sam stubbed out the abandoned cigarette and made his way back down to his room.

Sleep was elusive that night. He stared at the ceiling as his slightly intoxicated world spun around him. He kept thinking about Lucifer laying in his bed, a thin hotel wall all that really separated them. He could still smell the mixture of smoke and cologne, he could feel Lucifers breath touching his skin as he stood mere inches away. They were completely alone in that secluded corner of the rooftop and Sam was playing every alternate ending over and over in his mind. His hand sliding up the firm muscle lining Lucifers shoulders, fingers curling into his hair. The heat between them scalding as Sam pulled to press closer, closing the gap between their lips.

Sam groaned, rolling onto his stomach in an attempt to deny his now budding erection. Unfortunately the friction from the movement had other plans. His hips rutted against the mattress automatically. He was too tired to fight his blurred inhibitions and allowed a hand to drift down into his boxers. 

A low hiss escaped him as he gave the first long tug, his cock coming to full attention in his hand. 

He finally let the thoughts of Lucifer he had been denying tumble over for the first time. The dangerous look in his eyes as he perched over Sam, his tongue darting out to wet his full lips. The gentle glances and touches and the fire they set in Sams belly. He remembered how hungry he had looked at the Lust shoot, pinning Sam against the bed frame. 

Sam had all but forgotten how little soundproofing there was on the walls as he perched himself up on one elbow. His hand twisted and snapped down, picking up the pace as he groaned in pleasure. Between work, school and living with his brother Sam hadn’t had the chance to jerk off quite like this in awhile. He worked the full length of his shaft, each pump bringing a different flash of Lucifer into his mind. His forehead pressed into the pillow as his muscles began to tense, preparing to release. 

“Lucifer” The name came out in a sigh as he stuttered through his orgasm, collapsing against the pillow.

His breath steadied, bringing the room back into focus just enough for him to clean himself up. 

Sober Sam was going to hate him. 

* * *

Deans phone buzzed along the counter, he muted the television to see who was interrupting his first Sam free night in forever.

_Cas would like to FaceTime.._

Dean hurriedly picked a piece of pizza out from between his teeth and ran a hand through his hair before connecting the call.

“Hey Ca--” He stared down at the blank screen. “Cas? You there?”

“Hello Dean.” His voice made Dean smile.

The mottled light filtered around the edges of the screen as the image shifted. Dean chuckled lightly.

“Uh Cas… You know this is a video call right?”

“A what?” Cas pulled the phone back from where he’d had it pressed to his ear, wiping at the camera. A smile burst across his face upon seeing Dean waving through the screen. “Oh!” He waved back. Deans heart jumped watching Cas’ face lighting up in the low lit room. 

“There you go.”

“Would you believe me if I blamed the cellular phone for that?”

“Sure pal.” Cas’ blush was slight and could very well have just been a trick of the poor quality image but it was adorable nonetheless. “How are you? My brother driving you nuts yet?”

“My time with Sam has been very interesting.”

As he sat back Dean could see how disheveled he looked, his shirt creased, collar and tie askew and hair tousled. It was just a moment but Deans stomach turned on itself. Cas looked so good slightly amess but Dean couldn’t help but wonder, just briefly, if there was someone who had made him look that way.

“What do you mean, interesting?” He gulped back.

Sometimes people have to do things to get ahead, especially in the industry Sam had fallen into. Dean knew that, he wouldn’t blame him if-- _No, he wouldn’t do that. And hey, Cas can sleep with whoever he wants-- right?_ Deans brain was running away from him at an alarming pace.

“I do not blame you for thinking he’s boring.” Dean didn’t exactly know how to respond to that. “Who goes to college and doesn’t at least have a brief gay experience!” 

The laugh that burst from Deans lips was sudden and ugly but it left Castiel slipping back in his chair with a smile. Deans worries slipped away as quickly as they had formed. “That’s what I’ve been telling him!”

“From what I hear Dean,” He took a large gulp of his drink. Dean had heard the slur in his voice immediately, they’d clearly been celebrating that night. “You are quite the opposite.” Cas teased.

Now Dean was praying the picture quality on Cas’ end mixed with his intoxication level would hide his embarrassment. “Yeah, I never went to college.” He deflected.

Cas’ eye roll would rival that of any teenager. “That isn’t exactly what I me-” He cut himself off with a hiss. Pain shot down his side as he accidentally attempted to prop himself up with his injured arm.

“Woah easy Cas.” Dean worried. 

“M’fine.” He rubbed at his tender shoulder.

“How’s that healing?”

“Painfully slowly.”

“It’s barely been a day and a half Cas.”

“I stand by my initial assessment.”

“Just don’t push yourself man, I was kinda hoping to get you back in one piece.”

“You were?”

Shit. Maybe that was bad wording. He meant it but that didn’t mean the beer should have allowed him to say it.

“Well, yeah.” _Fuck it._ “Hey Cas can I ask you something?”

“Of course Dean, anything.” Cas’ brow pulled together, his eyes focusing in on his phone.

“Why’d you call me tonight?”

“I just wanted to hear your voice.” He answered immediately, not a fraction of tension in his tone. “And this has turned out immensely better than I expected.”

They were quiet then. So much had been said without actually saying the words in such a short time frame, Dean just needed to take a second to process it. The image on his phone started to droop, Cas’ eyes clearly fighting to stay open.

“Hey, sleeping beauty!” He called, Cas leant forward, rubbing his eyes. “Go get some sleep.”

Castiel groaned, not ending the call as he threw his phone onto what Dean assumed was the bed. There was rustling in the background as Dean watched the blank ceiling before the phone started to move again. 

Cas laid on his side, tucking himself under the sheets and wrapping them low around his bare torso. Dean had to swallow down hard and focus on keeping all of his blood in his upper body when he was confronted with Cas’ phone lit chest.

“Are you good?”

“Mmmm” Cas hummed.

“Okay, I’m going to go now.”

“Mmnight Dean.”

He huffed out a small laugh. “Goodnight.” He reluctantly ended the call. “You giant fucking dork.” He muttered to no one.

The last of the beer slid down his throat as he thumbed through a box of cassettes he never listened to. “C’mon, c’mon.” He finally pulled one out triumphantly, sliding it into the tape deck and turning off the tv. Smooth music filled the room. 

_“Here come old flat top  
He come grooving up slowly..”_

Dean soaked in the sound, allowing the fond warmth in his chest to grow, completely uninhibited.

* * *

The morning light streamed into the large windows with very little sympathy for anyone stupid enough not to close the blinds when they knew damn well they’d wake up with a hangover.  
Sam made short work of closing them, begrudgingly throwing himself into the shower when he noted they’d need to be checking out soon.

When he walked back out into his hotel room he was stunned to find that he wasn’t alone.

“Coffee. Greasy food. You’re welcome!” Gabriel pointed to the take away bags on the counter.

“I’m not even going to bother asking you why you’re here.” He groaned.

“I thought that was fairly clear.” Sams eyes shot across the room to see Lucifer taking a long sip from his coffee.

His shoulders tensed as memories from last night started to flood back in. The whiskey, the smoke, the rooftop. His bed. 

And now here he was, clad in nothing but a small hotel towel in front of the man who had been the focus of his late night desires. Sam couldn’t deny what he’d done or how fucking good it had felt but what he could do was put on a goddamn shirt to hide the flush appearing on his chest. Some pants might be a good idea too because he was well aware that the towel wasn’t going to hide much more than the half mast he was already flying.

The next couple of days were much of the same, schmoozing and boozing, Sam started to find his place at the events. He figured out who to talk to, what to say and when to just stand and look pretty, even if that part still made his skin crawl a little.

He and Lucifer began to mirror one another, gravitating around each other as they made their way through the crowds. Lucifer flaunted him to the attendees proudly, Sam met every flirtation with his own equally witty response. 

When the rooms were quiet Lucifer made sure to check in. Sam hadn’t had a problem yet with the sometimes over the top objectification from some of the guests because Lucifer somehow always managed to divert the conversation and make Sam smile. Still, his willingness to ensure Sam’s comfort was appreciated. 

Gabriel was soon declaring that they would win the olympic gold medal for synchronised ass kissing if there was such a category. He probably wasn’t wrong.

Sam couldn’t help but notice Lucifer disappearing at times though. Even if the departures were only brief, his body was always more tense when he returned. Fingers flexing in and out of a fist, shoulders raised and ridged. The signs were subtle but they were there. 

Sams suspicions were heightened when he noticed the paperwork with Marx & Milligans logo sitting on Lucifers coffee table. He couldn’t help but notice that they were clearly lawsuit files and settlement paperwork with Lucifers name all over it. He had known something was wrong when he overhead his conversation with Michael a few nights prior but Lucifer wasn’t talking and he didn’t feel right to pry just yet. 

His tie flopped over the bedpost, slipping to the floor as Sam fell onto the bed after another exhausting night, still mostly dressed. He was contemplating just falling asleep in his formal wear when there was a knock at the door. His feet were not impressed with his decision to move but when he opened the door to find his boss there he was glad that he had.

“You want to go for a walk?”

“It’s almost 1am.” Sam mused. Lucifer shrugged, leaning on the door frame. “Let me just grab my keycard.”

The streets were quiet and warmly lit by the lamp posts. They wandered aimlessly for a while, creating stories about the people they saw.

“Okay, what about her?” Sam asked.

“A divorced solicitor with two children who vastly outshine her. Looks like she’s heading home from another disappointing date with Gary the dentist.”

“Why are all your stories so dark?”

Lucifer paused for a moment, his pace slowing before he answered. “She has a puppy.” He shrugged.

Sam clutched at his stomach as he laughed. 

They followed a paved path through the park and after a few minutes came across a water fountain. The solid structure towered above Sam, immediately grabbing his attention. He stood in front of it and listened to the water bubble below before gushing out above. It was relaxing, it made him feel centred for a moment. 

Lucifer stood off behind him, giving him space to enjoy the moment.

“I couldn’t have imagined any of this a year ago y’know? This is never a world I thought I’d be apart of.”

“You walked into it, remember?”

“That’s true.”

“Do you regret it?” Lucifers voice was achingly soft as they sat on the wooden bench, their bodies instinctively leaning in.

“As long as I graduate.” 

Lucifer cut him off before Sam could mull on that thought. “You will.” He smirked.

“Then not at all.” Sam answered honestly. “We’ve got food in the house now, there’s hot water because the bills are paid and that makes a huge difference to my study life.” He rambled, remembering the difference getting paid had made back home.

“Of course.” Lucifers voice dipped, giving away the faintest hint of sadness.

“And then there’s you.” Sam paused, quickly realising his error. He could feel the heat rising over the back of his neck as Lucifer smiled at him. “You all. Everyone I’ve met has been a completely mind boggling concoction of crazy and I hate to say it, but I love it.” He back peddled.

“And what’s next for you Sam? After all the crazy is gone from your life?” 

Sam was grateful for the shift in conversation but Lucifer had asked the question in a way that got him thinking. He knew what his immediate next steps were, finish his dissertation and get an internship that would hopefully lead to a good job. 

The thought of doing all that without the insanity he had surrounded himself with recently though, that didn’t feel so great.

“Try not to let life get too dull.”

“Then maybe you’re stuck with me after all.”

Sam was okay with that.

He was still somehow full of energy when they made it back to the hotel so when Lucifer invited him into his room for one last drink he didn’t hesitate.

Lucifer headed out to the balcony leaving Sam to get their drinks. As he poured he noticed a small pile of photographs next to where Lucifer had put down his camera, which Sam hadn’t noticed until now that he’d taken with him on their walk.

Curiosity got the better of him as he started to look through the photographs. The first few were of scenery, the outside of the hotel, light filtering through trees over the street but then Sams hand froze as he saw the next image.

It was Sam leant against a brick wall, street light polluting the night sky. His head hung slightly forward, eyes closed as smoke rose from the cigarette between his lips. It was a photo from the night on the rooftop. When his fingers began to work again he continued to flip through the photos. He soon found more candid shots of himself, walking through the lobby, head thrown back in laughter sitting in a restaurant booth, eyes focused on his morning coffee with the view of the street through the window beside him. How had he not noticed these being taken?

His cheeks hurt from the smile he didn’t bother fighting as he turned on the camera to find a photo from that night. Sam standing in front of the fountain, perfectly silhouetted by the crashing water.

He slid one of the hard copies into his back pocket, grabbing the drinks and heading out to Lucifer on the balcony. He handed him the drink, taking a large sip of the liquid to hide his nervous gulp. He leant his back against the railing, looking down over the street below as distraction. They were just a few floors up so the street was clear but unfortunately, there wasn’t much happening for him to watch in the early hours of the morning. His body was tingling with anticipation, his heart pounding in his chest as he pulled out the photo.

“I don’t remember this being in my contract.” He offered the photo over to Lucifer, taking another big sip of whiskey, this time to cover the waver in his voice. He wasn’t being as smooth as he’d hoped to be.

Lucifer studied the familiar photograph, his index finger rubbing fondly along the edge. “Are you mad?”

“No.” Sams response was immediate. “I do wonder why though?”

“Because you can’t always be here Sam,” Lucifer watched him, his intense eyes rolling over Sams features, soft but hungry. “And I always want to be able to look at you.”

A small breath caught in Sams throat. Lucifer looked so good in the dim night light, both of them equally mussed from their long night. Sam wanted to reach out make contact, any contact. 

Lucifer stalked across the balcony, one leg coming to a stop between Sams, his hand gripping the railing beside him. His breath washed over Sams neck as he moved in to rest his face next to Sams ear. He wasn’t sure what was more painfully obvious, his shallow breath, the sound of his heart beating double time or the flush running up his neck.

“You know I heard you that night.” Lucifers whispered. The vibrations ran straight down to Sams groin where it immediately began building heat against the light touch from Lucifers thigh.

“What night?” Sams mouth was very quickly going dry. Lucifers cologne mixed with whiskey and cigarettes lingered all around him.

“They were thin walls Sam.” Lucifer drew out his name in a long breath. It sounded just the same as how Sam had breathed Lucifers name out against his sheets that night. “Do you have _any idea_ how badly I wanted to come in there and finish the job myself?”

“Why didn’t you?” Sams cock was most definitely taking an interest in the conversation now.

Lucifer let out a deep chuckle, pressing into the bulge forming in Sams pants. A sharp intake of breath hissed into Sams lungs.

Lucifers voice was louder as he started to pull back. “Because this has always been your choice.” Lucifer was breathing over his lips now, the distance between them almost non-existent. “But that being said, I would like to give you something to consider.”

Lucifer met their lips softly, holding steady as they adjusted to the electricity dancing over their skin. The shock quickly wore off and Sam began to move. His hand cupped around Lucifers thick side, resting on the muscle below his ribs. 

Sam parted his lips, their breath mixing between them as they both melted into the kiss. It wasn’t long before their steady pace began to quicken, desire urging them into each other. 

Lucifer tangled one hand into Sams hair, placing the lightest pressure in an attempt to bring them closer. Sam could pull away and he knew Lucifer wouldn’t stop him but he wanted this and he didn’t want it to ever stop. Lucifers tongue slid over Sams lower lip, begging for consent and Sam quickly met him with his own. Their bodies moved in synch, much like their nights traversing crowds they now explored each others mouths with equal confidence. 

Sam let out a low groan, his hand resting on the rough stubble covering Lucifers jaw. His hips bucked out impulsively for more friction and it was then that Lucifer broke the kiss.

He rested their foreheads together, both of their chests heaving just a bit more than a few minutes prior. Sam pressed forward, mourning the loss of the connection but Lucifer pulled back.

“Sam..” It almost sounded like a plea.

“I’m not ready to stop.” Sam pushed his leg forward to create contact with Lucifers erection, completely lost in the passion of their embrace.

“Neither am I.” He sighed.

“Then why are we?” Sam whined desperately.

“Because you are sleep deprived, slightly intoxicated and I need to be sure you won’t regret your actions.”

“I don’t need to be protected.”

A grin crossed Lucifers swollen lips, he pressed them together again briefly before pulling away entirely.

Sam was left in disarray, his pants stretched tight, hair bunched in back, lips red and wet. He drained the last of his whiskey, letting the warmth sooth out his nerve endings which were currently sparking with incredible speed across his entire body.

Lucifer walked him across to his room and Sam couldn’t take his eyes off him. He yanked on Lucifers shirt before he had the chance to walk away, crashing their lips together for one more heated, drawn out kiss before finally allowing him to go back to his own room.

“Goodnight.”

“Good morning.” Sam replied jokingly. As Lucifer made his way back across the hall Sam shamelessly bit down on his lip, watching his firm ass beneath his perfectly tailored pants.

Sam was going to have to tip the manager extra for not giving them adjoining walls tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those non music savy folks out there - Dean is listening to Come Together by The Beatles after Face Timing with Cas (remember chapter 5?)


	8. The Article

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to upload again, I've literally been interstate and overseas more than I've been home. Things may calm down a little but no guarantees - don't give up on me though, this fic WILL continue and have an ending at some point!
> 
> Things are going to get a little rough this chapter, but hang in there, we'll get through it!
> 
> WARNING: This chapter does include sexual assault accusations - there are no assault scenes or descriptions of the actions.

Sam woke the next day with the taste of Lucifer on his tongue, the memories from the night before still sharp in his mind.

He soon found himself gripping against the shower wall as he dealt with his persistent morning wood. The feeling of his boss’ touch against his skin carrying him moaning through his climax.

It was well past lunch time when he finally made it down to the cafe, managing to order his coffee and bagel before being accosted by Gabriel.

“So, you and the boss were out late.”

“Is that a question Gabe?”

“Nope.” 

“Okay.” Sam took a bite of his bagel. “How do you even know that anyway?”

“It’s my job. Gotta make sure you don’t make too much of a mess of each other.” He winked, swigging back what was probably his eighth caffeine hit of the day.

Sam tensed at Gabriels phrasing, he didn’t think Lucifer would have told him about last night but he really couldn’t be sure.

“Have you, uh.. Spoken to Luce today?”

“Nicknames Sam? Didn’t know you two were that serious.”

The brunette coughed, choking on air, his cheeks going red. Gabriels laughter was not welcomed.

“I’m just yanking your chain kid! Yeah I spoke to him, he’s with Crowley making some installment deal with the big wigs.” He waved nonchalantly. “He’s there so that’s my job done.”

“So now you’re checking in on me?”

“Checking in, checking out. What’s the difference?”

“There are legal documents explaining that difference.” Sam huffed in amusement.

He managed to slip away after Cas appeared to discuss the travel itinerary. His room was too quiet as he waited impatiently for Lucifers return. They were either going to need to have a serious conversation about last night or Sam was just going to maul him in the middle of the hallway.  
There was quite a high likelihood of Sam choosing the second option.

He flicked on the TV. The E! News theme acted was adequate background noise as he went about mindlessly distracting himself with cleaning and arranging his clothes.

_“Our top story today, Hellfire Photography, is it really run by the Devil?”_

Sams head snapped around to see Lucifers picture plastered across the screen.

_“A former model from the agency has come forward today stating that the company's owner and head photographer assaulted her for years before casting her aside_

_The young woman claims that Lucifer continually forced her into performing sexual acts to further her career._

_That poor young lady agreed to speak with us earlier today,”_

Sam slumped into the chair in front of the TV, his jaw currently lost somewhere on the floor, along with his heart.

_“Lilith, thank you for speaking with us.”_

Something seemed off about LIlith as she began to speak, her emotions and gestures seemed exaggerated and but Sam didn’t know her well enough to judge, she always seemed over the top to him. He listened to her speak, her words not really sinking in as he tried desperately to piece everything together. 

The world was going red around him. He had seen the signs and ignored them. The tens phone calls, the paperwork, all of it. Sam was trying to justify it all away in his mind, the interview on the TV now being completely ignored. 

He didn’t want to believe that the Lucifer he knew now was capable of what she was accusing, but the man he had initially met… He was intense, manipulative and got what he wanted. Sams head was full of doubt and anger as Liliths story began to sound more and more plausible.

He threw himself across the room at the sound of approaching voices, the door to his hotel room barely staying on its hinges as he thundered into the hallway.

“You had better start talking, **now.** ” He demanded at a wide eyed Lucifer.

“Sam we only just heard about this.” Gabriel attempted to interject.

“Bullshit, I heard the phone calls, saw the settlement paperwork!” His stare never stopped attempting to burn a hole through Lucifer as he spoke. “You are going to tell me what the **fuck** is going on.”

“Just give us a minute guys.”

“Are you kidding me right now?! We are in serious fucking damage contr-”

 _“Now.”_ The word was soft but more dangerous than Sam had ever heard. Gabriel and Castiel immediately backed down as Sam pushed passed into Lucifers room.

He paced frantically on the balcony, working out the urge to clock Lucifer in the jaw without warning. He barely had any information at this point and that was making him even more irrational and frustrated.

“I know this may look bad but things were never meant to go this far.” Lucifer gently began to explain.

“Oh! So you thought you could just cover it all up? Make her go away with some exorbitant settlement deal and carry on doing the same thing, is that it?”

“The same thing? What are you talking about?” Lucifers shock set on his features, stunned by Sams accusation.

“The sames! Getting whoever is stupid enough to let you in to do whatever you want for your own sick entertainment!”

The blondes face dropped as he realised the reason behind Sams anger. “Sam you do realise the woman is unhinged right? None of it’s true, she’d just doing this because I’m not using her for my work anymore!” 

“Right so you expect me to believe that she’s making the whole thing up?” He threw his hands up, facing out to lean against the railing.

“Of course I do! Do you really think I’m capable of that!?” Lucifer had grown angry, his arms firmly crossed on his chest.

“There wouldn’t have been any reason to hide what was going on if it wasn’t true.” Sam deflated, his shoulders slouching under the weight of it all.

He wanted to believe Lucifer but if Lilith was telling the truth then he could be falling for the same play just like her. The taste of their kisses was quickly turning sour and he wished with all that he had that they weren’t.

“She came to us with the accusation first, threatening to go public with her “story” if we didn’t give her what she wanted.” He darted inside, returning with the settlement papers and placing them down on a table. “What she wanted Sam was to replace you in The Sins Project.” Sam scanned over the paperwork. “She didn’t want money or a restraining order or my business in ashes. What she wanted was fame.”

The documents supported his defense, Liliths first offer had required Sams immediate dismissal from the project. Their counter offer had been for a large sum of money and a contract for Lilith to feature in Lucifers next piece. “This wasn’t good enough for her?” His anger began to dull, allowing him to unclench his fists. Still, if Lucifer was negotiating with her then Sam couldn’t help but hold on to that twinge of doubt that some elements were still true.

“No, apparently it wasn’t. She has some very well respected journalists under her belt, if I wouldn’t give her the fame right now.. Then apparently she decided that this was her next best option. Ruin me and get her fifteen extra minutes in the spotlight.”

Sam gritted his teeth, his head was so conflicted he wasn’t sure what was clouding his judgement more, the kiss or his fear.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” He spat out, still refusing to look back as his eyes welled up.

“I didn’t want you to worry. I see now how that was a poor decision. You’re far too clever to be fooled Sam.” 

Sam felt a strong hand slide up over his shoulder and his rage returned in an instant. He spun around, slapping the hand away and shoving Lucifer back with all his might. His eyes were slightly misty as he stumbled back, his body hanging heavy in defeat. “Don’t you **fucking dare** touch me! You think you can just smooth talk your way out of this? I don’t know what I believe right now Lucifer but I’m sure as hell not going to figure it out here.”

Castiel and Gabriel kept their eyes glued to the ground as Sam stormed from the room.

Sam didn’t turn the television on for the remainder of the night but he did make multiple trips to the hotel gym. It was a better practice to lay his fists to a punching bag than his bedroom walls.

He knew Lucifers story made sense and the paperwork backed up that fact but that didn’t make him feel better or less doubtful. He was in complete emotional overload and he was going to have to work through that before anything started making sense.

It was late when his phone started to ring, he checked the number before answering.

“Hey Meg.”

“Legs.”

The phone line fell quiet for a few seconds and Sam felt some of the tension draining away the second she spoke.

“So, how many of his teeth did you knock out?”

Her question was delivered in such a nonchalant way that Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

“Man am I glad you called, I’ve felt like my head was going to explode all night.”

“I can imagine. Have you spoken to him yet?”

“In a manner of speaking.”

“You both flew off the handle?”

“More or less.”

“For what it’s worth, she’s full of shit.”

“Did you know she was threatening a lawsuit?”

“Not until Clarence told me just now.”

“Why would he keep this from everyone?”

“To stop this exact thing from happening, probably.” She replied honestly. “Look, Lilith is a fame junkie who has always expected Lucifer to think the sun shines out of her plastic surgeried ass and she is **not** below delegitimizing genuine assault cases by making up her own fantasy of one that suits her agenda.” Sam listened to her rant, her blunt approach bringing him back towards his senses. “You can never know every detail about a person and I know he’s rough but I trust Lucifer. Because he’s earned that from me, and from what I can tell he’s working pretty hard to earn the same from you. Even if his methods are poor, his intention was good.” She prompted him again after a few moments of silence. “You going to be okay?”

“Yeah, yeah there’s just a lot to process.”

“I know but if you let him, he’s going to want to help you through it. Remember, he’s going through this too right now.”

Sam hadn’t even considered that. He was so wrapped up in his own, freaked out, selfish head space that he had completely forgotten to think about what Lucifer was going through. He had just been publicly accused of sexual assault on the cusp of a huge gallery opening and the first thing he encounters is the man he had finally opened up to jumping to conclusions and tearing him down.

“I feel like such a dick.”

“Don’t. I’m sure the boss wasn’t much better. Just talk to him okay?”

“Yeah I will.”

“And listen.” She clarified in a joking tone.

“I will.”

“Good, now get some sleep and call me if you need another pep talk.”

“They’re always peppy.”

“I’m a grade A cheer squad pal, you’re lucky to have me.”

“Goodnight Meg.”

“Night Legs.”

Once the phone was hung up he finally felt calm enough to get some rest. His head had barely settled on the pillow when exhaustion took him.

Sam laid in bed for a long time the next morning, he wasn’t sure of the best way to tackle the challenges that were going to face him. He would have to talk to Lucifer and when he did he was going to have to keep his emotions in check.

His phone vibrated across the bedside table. 

**Lucifer:**  
_I have coffee._

…

**Lucifer:**  
_Can I bring it to you?_

The sooner they dealt with it, the better.

**Sam:**  
_Come over in 5._

Sam had managed to make himself somewhat presentable in jeans and a long sleeve shirt when Lucifer knocked at the door.

He avoided too much eye contact, standing back from the doorway as he offered Sam the large cup of coffee.

“I must confess, the coffee is apart of an agenda. I’m hoping it’ll allow me a second chance to speak with you.”

“Well it worked.” Sam was very grateful for the caffeine that was beginning to make its way through his system.

A small smile tugged at Lucifers lips which he shut down immediately. “I’m happy to stay out here if that makes you more comfortable.”

Sam pursed his lips, annoyed at himself that he had brought this confident man down to such a meek level.

“Don’t be stupid, come in.”

He settled on the couch, Sam opting for the armchair in an awkward silence. This wasn’t worth beating around the bush over, they needed to clear the air.

“Did you do it?” Sams question was simple but the air in the room became thick with the weight of it.

“Like I told you Sam, she’s brewing up a storm for her own personal gain. It’s defamation of character and she won’t get away with it.” He replied with as much calm as he could.

“I need to hear you say it.”

Understanding exactly what he meant Lucifers response was instant, “No. I never assaulted her or forced her to do anything against her will.”

The air in Sams lungs emptied in one long sigh taking much of his anxiety with it. “What did you do?”

“I let her believe that the world would adore her forever.”

The silence felt less awkward then and Sam took time to let his disarray of emotions simmer down to something manageable. The man across from him had been rude, intimidating and down right creepy in some moments but Sam new him and the people who loved and worked for him and they all agreed on one thing - Lucifer was good at his core.

“Unfortunately I do have more bad news to bare on the situation.” Lucifer started again as Sam looked on expectantly.

Lucifer passed across a People magazine he’d brought with him. On the front cover there were two poor quality images, one of Sam and Lucifer intertwined on the balcony and the second was of Sam violently shoving him away. They were todays headline act, another tragic young model who fell for Lucifers tricks, the media were going to eat that up.

Sam tossed the magazine carelessly aside, it was out there now, what was he going to do?

“I’m sorry that she dragged you into this, I will do everything I can to keep things from escalating.” 

“I know.”

“Sam, I understand that you don’t want anything between us to continue after this and I will respect that but please know that I never intended to hurt you.” It was almost a plea, not for forgiveness but just for Sam to hear the truth in his words.

Sam let out a guttural growl, pushing himself up from the armchair. Before Lucifer had time to register his actions Sam was straddling his lap, both hands coming up to possessively grasp his hair. He dipped down, mouth hot and eager as he met his stunned partner. The kiss was fierce, all the frustration, fear and longing from the last day fueling their movements.

Lucifers hands cautiously gripped onto Sams hips, holding them both still from the waist down. Sam could feel the large hands anchoring him in place and he felt safe in the knowledge that Lucifer was trying to do the right thing and not let things escalate. It wasn’t the right time.

Sam was so frustrated that Lucifer didn’t get it. It wasn’t that he didn’t want things to continue, he just didn’t know _how_ to go forward from this. They needed to be able to trust each other and no matter his intentions, Lucifer had still broken that trust by hiding this from him.

Thoughts rushed through his head as he twisted his body, desperately pressing his lips into the firm kiss. He was heaving out fast, deep breaths when he finally pulled back, licking his bottom lip.

“Of course I want this Luce.” He reinforced his meaning with another, short kiss. “I just don’t want, **this.** ” He pointed towards the discarded magazine. “And I don’t want to be kept in the dark.” He reluctantly peeled himself from the mans lap, feeling hands drag lightly along his thighs. Sam sulked over to the kitchen, drumming his fingers across the counter. “I just need some time.” He admitted.

Lucifer nodded, making his way towards the door. “If you ever find yourself ready, I’ll be waiting. In the meantime, I’m here for anything you need throughout this.”

The door shut quietly and Sam was once again alone to sift through his thoughts.

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing against Deans ear had his teeth on edge. He’d been trying to get through to someone, any-fucking-one for hours and if someone didn’t answer his goddamn call soo-

“Hello Dean.”

“Cas man, what the **fuck** I’ve been trying you for hours!” He spat out, his fist connecting with the counter harder than intended.

“I apologise, I have been very busy.”

“I don’t care, you answer and tell me that Sams okay!”

“Of course. So you have heard?”

“Yeah, they were running repeats all over the TV this morning! And now no ones been answering their phones, I was one ring away from driving up there myself.”

“I assure you that isn’t necessary.”

“Is it true? Did he do that awful shit?” Dean hoped that he hadn’t let his brother walk off into the clutches of some sicko because he really didn’t feel like having to murder anyone today.

“No. Lilith and Lucifer were intimate once in the past but that has been knowledge that Lilith flaunts quite publically. Lucifer would never harm someone that way, it’s not in his nature.”

Dean relaxed, propping himself up against the counter, he just needed to hear it to be sure.

“Okay. I think I should still talk to Sammy though, y’know of anyway I can get him? Bastards probably thrown his phone at a wall by this stage.”

“You should be able to contact the hotel directly, I’ll give you their number.” Cas rustled around before giving Dean the best contact information.

“Sorry to go off at you like that Cas. The kid means a lot to me.” He apologised.

“I understand and I take no offence, this whole situation has taken us all by surprise.”

“No warning at all?”

“It seems Lucifer has been trying to handle the issue quietly with Michael. We were all unaware she had made any threats.”

“Oh yeah, that would have pissed Sam off.” He huffed, knowing his brother he would take the omission as a personal attack.

“Yes, he was.. Quite vocal.” The line went silent, both allowing the tension to ease. “I didn’t think you’d be the type to watch celebrity news channels Dean.” He continued, his tone slightly teasing.

“What? No. The guys had it on at the shop. -- In the waiting area. -- Y’know, for the chicks.. Shut up.” 

His defence was hopeless and he allowed a small smile as he heard Cas’ gruff chuckle on the other end. 

“On that embarrassing note, I’m going to call my brother.”

“Goodluck.”

“Thanks.”

The called ended and Dean wasted no time dialing the hotels number. The woman who answered was exceptionally chirpy and buzzed him through to Sams room number immediately.

“Yeah?”

“If you ever don’t answer your phone again I will staple it to your ear.”

Sam let out a heavy breath on the other end. “Noted.”

“You okay?”

“No. I mean, yeah. I don’t really know.”

“What has he got to say for himself?”

“He didn’t do it.”

“You believe him?”

Sam was quiet, a slow sigh escaping his lips. “Yeah, I do.”

“Well okay then.” Dean trusted Sams judgement above his own, even if he could be biased to the circumstances. 

“So you uh - Saw the photos?” Sam questioned nervously.

“Sure did.”

“And what, nothing? No “Congratulations on hitting puberty” or “Welcome to the team” jokes?”

“Oh trust me pal, I’ve got a hundred student banging the mentor jokes lined up when this all blows over.” In all honesty Dean wasn’t half as surprised by the images as Sam probably expected him to be. What he was shocked by was the context. There would be plenty of time to torture him about it later. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

* * *

That nights cocktail party wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as Sam expected, the guests were unfazed by hollywood drama and his companions were all professional fakers.

The fact that no one was acting like anything was wrong helped Sam to pretend the same. He and Lucifer didn’t speak much, they mostly mingled on their own which felt very stilted but on the upside at least they could shmooze double the guests.

Sam said his goodbyes slightly earlier than usual and made a quiet exit out the side door, hoping to get away with minimal awkward interactions.

When he made it to the street though, he was greeted with a completely alien scene.

Paparazzi rushed towards him, cameras and microphones coming from every direction. He scanned the faces trying to make some sense of their onslaught of questions.

All confusion dropped from his face when he saw Lilith emerge from the crowd, a shorter dark haired woman with a notepad hot on her heels.

“Ruby?” The question fell from Sams lips but was quickly washed away by the chatter.

“Sam you poor thing! I should have tried harder to warn you.” Liliths plastic concern instantly had Sam on edge.

She flung her arms around him dramatically.

“What are you doing?” He asked, attempting to ignore the flashing cameras.

“Whatever I want.” She whispered into his ear.

Lucifer wasn’t wrong, her thirst for fame really did make her manic.

“What on earth is going on?” Lucifer stormed up behind them, gripping Sams arm and pulling him back from the crowd.

“You see that! He did it to me and now he’s doing it to him! You don’t own him Lucifer!” She screeched. “Look at what he’s doing. What he’s **done.** ” She held up the photos from the magazine to the camera as she rambled. “I won’t let another unwitting model be used the same way I was!”

“This is completely uncalled for Lilith, your issue is with me. You will leave Sam out of this.” Lucifer responded calmly.

“No! I have to protect him from men like you!”

“Personally I think he needs to be protected from women like you. You have fantasised a sexual assault case which in turn may cause other real cases to be taken less seriously. You’ve tossed a young man's personal life out into the midst of media scrutiny with no other purpose than your own selfish revenge. The world wasn’t going to love you or me forever Lilith, the least you could have done was go out with a shred of dignity and be remembered in a positive light.”

Liliths jaw hung slack as the cameras flashed around her. “You always did talk big Luci! But we know the truth.” She waved back at her paparazzi gang.

A man gruffly cleared his throat as he made his way into the scene. “I think you’ll find we have the truth love.” Crowley interjected. “I’m very cautious with security at my venues and it just so happens that I have footage from all of the specific events you have brought into question. I have arranged for the relevant legal parties to review those tapes.” 

The revelation caused an onslaught of questions that Sam was quickly pulled away from.

“Goodbye Lilith.” Lucifer ended, joining Sam as they bustled into a car, speeding off towards the hotel.

The ride was mostly quiet and tense, Gabriel chatted away furiously in the front seat. Sams knee brushed against Lucifers in the cramped space, neither spoke for a long time.

“I wanted this to be simpler.” Lucifer muttered.

“Wanted what to be simpler?”

Lucifers look was all the answer he needed. Sam reached out, sliding his hand over Lucifers on the leather seat between them. “So did I.”

It was late when they finally made it back to the hotel but Sam wasted no time in flicking off a message Dean once he was back in the solidarity of his room.

**Sam:**  
_Do you remember Ruby?_

He waited impatiently for those three little dots to prove productive.

**Dean:**  
_Hot, crazy, way more my type than your type Ruby?_

He laughed, of course that was how Dean remembered her. Sam had one girlfriend in college and Dean could never let it go that he should have seen her first.

**Sam:**  
_Yeah. I think she’s reporting Liliths “story”_

**Dean:**  
_Shit. Why can’t you ever date normal people Sammy?_

**Sam:**  
_Helpful._

**Dean:**  
_Dude, call her, flirt with her, whatever. If it's all bullshit then she can probably make it go away right?_

**Sam:**  
_Maybe, it’s worth a shot._

Sam rubbed his face in frustration, tapping at his phone absently before finally making the call.

“I was wondering when I’d hear from you.” The smooth female voice answered. “You were more eager than I expected.”

“You did write her story then.” Sam had already known but hearing her voice was an instant confirmation.

“I did.”

“You didn’t think to come to me first?”

“Seriously Sam? You’re a broke college student. It’s nothing personal, she was just always going to pay better.”

“And you don’t care that if it’s a load of crap?”

“Do I agree with her methods? No. Do I agree with the paycheck? Yes.”

“I want this to stop.”

“So you can skip off into the sunset with Satan himself?”

“So we can get on with our lives.”

Ruby tutted on the other end of the line, Sam waited patiently for her reply.

“I’ve always enjoyed your conviction Sam.” She paused. “I guess now that all is said and done I can listen to your story too.”

He let out a long breath before beginning to speak.

Sam had kept to himself since that conversation, keeping his head down and the television off until he could get home and re-evaluate the mess he was in.

He was zipping up his suitcase when there was a knock on his door. 

Lucifer stood silently, his casual bravado back in full but he still stood away from the door frame, leaving the empty space linger between them.

“Hi Sam.”

“Hey.” 

“You didn’t have to do this.”

Sam noticed the magazine clutched in Lucifers fist, his words scrawled across the pages. Ruby had actually published his story and the fact that Lucifer hadn’t broken down his door boded well that she had written it right. He felt an immediate rush of relief. 

“I know that, but I did.” He shrugged, fingers twitching by his side.

“You could have come to me.”

Sam gave a small laugh. “The way you came to me?”

“I suppose I deserve that.” He paused, “I only ever intended to protect you.” 

“In future, how about you consult me regarding what I do and don’t need protecting from?”

“In future?” His lip curled upwards.

“It isn’t out of the question.” He replied, closing the door behind him and waving down the hallway to Cas and Gabe. “When do you fly back?” 

“Tonight. There’re just a couple more gallery contracts to finalise with Crowley.”

Sam nodded, “Okay, see you soon.” He said with a small smile before making his way down the corridor, fighting every urge to look back.

The three were swarmed as soon as they stepped out of the hotel, cameras and mics coming from all directions wanting to grab just one more comment for their trashy tv show or magazine.

Sam kept his head down, allowing Gabriel to field and deny the questioning. They managed to make it to the airport with minimal incident, all things considered.

Once settled in the lounge Castiel revealed that they had been fielding phone calls all morning from agents, lawyers and everyone in between. In the light of Ruby's article and after reviewing footage provided by Crowley of the events in question, Liliths lawyers had advised they would be dropping the suit.

“Well duh! She always arrived late and left early. Lucifer barely even noticed she was there most of the time.” Gabriel sniped bitterly. “This whole thing was a gigantic joke from the start.”

“I’m still not laughing.” Sam moped.

“She won’t bother you anymore kid, hollywood will gobble this up and spit it out within the week.”

“I’m just ready to get home.”

_We now invite all First Class guests travelling on flight AA235 to come forward for boarding._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, deep breath, I promise we'll work this out.  
> Thanks again for your support everyone - please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you're thinking. :)


	9. Home

The street lamps were starting to flicker on when Sam finally found himself on the taxi ride home. His head rested on the window as they drove, the buzzing in his pocket just catching him before he passed out completely.

**Ruby:**  
_What, no thank you??_

**Sam:**  
_Sorry it’s been a long few days. Thank you for helping set the record straight._

**Ruby:**  
_Your record is anything but straight Sam._

Sam rolled his eyes, putting up with the teasing was the least he could do.

**Ruby:**  
_And that’s no way to thank a girl. ;)_

Sam didn’t reply but the buzzing continued.

**Ruby:**  
_Meet me at The Pit tonight? You’re buying._

**Sam:**  
_You’re in town?_

**Ruby:**  
_You’re buying._

He stuffed the phone back in his pocket, getting out of the car and pulling his suitcase out onto the pavement. It was a relief to see the old family home standing in front of him, a tangible representation of normality.

He dumped the suitcase by the front door, quickly making his way to the kitchen to gulp back a much needed beer.

“Sam?”

“Yeah Dean, in here.”

Dean pulled him in for a hug, clapping his hand on Sams back.

“Hollywood man.” Dean offered with a shake of his head.

“Crazy.” He huffed.

“But hey, it’s sorted now right?”

“Hopefully. The lawyers say they’re dropping charges and with any luck another scandal will distract everyone in a few days.”

“My brother, the centre of Hollywood scandal.” Dean toasted proudly, “So, when does your boyfriend get in?” Sam almost choked, much to his brothers amusement.

“For fucks sake Dean, really?”

“Hey, you’re the one making out with famous older men on hotel balconies.”

“You know Cas was on my flight home, yeah?” He threw in after a slight pause and then it was Deans turn to choke. Sam let out a pleased chuckle.

“So what?” Dean defended, his face going pink as his fist bounced anxiously against the counter. The stare down was painfully long and tense but Dean finally broke, chugging his beer and flipping Sam off as he grabbed the keys to the Impala.

“Fuck you too.” Sam smiled as the front door closed.

After a disappointingly short nap Sam found himself on the way out the door again. 

The alley leading to the bar was just as dirty as he remembered it, he and Ruby had frequented the shady establishment during their time together. The neon light flickered just beyond a graffitied dumpster.

** The Pit **

The room was poorly lit but there weren’t many patrons, Sam quickly spotted Ruby sitting at the bar, tossing her head back to drain a shot.

He cleared his throat a little awkwardly as he approached.

“Sam! Just in time.” She slid another shot down the bar to him.

“No thanks.” 

“It’s okay Sam. You can have it.” She added slyly. “Besides, don’t you owe me? I didn’t even charge for that article.”

“Didn’t the magazine pay you?”

She just pushed the shot closer to him. He took it reluctantly, knowing that she really wouldn’t give him another option.

Sam paced himself as best he could but Ruby always did have a fierce tolerance and a love of hard liquors. Even though he had been cautious about their meeting he was finding himself enjoying her company as they reminisced about some of his more reckless ventures.

“- and that guys face when the glass broke in your hand!” Ruby laughed, her curled brown hair falling back over her shoulders.

“What did I say to him? Something cheesy, straight out of a B grade action film.”

“Do -.. Do you want.” She wheezed, struggling to get the words out. “Do you want your head to be next pal!” She quoted.

Sam burst into laughter then too, leaning over the bar and gesturing for the bartender to bring them another round. “What a douchebag.”

“I’ve missed this.” She sighed, a hand sliding into place on his thigh. It set instant alarm bells off in Sams mind but he made no immediate attempt at pulling away. “Here, Sam, smile!” 

Sam looked across to see her phone held up in front of them, he leaned in instinctively and gave a lopsided smile. He’d been caught off guard in enough selfies at Charlies hand that his reaction was mostly muscle memory at this point.

Ruby started tapping away at her phone, giggling under her breath.

“What?” He asked dumbly.

She pointed her phone in his direction to reveal that she had text the photo straight Lilith.

“Was that a good idea?”

“No. But it’ll be fun watching her tear that fake hair out.” The smile that crawled across her face was vicious. 

Sam had almost forgotten about Lilith entirely over the last few hours.

“Why’d you agree to help me?” He asked abruptly.

Ruby set her glass down, turning to face him and scooching her chair closer. “At first, I was just, interested to hear what you had to say, wasn’t really sure I’d actually do anything with it. But you were so… passionate.” Her tongue rolled over her bottom lip. “The way you leapt to defended his character. I still remember when you used to protect me like that.” She trailed off. 

“So what, you were nostalgic?” He leaned back on the stool, trying to increase the gap that she had slowly been closing between them. 

“Possibly.” Her hands perched high on Sams thighs as she stood to wedge herself between his legs. The smell of whiskey on her breath and the soft, demanding touch was bewitching. He’d lost track of all thought, his limbs feeling warm and heavy in the haze of the dark bar. Ruby cupped his jaw which Sam instinctively turned into, his lips agape. She took the chance to bring her mouth to his ear, hot breath washing over his skin as she whispered. “Out of morbid curiosity Sam.. Is he better in bed than I am?” Her fingernails clicked across the metal of his belt slowly. 

His breath hitched in his chest, he remembered their frantic pace, how they took each other apart, pulling at each other's skin to get closer. He imagined bodies pinned against the wall of his bedroom, hands roaming across bare skin, fired by want. 

But it wasn’t Ruby he saw now, he saw his hand catching in dirty blonde hair and roaming across thick shoulders. The memories blurred with a new lust that was quickly running away with him. “I wouldn’t know.” He stuttered.

“Interesting.” She mused. Sams hands had come to rest tightly on her waist as she pulled back. “I guarantee he won’t be.”

Her lips confidently slid onto Sams, moving expertly to work her way onto his tongue before he could connect what was happening. His hands moved up to tangle in her hair as he winced into the kiss, he couldn’t help but fight it but she had him now and there was little chance of escape. It was brief but intense as their bodies collided. Both of their chest were heavy when they forcefully pulled apart.

“I’ll always miss the way we break one another Sam.” She ended, trailing her hand down his chest.

Sam was still huffing when she called for the bartender to put their drinks on his tab. His half-lidded eyes followed her as she crossed the bar and made her way out of the exit, having clearly achieved what she’d set out to do.

Little did she realise that all she had managed to do was reinforce his desire for Lucifer. Sams lips stung with longing, not for the the kiss they had just experienced but for the one they wanted to. His wavering legs somehow managed to carry him home, his bed a blessing as he fell asleep with images of Lucifer flying through his mind. 

* * *

Cas definitely kept moving his house further away Dean had concluded, there was no other reason for the drive to be taking this long.

He didn’t even bother thinking about what he was going to do when he arrived because if he was being perfectly honest, he had no idea.

His legs dragged as he made his way up the path, his heart pounding so loud he was sure it would set off nearby car alarms. He thudded on the door, tapping impatiently as he waited.

Cas was smiling as soon as he opened the door, he wore sweatpants and a hoodie that was partially unzipped, exposing his chest. “Dean.”

Deans body was calling the shots now, not his mind. He reached out to hold Cas’ face, his thumb travelling slowly over the light stubble. He exhaled sharply when Cas gently covered his hand with his own. “Hey Cas.” He smiled.

Dean stepped them back into house. Cas obliged, eyes never once drifting from Deans. The door quietly clicked shut behind them.

“Don’t you ever make me miss you again.” Dean did his best to hide the nervous crack in his voice.

“I never intend to.” Cas stood stiffly, his expression pleading and unsure. Deans chest swelled, he wanted to take all of their anxious energy away.

Before he let his brain get carried away he dipped his head down to close the gap between them. His fingers slid around the back of Cas’ neck to deepen the connection as Cas leant up to fit their lips together. The softness of his warm lips instantly eased the tension from Deans shoulders, his confidence returning as he breathed into the kiss, pushing his partners lips apart.

His mind went blank as Cas began to explore his mouth with increasing urgency. Strong hands pressed their way along the hard line of Deans hip coming to rest on the small of his back equally possessive and gentle.

Their lips had already begun to swell and redden by the time they pulled apart, Cas looked up to him with starry eyes. Dean had seen the look more than his fair share of times but never had he returned it with such intensity. He could feel his own eyes getting misty but swallowed down the feeling, his head was full of the joy of being in this moment with Cas. It was better than he could’ve imagined to finally make the leap.

Cas’ breath was slow and heavy and his smile sent shivers down Deans spine. With some light pressure on his waist Cas was pulling them back together, twisting to deepen the kiss. Dean was intoxicated by the mix of their breath as they stood in the entryway, the rest of the world fading out around them. The only thing bringing him back to reality was the low thrumming sound of a zipper. It took him a moment place the sound, his eyes still closed as they kissed. Cas moved back momentarily, never breaking the kiss as he abandoned his hoodie.

Dean pulled back, resting his forehead against Cas’ allowing his eyes to roam over his tanned, muscular torso. His breath hitched as he ran a hand down over his shoulder to rest on the mans solid chest. Cas acted purposely, running his hands to the front of Deans belt and undoing it easily. 

Dean became very aware of his erection that was beginning to press against the inside of his jeans. For once though he began to worry about just how quickly the situation was escalating. He had to know that Cas knew he wasn’t just there for a booty call, that’s not what this was and if that meant waiting.. Well god help him, Dean was okay with that.

“Cas, hey.” He curled his hand around Cas’ wrist. “We don’t have to do this yet.”

Cas had one hand on either end of Deans open belt which he used to drag him closer. It was slow and knee-shakinly seductive as he pressed his own hips forward. “I’m done waiting if you are.”

That was all the green light Dean needed, crashing their lips back together and backing Cas against the wall. He began to feverishly search his bare skin, tilting his partners head to expose the line of his neck. Dean trailed down from his jawline, nibbling at the skin, learning just where made Cas twitch and sigh beneath him. His belt was soon lost to the floor, along with his jacket.

He hissed as Cas rolled one of his nippled between his fingers.

“Bedroom.” Dean growled.

Cas worked them towards the room, shedding Deans shirt in the process. Cas sat on the bed, pulling Dean forward by the waist of his jeans, tentative eyes looking up as he ran a hand over the length of his erection. Dean moaned, long and low, his thumb grazing over the stubble on Cas’ flushed cheek. He made quick work shedding his jeans and Cas handled the rest, exposing his engorged member to the cool room.

He wrapped Dean in his hand, giving a few long tugs before taking him deep into his mouth. Dean braced against his shoulder, cursing under his breath. Cas hummed along the length of him as he pulsed back and forth, clearly pleased with Deans reaction. The vibration had Dean gripping tighter, one hand curling in his partners dark, thick hair. Deans legs were twitching, his ability to stand wavering as Cas’ warm tongue flicked over the head of his dick.

“Cas,” the name was a plea.

He almost cried out as Cas’ mouth left him with a small wet sound. He managed to open his eyes just to find Cas smirking darkly up at him. He was about to spit out a loving insult when he saw Cas’ hand working his own dick that was still thinly covered by his sweatpants. It set a feral lust off in his chest, he pulled him back to his feet, kissing him roughly. He attempted to push him back onto the bed but found his own back connecting with the mattress instead. Cas was still smirking when he slid his own pants to the ground, crawling to rest himself over Dean.

Their bodies burned together, chests heavy and rapid as they gasped for air between the kisses. Dean groaned out another breath as Cas began to explore his torso with his tongue. He held Deans hips in place with a firm hand, but Dean rutted against him, longing for more. 

Once Cas was happy with just how pliable Dean had become below him, he reached into the bedside drawer, producing a bottle of lube with a wink. 

“Prepared.” Dean commented but he could feel the nerves building back up in his stomach. This was the problem with any new guy he was getting down with for the first time. If they didn’t know each other intimately yet, figuring out who bottomed in the situation could sometimes be an awkward discovery.

Dean had done his fair share of sleeping around and was happy being versatile in the situation but first he had to know where Cas stood… or, laid.

Cas began to squeeze to lube out onto his fingers, Dean tried to open his legs but was blocked by Cas’ knees bracating his thighs. He watched on, a little confused until Cas reached behind himself, hissing in air as he lubed his own ass.

Dean watched his face twisting in pleasure, it was mesmerising, all barriers down, just the two of them, skin to skin. He sat himself up, grabbing the lube off of the bed and taking over. He worked Cas until he was ready, he pushed Dean back down on the bed, lining himself up and sliding slowly down on his pulsing cock.

Dean gasped, fingers digging into Cas’ thighs as he held back the urge to buck up too quickly. He thought he would draw blood on his lip as he let Cas rock onto him.

When he could finally feel his length inside the ecstasy consumed him, his back arched as Cas moved, the curses coming out loud and fast. This had been building from the day they met and they were finally here, together, entirely. Cas grunted as he leant forward, breathing out Deans name. He bought their lips together, grinding back to hit all the right places.

Cas pumped his own dick quickly, pace climbing between them as his breath became short and rapid, Dean grabbed onto his ass just in time to feel the Cas’ hot release cover his stomach. Cas arched back, gasping as Dean pumped his way through his own orgasm.

Cas rested heavy over him, barely holding his weight off of his partners body. After a few moments of silence he made the effort to roll off and make his way to the bathroom. His legs shook violently and he had to pause against the wall, looking back over at Dean who was grinning wildly from the bed.

“Pleased with yourself?”

“Oh yes, very.” He winked.

Once they had cleaned up, Cas tucked himself in against Deans side, their breathing falling into a steady rhythm as Deans tired fingers traced patterns across his sleepy partners back.

They began to doze, blissful in each others embrace, Dean had almost fallen asleep entirely when Cas’ movement woke him.

“Ar- Are you laughing?” He questioned.

“No.” But the rapid rise and fall of his back under Deans palm wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Dude, I hope this isn’t what you consider pillow talk. Cause it sucks.” Dean continued self consciously.

“I apologise. I promise my reaction is a response to being happy and not because I find anything that has happened this evening humorous.” Cas clarified. He propped himself up, draping an arm over Deans bare stomach. “Do you always hum like that?”

He didn’t have a goddamn clue what Cas was talking about... For at least two seconds anyway.

 _Ah shit._

He remembered questioning himself on Cas’ couch that first night. Dean could belt out a rock ballad in a dive bar at one in the morning or drum along to a beat on Babys steering wheel anytime but this was different though. He only hummed to himself in the quietest moments, when the world was calm and he was at peace. 

He stuttered out a lame response, that Cas simply cut off with a soft kiss. “It’s okay.”

Dean sighed, attempting to rub the embarrassment from his face. “I used to hum to Sammy when we were kids. Like a lullaby- or something, I don’t know.”

Sam the only person who had ever heard him with his guard down in that way, tucked under his arm with the tv flickering quietly.

“I don’t know if Metallica exactly qualifies as a lullaby Dean.”

“Yeah well, it’s all you’re getting.” His tone was more defensive than intended.

Cas chuckled, his thumb smoothing Deans tense jaw. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Dean allowed himself to be pulled in for another deep kiss, his hands running over Cas’ hip. “Sap” he muttered as Cas climbed back into his lap.

If they could stay in that bed forever, Dean would die a happy man.

* * *

When Sam walked through the door after his study session with Charlie the next day Dean had finally returned home. Unsurprisingly he was also doing everything in his power to avoid eye contact. 

“You and Cas?” Sam powered on.

“Yeah.” Dean cleared his throat, “That good?”

“I don’t know, was he?” Sam teased, enjoying Deans widened eyes.

“Y’know what?” Dean squared up to him, “He really fucking was. You want the details?” He challenged.

Yep, okay. He won.

Sam hadn’t spoken to Lucifer since the flight home, which was turning out to be both a good and a bad thing. Good because it gave him time to simmer down and rearrange his emotions but bad because by the time he arrived at the studio to get ready the following night his skin was itchy with anticipation.

He rubbed at the back of his neck when he entered the familiar studio, scanning quickly to see who was present.

Gabriel had pushed passed him in the hallway, barely noticing him as he saw Crowley into the elevator. Meg was sat in her usual chair by the vanity, Balthazar helping put her hair into an edgy updo. Dean and Castiel had beaten him there, Dean was currently stuffing his face with snacks from the small catering table.

“Sam, grab a Dom Perignon and come over, we have work to do!” Balthazar called upon spotting him.

He was draining the last of his champagne when Meg pointed out that he could relax, Lucifer wouldn’t be showing up for a while. Sams shoulders relaxed a little, he hadn’t even noticed how he had still been searching the room. 

“He did leave you something though.” Meg added, nodding towards an unassuming box beside him.

Sams brow furrowed, picking up the box he noticed a note tucked underneath. 

_“Sam,_

_Please do not feel obligated to wear these._

_But if you do, I will take it as a sign.”_

Inside the box laid two silver cufflinks, Sams finger traced over the ridges of the detailed feathers of the tiny wings.

He had put the ball in Sams court as he always did, everything about their relationship had been Sams choice. Even if Lucifer had been over bearing and forceful at times, the final decision was always Sams. He smiled fondly down at the box but placed them back down.

“Want me to put them on for you sugar?” Meg asked.

“I’m not sure yet.” He admitted honestly.

She shrugged, sipping at her champagne.

Balthazar shoved another outfit into his hands, ushering him to change. Apparently the suit he was already wearing was too “last season” Sam rolled his eyes, trudging off to the back room.

The pros and cons of wearing the cufflinks were whizzing around in his head. He could imagine Lucifers eyes sliding down to check his wrists, a wicked smile carving its way into his features or the fall of disappointment if Sam didn’t wear them. He felt safe in the knowledge that Lucifer wouldn’t hold that against him, nothing would have to change but it may mean giving up the chance of there ever being something more between them.

Sam didn’t want to take that away as an option but was it too soon after everything that had happened to dive into a relationship.. Or whatever it was they were getting at.

His chest felt heavy with the decision.

Dean was tugging at his sleeves, a huge smile plastered on his face when Sam reentered the room.

“Dude, these are awesome. Kinda girly but kinda metal.” He guffawed.

Sams stomach fell to the floor, bile rising as he saw the angel wing cufflinks glistening on Deans wrists.

“Can I wear them?” Dean asked innocently.

“ **NO.** ” He exclaimed, more forcefully than he was expecting.

“Woah. Okay man.” Deans hands flew up in defence. He put the cufflinks back, clasping a hand around Castiels and backing away dramatically.

Sam took a moment to slow his breathing again, the response had caught him so off guard but it had snapped all his thoughts into line. He scooped them up, opening his palm towards Meg. She simply collected them in response, clipping them into place one by one.

“You told him to put them on didn’t you?” 

“Now you know what you really want.” She winked.

He smiled gratefully, “Thank you.”

She gestured for him to lean forward, placing a light kiss onto his cheek.

“Are we **ready**??” Gabriel called, slamming an empty glass down. 

“Gabriel, we don’t need to leave here for at least another hour, Lucifer isn’t even here yet.” Castiel said, scanning the schedule on his phone.

“Yeah man, chill out.” Dean added, earning him a glare that could burn through steel.

“Look, I just have to get you all there in one piece, after that, my jobs done soooo…” He shooed the group. “There’ll be more food and liquor there.”

“But guests won’t arri-”

“-GO.”

With a sigh everyone began gathering their things and heading for the exit. The stress of the Lilith scandal on top of getting guests and talent organised for tonight had left Gabriel a bit strung out, so they humoured him.

Sam was first to the door so he was shocked to find someone blocking his path.

“Hello Sam.” Lucifers voice rumbled through his chest.

Neither of them moved, eyes locked on one another.

It was only Gabriels complaining that broke the moment.

Lucifer stepped into Sams space as Gabriel flung the other door open and filed everyone out. 

His eyes were locked on Sams wrist, the slight gleam having caught his eye.

“We’ll follow soon Gabriel. I think me and Sam need to.. Reconnect.”

“Hell no you don’t! That can wa-” Gabriel was cut off by Dean yanking him backward into the closing elevator.

Then there was silence.

Sam watched as Lucifers fingers slid across the cufflink, his hand still resting where he had caught the door. 

“Dean tried to wear them.” He blurted out in an attempt to distract himself from his heart hammering in his chest.

“Oh? And how did that play out.” He smirked.

“Did he look like he had a black eye to you?” Lucifer chuckled, his hand dropped away, icy blue eyes back to staring straight through Sam. “I wasn’t sure I was going to wear them until I saw that.” A glimmer of doubt crossed Lucifers hard features.

“I would have understood that choice but I’m glad it’s not the one you made.”

“So am I.” Sam curled a hand in the shirt covering Lucifers chest, pulling him in. The crash of their lips sent shivers over his skin, there was lightening dancing its way down his limbs as Lucifer snaked a hand around his waist.

Once Sam released his clenched fist to lay his palm on the mans broad chest something became immediately apparent. Lucifers heart was pounding just as fast as his own. He pulled back for a moment, pleased with his discovery. “Do I make you nervous Lucifer?” His tongue rolled over his lower lip.

“Ever since the first time I saw you.”

If Sam said that sentence didn’t make his knees buckle just a little then he would be a dirty fucking liar. 

Lucifers brought their lips back together. His movements were slow and deliberate, opening up and allowing Sam to progress when he was ready. Though Sam could tell he wanted more as his fingers pressed into his lower back. He took the opportunity, sliding in to explore his mouth. The air was hot as he sighed into the kiss, nails scraping over Lucifers skin as he cupped his neck.

They searched each other, relief spreading through each of them as they twisted closer together. Things finally felt right between them, two halves of a whole fitting into place. Lucifers hands moved possessively when Sam deepened the kiss and stepped them further back into the room. 

Lucifers hands paused as they reached the swell of Sams ass, his feverish lips slowing. A small moan escaped Sam as the blonde took his bottom lip between his teeth lightly. “I want this.” Sam consented, rolling his hips forward.

The sound Lucifer made was only a fraction away from a snarl and the vibration ran straight down to Sams dick. He twitched against the equally hard line of Lucifers erection. He took in a long shaky breath as Lucifer left his mouth instead opting to trace down the muscle of his neck, nipping at the skin.

He urged him back against the wall, using the pressure to grind forward. Lucifer grinned at the small curses that Sam let slip out, his head lolling back against the cool wall. Sam grabbed Lucifers ass, rolling the lengths of their cocks together for his own reward, taking pleasure when Lucifer let out a frustrated sigh.

“You’ll make a mess of these expensive suits if you keep that up.” He cursed, leaning heavily, his hands bracketing Sam on the wall.

“You better get us out of them then.” Sam teased.

Sam found himself spun around, hands pinned up against the wall, Lucifers hot breath washing over his neck. Sam shrugged off his jacket, tossing it onto the nearby couch, quickly followed by Lucifers. A strong hand pulled at the fabric of Sams shirt, reaching around and undoing the buttons one by one. Sams head was hazy with lust, his skin feeling the tingling as his shirt was peeled away.

He felt Lucifers cock press against his ass, a hand tracing over the contracting muscles on his broad back. Sams pants were stretched so tight over his own member that it was beginning to ache, his hips wiggled desperately wanting the relieve the pressure. He could feel Lucifers lips on his skin as gasped, taken over by want as a finger pressed across his hole.

“Sam..” Lucifer breathed, his lips suddenly frozen on his shoulder. Hands still on his ass as the brunette continued to write.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, hoping the tension he felt was just in his imagination.

“Have you ever done this before?”

“It’s fine.” Sam reasoned, the lust overriding the fear that had settled in his stomach when he had been spun. He’d never been with a man before but that didn’t mean he was unfamiliar with the concept. He wanted this and he didn’t want to wait. “Please Luce.”

Sams back was suddenly hitting the wall again. Lucifer looked incredible before him like this, disheveled and ragid, his hair amess from where Sams hands had been, neck flushed, lips plump and red. “Not like that.” Lucifer said.

He tried to protest but was cut off by another passionate kiss.

“We’ll have time.” Lucifer murmured sweetly. 

Gabriel and the gang could have pranced back into the room with a herd of wild horses and Sam probably wouldn’t even notice once they were intertwined. He worked Lucifers shirt off skillfully and pulled their bodies flush together, perspiration slicking the skin as they took each other apart, neither holding back the sounds of pleasure as Lucifer took them out of their pants.

The sensation of Lucifers dick pressing against his own with nothing between them made Sam insatiable. He slammed Lucifer around against the wall, spitting on his own hand. The blondes expression was dark, a pleased huff leaving him as Sam wrapped his hand around them both. “Oh fuck, Luce” he uttered the name like a prayer, giving the first long tug. He pumped them together, spreading the precum along their shafts, grinding them together.

The heat between them continued to build, their bodies came apart so they could watch their leaking heads glistening. Sams eyes rolled over the thick, tensing muscle of Lucifers torso hungrily. Lucifer used his hand to guide them together, cursing out Sams name as he pulled them towards ecstasy. 

Sam could feel his legs beginning to shake, the ball of pleasure tightening in his gut. His head fell forward, resting on Lucifers shoulder as his hips jutted forward again and again and again. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out so he slowed, not ready to give in just yet. 

Lucifers hand dropped, rolling Sams tight balls in his palm. The sensation consumed him and Sam shattered against it, he bit down gently on Lucifers shoulder to stop from crying out. A hand tugged back on his hair softly causing him to shudder under the touch. His forehead was damp with sweat, jaw slack as he made eye contact again. Lucifer looked close, his breathing was heavy and rapid, matching Sams, eyes dark.

“I want to see your face when you come undone.” Lucifer growled, sending Sam over the edge. 

His eyes never left Lucifer as he flicked his thumb over the head of his dick, calling out as he crashed into his orgasmed. He stammered through it, loudly, unloading all over Lucifers still engorged member. He twitched sensitively, sucking in air as if it was the first time it had ever filled his lungs.

He kissed Lucifer messily when his breathing steadied and the world started to filter back into place. He made an attempt to bring his hand back around Lucifers cock only to find the space occupied.

“It’s okay Sam.” Lucifer comforted, seeing Sams disappointment at him working his own shaft. “You’re beautiful all worn out like this.”

His knees hit the ground hard, a hand flying out to catch Lucifers wrist. He swallowed back a few times, mouth still dry from panting.

“It’s my mess. I’ll clean it up.” With that Sam ran his tongue along Lucifers cock, licking up his own cum that was still coating him.

Lucifers knees buckled and he caught himself against the wall. “Always full of su-surprises.” He remarked.

Sam tugged his pants down further before holding his hips flush against the wall. He took the head in his mouth, running his tongue along the underside as he bobbed forward.

It took him a moment to get used the feeling but what he lacked in experience he was making up for with enthusiasm. He twisted as he took him in, looking up to watch Lucifers face contort in bliss. He bit down on his lip, watching Sams lips pucker over him.

It wasn’t long before he was stuttering out a warning but Sam didn’t falter, speeding up as Lucifer came. Sam swallowed back the salty, hot release as he emptied himself fully, fingers tight in his long, brown hair. Sam could feel the telltale jerk of the mans over sensitive cock after a few moments and pulled off slowly, licking his lips to clean the last of the mess.

They were silent at first, breaths and hearts slowing.

“Feel like getting up now?” Lucifer offered a hand.

He stood up, both tugging their pants up slightly.

“That was… Fucking incredible.” Sam chuckled.

“You can say that again.”

“That’s probably all I can say, I’m still trying to remember words.” Sam replied honestly.

They fell into another slow kiss, content in the moment. “Sit down Sam, I’ll be back.”

Sams eyes were glued to his bare back as Lucifer headed into the other room, returning with a damp cloth for Sam. He cleaned himself up, sprawled out the small couch, pants hanging undone on his hips.

Lucifer sat beside him doing up his shirt which Sam couldn't help but watch in disappointment. 

One of the jackets buzzed from the arm rest and Lucifer stretched over Sam to pluck the phone from its pocket. 

There were two voicemails and a handful of agitated text messages from Gabriel on the screen.

“We’re dead men.” Lucifer laughed.

With one last kiss they forced themselves up off the couch and started to redress in earnest.

Sam glanced at the clock, he was sure they still had time for a little more making out before Gabriel would actually have their heads and he planned on using every second of that time inappropriately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope the build up has been as worth it for you as it has been for me!  
> We're coming up on the tail end of this story now maybe just 1 or 2 more chapters to go from what I can tell!  
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Opening Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, THIS IS IT!
> 
> I want to take a second to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read, commented, recommended, left kudos and everything in between. You guys kept me writing and I'm so grateful to have had you along for the journey!
> 
> I've been working on this story for so long, it's going to be strange not writing it anymore, but I'm happy to be able to give it a good (hopefully) ending!
> 
> Enjoy and please let me know your thoughts at the end! <3

Guests were already mingling when Sam and Lucifer showed up, hands clasped together without shame. 

The inability to stop making out for more than a few minutes had really slowed down the getting dressed process but they had still managed to only be about twenty minutes late. “Don’t worry, it’s fashionable.” Lucifer had said with a wink when Sam had begun anxiously fidgeting in the car. 

Their shirts were slightly less than ironed and the inside of Sams trousers were a little, stiffer than he would have liked but he didn’t care. Somehow Lucifers hair still looked perfect, tousled about from sex, Sam on the other hand had needed to brush his for half the drive there. 

All in all Sam thought they’d managed to pull up almost as good as new once he’d chucked on a spare vest to hide the creases.

“What **have** you done??” Balthazar screeched upon seeing them.

“Whatever happened to “Hey boss, congratulations, you look great!” at these things?” Lucifer asked.

“You do understand that those suits were shipped in from Milan for tonight?” 

Dean joined the group, scoffing and offering an enthusiastic high five to his brother after a quick assessment of the situation. He slowly withdrew his hand after a few moments of being left hanging.

“They look fine.” Gabriel garbled, champagne swirling in his glass. “They’re here, everything's fine, come on!” He pushed them towards the guests eagerly.

Lucifer slipped a glass into Sams hand neatly, resting one hand on the small of his back as they walked. 

“Now do me a favour children. Work talk only, I don’t need to deal with press releases about your relationship when I’m nursing tomorrows hangover.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Do some ass kissing and then you’ve gotta make a speech in thirty, capeesh?” 

They smiled, easily falling into a practiced routine and making their way through the black tie event.

The outside walls were lined with the collection pieces, lights expertly placed to show them off. The striking colours jumped from the canvases to fill the otherwise sterile white room. The clinking of glasses, murmur of chatter and arrogant laughter was something Sam was very used to by now. He had given up on feeling self conscious a while ago but now, with Lucifer finally tucked in against is side, he felt a whole new layer of confidence.

He could see a few people whispering conspicuously to one another as they passed but that was to be expected. Sam was still riding high on the intoxication of Lucifers touch, even if that fact was making it particularly hard to focus on anything apart from wanting to tear his stupid italian suit back off of him.

“Sam!” A familiar voice called. An arm linked with his own, coming out of his daze he glanced down, eyes widening.

“Ruby?” He growled. “What the hell are you doing here?” This was bad, this was really, super fucking bad. Sams tone had probably already given away the fact that he hadn’t yet told Lucifer about their kiss. If there was a god out there Sam was sure as fuck praying to them to keep this from going sideways.

“Called in a few favours, got myself invited.” She shrugged. “You must be the infamous Lucifer..” She glided across, her tight black cocktail dress catching more than a few eyes. “This is an very colourful collection.”

“Ruby, it’s lovely to meet you. If I’m not mistaken.. You wrote our articles recently?” He clarified.

She gave a narcissistic smirk, nodding in confirmation. “Quite a story.”

“I’m very grateful for your assistance.”

“Don’t worry, Sam thanked me enough for the both of you.” She teased, stroking Sams arm.

“How do you and Sam know each other?” Lucifer queried, his brow creasing deeply.

Panic was starting to fill Sams gut, he hadn’t thought the kiss was all that important but now Ruby had the opportunity to spin the story whatever way she saw most entertaining and that was a frightening concept.

“Oh we go way back.”

“Ruby.” Sam warned. She shot him a knowing look.

“Is that so?” Lucifer continued.

“And more recently too.” She giggled. “You’re going to have your hands _full_ with this one Lucifer.”

Sams head fell forward slightly in defeat. He could feel Lucifers gaze on the side of his face but didn’t want to look up. 

“Well, got a lot of palms to grease tonight, I’ll see you boys around.” They completely ignored her as she chirpily dismissed herself from the conversation.

Her and Lilith deserved each other.

“Sam.” Lucifers spoke gently as he tucked a piece of hair behind Sams ear. “Hey.”

He lifted his head to meet the blondes soft gaze, deep blue eyes still causing his heart to flutter like the first day he’d seen them. Not even Sam believed the weak smile he attempted to give. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Lucifer prompted.

Sam began to ramble, not quite sure how to explain himself. He apologised for Rubys presence, dancing around the details of their encounter. He had just about worked up the courage to potentially ruin everything with the facts befor- 

“Lucifer, we need you to address the room now.” Castiel interrupted. Sam looked over at him, spotting a slightly drunk Dean practically tucked inside his back pocket. Cas’ face was flushed but Sam didn’t care to ask why.

He’d only just gotten Lucifer, he needed a chance to explain before he lost him again.

“Of course.” Lucifer turned to Sam, one finger tucking under his chin as he placed a tender kiss against his lips.

Sam made quick work of his beverage, asking the nearest waiter to bring him a whiskey. Quickly.

Lucifer graciously thanked the attendees from the front of the gallery, launching into his toast about the Sins Project. Sam watched on, filled with equal parts pride and dread as he wandered back over to the bar where Meg caught his eye, all thought of the speech gone.

“What’s going on Legs..?” She searched his face for answers.

He gave a half hearted explanation of his current predicament, whiskey rolling down his throat. Megs thumb ran soothingly across his knee as they sat at the bar. “Don’t throw yourself off the bridge just yet. After everything that’s happened, don’t give up now.”

“After everything that’s happened, I just want it to stop.” He admitted.

“I bet you do but life isn’t quite ready to let you have that yet apparently.”

“Apparently I’m not done screwing up yet.”

“Everyone screws up Sam and I’m getting sick of telling you to just _talk to him._ ” She finished.

Sam smiled meekly, he was sick of her being right. They sat quietly, listening as Lucifer enthralled the crowd with his anecdotes about the work. Tales of him and Sams time together. He spoke with such vigour, Sam enjoyed seeing him in his element like this and his heart warmed listening to how he spoke of their work. He took in the moment, cherishing the smile on Lucifers face when he spoke Sams name in case it wouldn't be the same again.

When he finally finished up Sam clapped politely, pulling away from Meg and hoping to disappear into a quiet corner of the room to plan what he was going to say once the night was over.

Lucifer soon caught up with him.

“Not running away are you Sam?”

“A little.”

“What did you think of the speech? Was I charming? I mean, I know I was but do _you_ think I was?” He was trying to push past the awkwardness, which confused Sam, shouldn’t he be demanding answers by now? It’s possible that he was attempting to just get through the night without incident. The project was more important than any fight they needed to have but surely avoiding Sam would make that task simpler.

“Lucifer..” He tried his best not to let his voice crack. He failed.

The blonde let out a rough sigh, interlocking their fingers and gently tugging Sam along. Sam automatically began giving out his trademark fake smile as they walked, not wanting to cause unnecessary drama by giving people fuel to start any rumours.

He was lead down an offshoot corridor at the back of the room that lead to the bathrooms and storage areas. When Lucifer was satisfied they were away from prying ears he stopped, cupping Sams cheek in his hand. “What’s going on Sam?”

“I should have told you, before. I mean, I shouldn’t have let it happen in the first place but it did and I don’t know, I guess I didn’t think it was worth telling you right now. Not that I wouldn’t have told you eventually but it didn’t _mean_ anything, y’know? That’s a stupid excuse.” Sam flailed.

“You slept with her.” Lucifers voice was completely calm.

“What?” Sam was taken aback. _Fuck._ Of course that’s what he’d think, Jesus Christ. “No! No, no we just kissed. Well, she kissed me, but I did kiss back. It was the day I got back, she wanted me to buy her a drink and I did owe her for writing the article. I should have kno-”

Sam cut himself off, head picking up from Lucifers hand when he noticed that his partner had started to laugh.

“Fuck me Sam, you could have lead with that you know?” He smiled, shoulders relaxing.

“What?”

“It’s okay Sam, I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?” This was going far to well and Sam didn’t trust it.

“No! You kissed a beautiful girl, I can hardly blame you. Besides, you’d made no commitment to me until you put these on.” His fingers brushed over the cufflinks. “And seeing as we’ve practically been joined at the hip since then, I’m not concerned you’ve done anything that warrants me being upset.” He explained.

Sams breath was shaky as he pulled Lucifer into a kiss. “I still should have told you.”

“A heads up would have been nice I suppose. I wouldn’t have spent half my speech picturing her climbing into your lap if I had known the details.” A guilty pang caused Sam to flinch but Lucifer only pulled him in closer. “But now **I’m** just going to have to climb into your lap to make up for it.”

Lucifer held his hips tightly and Sam let out a long sigh when their bodies pressed together. Their mouths locked together in a deep kiss, working out all of the tension that had been building between them. As Sam started to relax he let himself smile into the kiss. The fabric covering Lucifers skin was more than frustrating as his hands began to wander his partners torso, matching Lucifers enthusiastic grip on Sams ass. 

One of Lucifers shirt buttons popped open allowing Sam to trace his peck hungrily. The kiss had escalated into a full blown make out session once Lucifer tangled his fingers in the brunettes hair. Breathing was becoming more taxing as the heat in the air increased and Sam gasped when Lucifer moved to place a series of kisses along his jaw. 

They were almost completely lost from the world when the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway shocked them back to reality. They both gave a quick appraising glance at their partner before huffing out an amused laugh. Lucifer yanked them further down the hallway, pushing Sam backwards through the supply closet door. Their mouths crashed together again, nothing holding them back as they frantically tore at each others clothing.

“ **HEY.** ”

Sams eyes shot open and Lucifer was already staring over the taller man's shoulder with wide eyes. Sam immediately regretted his decision to turn around and investigate. “Jesus Dean!”

Dean was rushing to do up his pants as Castiel rose to his feet, blushing so violently Sam was worried he might pass out from the amount of blood rushing to his face. “We, uh, we were-” Cas stammed, attempting to surreptitiously wipe at the corner of his mouth.

“You were doing what we would have been doing a few minutes from now. There’s not shame here Castiel.” Lucifer laughed.

Lucifers arm was still wrapped around Sams stomach, leaning into his shoulder to muffle his chuckle. Sam didn’t think it was possible for him to be anymore embarrassed right now as he willed his boner away, his back firmly facing Dean and Cas, possibly forever.

“Okay well this has been, horrifying.” Dean commented.

“Yeah, and now there are people coming down the hallway and I don’t feel like explaining why the four of us are falling out of a broom closet together looking like cheap hookers.” Sam cracked the door open just enough to get a view of outside.

The silence was painfully awkward.

Sam used the time to plot how he was going to burn the memory of his brother doing it in a supply closet out of his mind.

He was going to need therapy for sure.

“I think it’s clea-”

The door almost hit him in the face as it swung unexpectedly open to reveal an exasperated Gabriel who scanned the scene judgmentally. “And I didn’t even get an invite.”

If Sam could just melt right through the floor, he would.

“Yes you did, we just weren’t expecting company.” A gruff british voice countered from just out of view.

“Shut it pookie. Alright, **everyone out!** ” Gabriel commanded. 

There wasn’t a deeper shade of red in existence than that which the men wore on their faces as they were marched out of the room, straightening their hair and clothing.

Luckily there wasn’t anyone else in the hallway to pass judgement, though Sam was sure Gabriel would tell the story to anyone who would listen for the rest of his life.

Lucifer seemed to be taking the entire experience in his stride, slinging an arm across Gabriels shoulders. “It’s my party Gabe.”

“Yeah, which means you have more important things to attend to than your libedo. Anyway, there’s someone here you need to speak with.”

“Can it wait?”

“You won’t want it to.”

They followed him back to the party less than enthusiastically. Dean and Castiel disappeared to who knows where as they started to mingle again.

Sam was still memorising the patterns on the floor when Gabriel ushered them towards stunning woman who was currently admiring an image from the Greed shoot. 

“Have fun.” Gabriel added before heading back through the crowd.

Lucifer reached out for the woman's hand, delicately pulling her into a spin. “Beautiful Bella, a pleasure.” He wooed.

“You always did know how to treat a girl Luci.” She batted her eyelashes expertly. “And you must be the famous Sam Winchester.”

“I am.” He took the hand she offered, placing a light kiss to the back of her palm. “Thank you so much for coming.”

“Oh he is charming.” She commented towards Lucifer who shrugged with a self satisfied smirk.

“Bella’s an international art dealer Sam, best in the business.” She slapped playfully at his shoulder. “Why she continues to take interest in my little corner of the industry, I’ll never know.”

“Your work is both beautiful and worth a lot of money darling.”

“Bella.” Crowley interjected, appearing out of thin air with a pen and paper in hand. “Usual terms.”

Her eyebrows darted up in surprise briefly before handing him her bubbling glass. Crowley called over one of the wait staff who held out a silver tray for the paper to be placed on. Bella paid no attention to Lucifer and Sams confused expressions as she scribbled on it.

“Are you..?” Lucifer questioned

“Yes of course I am.”

Lucifers face lit up, he leant down and placed a firm kiss on her cheek receiving a joking complaint about her makeup getting smudged. “Like I could ever do anything to tarnish your beauty.” He argued.

The excitement was palpable but Sam was left completely dumbfounded due to the lack of communication he was receiving about what just happened. “Uhhh, can I ask what’s going on?”

Lucifers stare was loving as he admired Sams ignorance with a small shake of his head. “Bella just purchased the collection.” 

“I knew the second I walked in that I had to have it.” Sam stared at her in shock. “Even if the terms Crowley puts on these gallery deals are absolute _murder_.” She took her glass back from Crowley who plucked the signed contract from the tray.

“And you agree to them, every time.” He added. 

“Yes well, that’s the cost of high society.” She laughed.

The men escorted her around the gallery, discussing each of the images as they went. Most of her and Lucifers discussion went over Sams head but he chipped in where he could. He remembered the look in Lucifers eyes as he took each of the photos more than anything else, he felt the heat that rose in his chest each time Lucifers tongue would roll across his bottom lip. It was a secret that gave the images depth, a memory captured forever that only he and Lucifer truly knew.

Once she was satisfied Bella thanked them for their time, excusing herself as she waved to another patron.

Sam and Lucifers held hands again as they made their way across the room to the bar, both buzzing on the success of the evening. He scanned the group around him, smiling at the people who he’d taken this crazy journey with.

Dean was having an enthusiastic conversation with one of the guests who Sam didn’t recognise. Castiel was close beside him, his face full of adoration listening to Dean gush about classic cars.

Balthazar was clearly instagraming the entire event, Meg making comments and gestures at his phone screen as they posted.

Gabriel had managed to slide himself behind the bar and after handing a drink to Crowley he was heading Sams way. Sams liver was dreading whatever celebratory drink he had concocted but his thoughts were overwhelmed with happiness as he watched the scene unfolding.

The last few months had been a whirlwind of ups, downs and everything in between but in the end he had enjoyed every second of it.

He felt warm lips press against the base of his neck and he knew that there was really no where else he would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, P.S. there is a short epilogue coming. ;)


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though the journey to get there hadn't gone quite the way he planned, Sam is finally going to be a lawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, THIS is it now.
> 
> Just a quick epilogue, I couldn't leave this universe without having Sam achieve what he'd initially set out to do, right?  
> So please enjoy, Sam Winchesters graduation!

Unsurprisingly the day was tediously long, even with some of his classmates flunking out at the last minute a last name like Winchester meant there was one hell of a wait to be called.

“Stop fidgeting.” Lucifer had scolded, straightening his graduation cap as they got out of car.

“I look like an idiot.”

“But an idiot with a degree!” Sam shoved him and Lucifer had simply responded by pulling him into a smiling kiss. 

Dean had barely made it in time to see Sam before he went into the ceremony. He had sprinted down the walkway towards his brother, rambling apologies about the boss needing an engine tuned before he could leave. Sam humoured him but in truth he knew that the new job Castiel had hooked him up with was really just an excuse for Dean to swoon over classic cars while on the clock, he probably hadn’t looked at the time in hours. Sam was happy to finally see him doing a job that he loved and he had made it in the end, so that was all that mattered.

Dean enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. “I’m so fucking proud of you Sammy.” 

Sam cleared his throat when he finally let go, they’d been through hell together over the last few years and they were finally at the end of it. The moment was so perfect that Sam wouldn’t even mention the single tear that tumbled down Deans cheek.

Soon after Sam found himself being pulled away to meet his peers by an overexcited Charlie.

Each student made their way across the stage to accept their degrees, some waving out to the auditorium as their friends and family clapped politely.

Lucifer, Gabriel, Meg, Dean and Castiel stuck out like a sore thumb and Sam couldn’t help but grin obnoxiously across the hall at them whenever they started to wave encouragingly. 

He let out a shaky breath as the names got closer.

“ _Susan Thomas_ ”

There were murmurs picking up around him, he glanced around slightly confused by his classmates commotion. The girl next to him pulled out her phone and began to text. “Hey.” He whispered, catching her attention. “Any idea what’s going on?”

She mouthed “O.M.G” dramatically back. “You haven’t heard?” He shook his head. “Someone said that Michael Milligan is here!”

“Oh.” He scanned the room. A lump rising in his throat as he spotted the statue-like man standing at the back of the room.

“Oh!?” She replied sarcastically.

“Yeah, uhm.. That’s my boss.”

“ **Bullshit!** ” She exclaimed causing a few heads to turn in her direction. Sam apologised as his row stood to head towards the stage. Luckily for him that cut off any further prodding on the subject, though the girl did continue to throw him stunned glances before being called up herself.

“ _Sam Winchester_ ”

He took a deep breath, praying to whoever might be listening that he didn’t trip or barf for the next two minutes.

The room was filled with boysterous whooping instantly and Sam could feel his face turning a deep shade of red. He accepted the symbolic piece of paper, shaking the university president's hand and thanking him profusely. When they turned to have their photo taken Sam looked out into the crowd for the first time and..

_Is that fucking confetti?_

All five, grown ass human messes were hollering obnoxiously as little pieces of shiny confetti drifted down around them. Gabriel threw another handful into the air and it took everything Sam had in him not to burst into hysterics. It would be easier to deny his relation to them later if he kept it together now.

He hurried off the stage, successfully not embarassing or injuring himself on the way down the stairs before finally letting the laughter out, clutching his stomach.

His row filed back into their seats and he watched as his small group of idiots were lectured by security. Thankfully though, it seemed it would’ve been more hassle to throw them out at this point, so they were left to quietly giggle to themselves for the remainder of the ceremony.

Sam was greeted by loud cheering and applause when he left the hall. He grinned ear to ear as he gave an exaggerated bow to the group. 

He couldn’t care less that a few of the other students were snickering around him. He knew that half of the girls had pictures from his photoshoots as their phone wallpapers now anyway, so what could else could he possibly have to be embarrassed by? 

“That was goddamn beautiful Sammy.” Dean pulled him into another tight hug.

“Hey, leave some air in him for me.” Lucifer protested as Sam was having the life squeezed out of him.

Dean let go, his hand slipping easily back around Castiels, the proud smile never wavering.

“Yeah, cause you’ve never left the guy breathless before.” Gabriel sniped and okay, maybe there were still a few things Sam could be embarrassed by. “Congratulations kid.”

Everyone took turns congratulating and hugging him. A year ago Sam wasn’t even sure he would graduate, let alone have anyone apart from Dean attend the ceremony. Now he was surrounded by people who loved him and were proud of his achievements, it was still a crazy thought to him.

“Congratulations Sam.” Michaels monotone voice made Sam immediately straighten his stance. Michael shook his hand firmly “I look forward to working with you, do not be late on Monday.” Sam nodded furiously as Michael made his exit.

“He still fucking scares me.”

Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel all began to laugh. “Oh buddy, you’ve got no idea.”

“You’ll be fine.” Lucifer whispered in his ear, suppressing his laughter.

Sam turned to him, dipping his head down to catch Lucifers lips gently. The kiss was slow and deep and Sam let it fill him up, hands curling around the back of his partner's neck. He’d gotten everything he’d ever wished for and even a few things he didn’t know he wanted.

The adventure was only just beginning and there in Lucifers arms, he couldn’t wait to see what would come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one last HUGE thank you to everyone who has read this crazy little fic!  
> I hope I did the boys justice and am so grateful to have had you all along for the ride!  
> <3 <3


End file.
